Elsa The Alien
by The Mischievous Pen
Summary: Anna was just a worker at a pet shelter. She never thought there would be much beyond her ordinary, if not boring life. her daily routine of returning home to watch basic cable alone is interrupted when she suddenly slams into a person on the road. Oh god she was a murderer now! ... oh wait they were breathing... why was there skin that color? Oh god, she had hit an alien.
1. Chapter 1

Anna had to contain a giggle as she made her way over to Bishop's cage. The little rottweiler puppy was wriggling in excitement as she came closer. Anna leaned down toward his cage and extended a single finger inside, a finger that was happily licked and pawed at by the eager puppy. This time she did let herself giggle, a smile crossing her face as the puppy pulled at her finger, playfully growling as he did.

"Think you're tough, huh?" She questioned with mock arrogance.

She pulled against him until her finger plopped out of his wet mouth. She retracted it from the cage, only to have him give chase and push against the bars. He barked cutely at her and she could only give in by offering her finger once more. She must've done this for at least five minutes and yet the puppy never tired. The energy of youth she supposed.

"Anna!" A voice called. blue-green eyes looked up to see Mr. Hanson standing at the end of the hall. "I see you're done feeding the dogs." The balding man said, sounding irritated.

"Yes, sir." She responded somewhat meekly, eyes trained more on his boots than his face. Luckily he couldn't tell from the distance or else he might have yelled at her.

"Good, get started on the floors and then go home." He told her before stalking off elsewhere.

Anna sighed before looking at Bishop. "Sorry, buddy. That's all for today." She said somberly, pulling her finger away from the now whining puppy.

Anna worked at a pet shelter. She was often mistaken for a college student because of her age, being that of a twenty year old, but she'd never set foot into a college in her life. She'd never considered it really. She wasn't smart, something she'd come to accept. She barely passed highschool even after trying to get better grades. Her parents were poor and so they couldn't help her with college. She thought about student loans, but it felt like a gamble to her. What if she didn't do well in college and dropped out, her grades in highschool clearly showed that she'd be in for a challenge. Then she would have the loans to pay and would only be able to get a normal job anyway. No, she didn't like to gamble, especially with money.

So instead she'd found the first job she could straight out of highschool. At first it didn't seem like such a bad thing, she'd get to work with animals which she adored and she'd be earning a paycheck for it. What she learned was that most of these animals were not in friendly moods. Most of them seemed cautious or downright hateful of humans, no doubt having been mistreated by their owners before winding up on the street. She also learned that animals stunk, like a lot. The shelter smelled like... well like a bunch of dirty animals in need of a bath. They pooped and pissed in their cages, which only added something more unpleasant to the air of the place. Worst yet was that _she_ had to clean it up. A job that sounded like fun at first, turned out to be a nightmare.

Her life wasn't entirely unpleasant just because of her unfulfilling job and low pay. She had friends just like other people, though she could count how many on one hand. She had loving parents who called her at least once a week to see how she was doing. Despite the low paying job, she lived alone and in a cheap apartment and therefore could afford a few luxeries from time to time. It really wasn't so bad.

So why did she feel so bad everyday when she got home to her apartment?

Anna did as her boss had instructed her too and cleaned up before waving just one more goodbye to Bishop and Derrik the late night security guard before leaving. She stepped out into the parking lot and walked up to her old beat up Honda. It was a gift from her father after she'd moved out. She rememebered how crestfallen he was that he couldn't afford to give her a brand new car. She'd assured him that she loved it and given him a kiss on the cheek. She wasn't lying, she did love the car, even if it often gave her more problems than she wanted to admit. She unlocked the door, got inside, and drove off at a legal pace back to her apartment.

While she drove she couldn't help but do the one thing she'd always wished she could do before she had a car. That was of course to control the radio. Her dad would groan in disgust if he heard her play pop music of today. She didn't care, she was a girl of this generation, and the last generation clearly didn't know what good music was.

She was sure her kids would say the same thing someday if she ever had any.

Halfway home and she had her music at an ear defeaning level. She couldn't help herself, blasting her music and singing along was the one thing she couldn't do but had always wanted to do when she was a teenager. Now she could, and it was one of the few enjoyable things she got to do on a daily basis.

"-ause i'm missing more than just your body!" She sang loudly. "Is it too late now to say soRRYYYY-" She screamed out the last lyrics when a body suddenly walked in front of her car from the woods on the side of the road.

She hit her brakes, but it was no use. She slammed into whatever poor body made its way onto the road, heard it slam into the front of her car and crack her front window as it rolled over the top of the hood. She skidded to a stop in the middle of the empty street. Her eyes were wide and her breath rapid as she realized that she might have just killed someone. The little glimpse she caught of the figure before hitting it was that it certainly looked like it was walking on two legs. While Justin beiber continued singing about how sorry he was, she jumped out of her car as fast as she could. She looked back at the dark road, seeing no other cars coming or going and wondered what misfortune she had to have to have hit someone now of all times when there was no one around.

Anna quickly ran back to where she had her encounter. Though it was dark, she could clearly make out a human form.

It wasn't moving.

"Oh shit... oh shit! Oh god!" Anna grabbed at her head, pulled at her strawberry blonde hair, anything to display just how distressed she was. "Oh god i've murdered someone!" She nearly sobbed.

It goes without saying that she felt the utmost relief when she saw the body twitch.

"Oh my god!" She fell down on her knees and went to rapidly shake them, but then realized that she'd just hit them with her car. Shaking them might not be the best thing to do. "Are you okay?" A stupid question that she nearly smacked herself for.

Though the body did not give anymore involuntary movements, she realized that they were in fact breathing now that she'd gotten closer. Anna reached for her pocket, taking out her phone. She needed to call 911. She was defintely going to lose her license and possibly go to jail for this, but she couldn't just leave them here on the road. She almost dialed the number... almost.

But the little bit of light from her phone illuminated the body before her. Disbelieving of what she thought she saw, she turned the phone around and shined it over the body. She audibly gasped, hand coming up to her mouth as she let the phone light linger over this... god, what was she looking at?

The person she thought she had run over was not a person at all. In the place of skin that normally ranged from shades of white to black, lied a being whose skin was a light tinge of purple... blue? Something in between. She spotted a tail, a set of horns, black nails in the shape of talons, corded muscle that belonged to an athelete and hair the color of pure velvet. This was not a human at all. Even the clothes suggested something otherworldy, well if you could call what they were wearing clothes. Looked more like some kind of armor maybe? She really didn't want to think this was what she thought it was but...

She had just run over an alien.

She couldn't decide if this was worse than hitting a normal person or not. What was she supposed to do with an alien?! She could call 911... but what help could they offer? And did she even want to call 911? Isn't this like a big discovery? The first alien, so far as humans knew of, had been found. This was big, too big. She needed to call 911, even if they couldn't help, they'd at least be better help than she was. But before she dailed the number, she had a terrifying thought.

What if they take it hostage and experiment on it?

She had seen enough alien movies to know just what humans were capable of when faced with the unknown. Could she give up this alien, knowing full well what might happen to it? She couldn't stand the thought. She never approved of testing products on animals, how could she even think to approve of what they'd do to this alien. Then what she thought to be a dumb thought struck.

 _Take it home_

The very thought was ridiculous. How could she take this being home? She'd just struck it with her car, for all she knew it was dying. She didn't know how to nurse an alien back to health.

Wouldn't it be better to die than to be subjected to torment for the rest of your life?

Anna bit her lip before slipping her phone back into her pocket. God, she was making a mistake, she just knew it! With a grunt of effort, she grabbed under the arms of the alien and pulled. Holy cow! This thing was heavy! Regretting always half-assing in gym, she pulled and tugged and even stopped halfway for a breather before managing to pull the alien to her car. Completely out of breath and feeling like the most out of shape woman to ever live, she opened the backdoor and gave more grunts and groans as she lifted and pushed the alien into the backseat. Its legs were crooked and its face was face down against the seats, but she was too tired to care. She closed the door and went back to the drivers side. Getting in, she started down the road and realized that she'd left her music playing.

"Oh justin," She began wearily as the chorus started up again. "You have no idea just how sorry _I_ am."


	2. Chapter 2

When Anna woke up on the couch, she was sure that everything had been a dream. However one look into her bedroom proved it all wrong.

There on the bed asleep was the mysterious and wounded alien that she'd smashed into with her car. Getting the alien up to her apartment had been something to behold. Anna dragged her up the stairs like they were a ragdoll, straining with what she was sure was the most effort she'd ever put into anything in her whole life. Truthfully... she had dropped the poor alien more than once and watched in horror as their body tumbled down the steps. Luckily, they had continued breathing and didn't show any signs of injury. Heck, even after taking her car head on, the alien didn't appear to be... well hurt. Maybe they had broken bones or something, but that wasn't something she was prepared to deal with. So when she did get the alien up to her apartment, she tossed them onto her bed and promptly collapsed beside them exhausted. She'd somehow made it to the couch after some time, but that was where the memories ended.

"What am I going to do with you?" Anna questioned the comatose alien, staring at its features and trying to figure out what gender it was.

 _Probably male._ She thought.

It would certainly make sense going by earth standards. There were no breasts, no obvious flaring of the hips. All she saw was muscle, something she normally contributed to boys when there was that much of it. But what the hell did she know? She wasn't an expert on alien anatomy. She would just continue calling it... well an it. And it was certainly different from a normal human. Horns shaped like they belonged to the devil himself. A dangerous looking tail with a spiked tip. Raven colored claws in the shape of talons gracing every finger and toe. Though despite other small differences they were similiar in some ways. Both were bipedal, assuming she saw correctly before showing the alien the front side of her car. Legs, arms, torso seemed to shape the same way. The eyes seemed a little big, despite them being closed, the mouth a tad larger than normal and... oh... they didn't have a nose. Well that was weird to look at. Their hair was something fierce, like more fierce than what they wore back in her mother's days. It was downright intimidating, almost as if it was going to come to life and attack her. Anna shuddered at the thought because for all she knew it _would_.

Anna spent an hour just looking the alien over and needlessly adjusting the pillow for their head. She was no doctor, she had no idea what she was supposed to do with a comatose being from another planet. Which was why she prayed that the alien would recover on their own while she went to go take a morning shower. Anna went into her dreary little bathroom that had seen better days and climbed into the tub after peeling off her work uniform that she'd fallen asleep in. The heated water was a blessing and she shamefully moaned in exctasy as it hit her body. She couldn't help herself, the water was normally broken and spewed out warm water at best. Perhaps she was recieving a bit of good karma for saving the alien. Surely god was rewarding her for all the effort she went through to pull the heavy being up the stairs to top floor of the apartments where hers was located. Yes, that was surely it.

She conviently forgot that it was _she_ who knocked them out in the first place.

She wrapped herself in a towel after exiting the shower, making her way into her room, briefly forgetting her latest guest. She gripped the towel a little tighter around herself, not really knowing why. The alien was comatose and was an entirely different species, why should she care if her towel accidently fell? Sighing at her own silliness, she went into her little dresser and pulled out some clothes to wear, just a simple t-shirt and jeans. Her mother would kill her if she knew that Anna was still dressing like a boy. What could she say? She didn't find skirts and dresses appealing. That was stuff for princesses, and in what universe would she ever be a princess?

She left into the bathroom to get changed. No, she couldn't get changed in front of the alien. What if it really was a boy?

Despite there being such an exotic guest in her home, Anna didn't really do anything differently as the morning passed. She watched the alien sleep for a bit, then decided to see what was on television. She watched some daytime television, particularly a show about housewives who complained about their husbands and the husbands complained about their wives. It was... so cookie cutter that she couldn't believe it actually existed. But to her everlasting shame, she ended up laughing at the terrible jokes that took place.

"I wish I could just chop him up like an onion." One houswife said.

A scoff by another before, "Yeah, then your ass will be sitting their crying, just like when you chop onions."

Anna was so glad no one was around to see her laugh like a buffoon.

She occasionally got up to check on the alien, not really doing anything besides staring at it and leaving, but she had to do something. Eventually time passed into the afternoon and Anna found herself getting ready for work. She sighed at the thought of another day of cleaning dog shit, but she told herself it was worth it. She got to see Bishop and in the end she _was_ helping animals. With a nod, she grabbed her keys and got ready to leave, but first she would check on her silent friend. Anna peaked a head into her room and saw the alien had not changed in any way since the last time she looked.

"I'm uh... i'm off to work now. If you uh, you know, wake up or anything. The bathroom is right across from here and you're free to raid the refrigerator if you get hungry." She went to close the door, but suddenly stopped as a thought crossed her mind. "Those Hershey in the freezer? They're mine. Don't eat them or else you'll be answering to me, buddy." She glared and closed the door.

It wasn't until she was outside her apartment, locking the door, that she realized she had just had a conversation with a comatose person. God, was she getting lonely or something? She shook her head at the thought before leaving her apartment building. She waved a hello to Mrs. Green who was just going back into her own apartment. Once outside, she walked up to her car and with wide eyes, screamed out the first thing that came to mind.

"What happen to my car?!"

The front was heavily dented, the front window had a giant spiderweb like crack in it. The roof looked as though someone dropped a big rock on it and even her back window had a large crack in it. For a moment she thought someone had something against her. Sure, she didn't live in the best neighborhood, but never had this happened. Had she borrowed money from someone and forgotten? What if this was just a warning? What if they were coming for her next? Oh god, she might have to move and change her name. But then what about her alien friend, what would she-

Oh... right.

Anna groaned in dismay as she remembered the previous night. She pouted as she looked at her car that had been with her through thick and thin. She wondered if she could even legally drive it with it like this. Surely having a cracked front window was against the law. It was one of those things that you should know, yet for some reason the answer escaped her. Groaning once more, she took her phone out of her pocket and checked the time.

"No time to call a cab... not that I could afford it." She said to no one. Feeling bad for what she was about to do, she pulled up her contacts and dialed a number.

There was one ring, then two, then three, then-

"Ugh... hello?" A groggy voice answered.

"Kristoff, don't hang up!" She quickly said.

"Anna? Dude it's my day off. I'm going back to sleep."

Panicking and not wanting him to hang up, she said the first thing she thought of.

"I'm pregnant!" She shouted, startling a passerby who happily offered a congratulations. She offered him a nervous smile before turning back to her car.

At first there was silence, then, "That's uh... wow. Was this like- did you- uh... don't like take any offense but do you know where the father is? I'm just assuming this was a one night stand, I mean you haven't had a boyfriend since highschool." Came the questioning reply.

Anna sighed heavily. "I lied. I just needed you to wake up, this is important." She admitted.

"And feisty-pants strikes again ladies and gentlemen. Once again I have been tricked." He didn't sound happy.

"I'm sorry." She immediately said. "But my car's all messed up and i'm going to miss work. I need a ride."

"You could have just said that instead of the whole pregnant thing." She could hear him rolling his eyes.

"You would have hung up!"

"I'm not that heartless."

"Who told the whole school about me wetting the bed when I was eleven years old?!" She growled.

"Look, do you want me to hang up so I can start getting ready to pick you up, or do you want to argue about something that may or may not have happened nine years ago?"

"It did happen, you... you- you butthead!" Another passerby walked passed, only this one had to stifle her giggles. Anna flushed an embarassing red at the sight.

Kristoff did not hide his chuckle. "Whoa now, watch it before you say something you regret."

"Just come get me!" And then she hung up the phone.

Despite their banter, Kristoff showed up as fast as he could, parking outside of Anna's apartment complex. He whistled as he saw her walk up, though he wasn't paying attention to her.

"What happen to your car? You piss someone off?" He asked seriously.

"Just... got into a little accident is all." She said, witholding the information that she'd not only found what was possibly the only alien to ever visit earth, but that she had ran them over.

"Little accident." He said in disbelief.

Anna got into the passenger's seat and closed the door. "Let's just get to the shelter. My boss already chewed me out over the phone when I told him i'd be running late."

"This humble servant lives to serve." Kristoff bowed as best he could in the driver's seat.

He recieved a slap on the arm for his behavior.

Fifteen minutes later and Anna was waving goodbye to Kristoff, offering one more thanks and even an apology for waking him. He shrugged it off with a simple 'what are friends for', before driving off back to his own apartment to get some more sleep. Anna went inside and said hello to the daytime security guard, Lorenzo, before going about her duties. She managed to avoid her boss as she went about feeding the cats first. One of them, an orange cat with white stripes, reminded her of garfield. He seemed docile, so she stuck a finger into his cage and asked if he wanted some spaghetti.

His answer was to hiss and scratch at her probing finger. She pulled back her cut finger and sucked on the wound, glaring at the evil cat.

Anna did not stick her finger into anymore of the cat cages.

As Anna went into the dog section and fed the hungry beasts, she stopped cold when she got to Bishop's cage, the smile she had ready for him falling away. His cage was empty, though there was a little brown present waiting just for her. She wondered if he had been taken out to be given shots or something, she honestly didn't know how everything worked here despite working here for a little over a year. She shrugged, continuing to go about working before she was caught standing still by her boss. After she finished feeding the dogs, she went up to the front to see Lorenzo behind the counter, having himself a lunch break apparantly as he chowed down on a sandwhich filled with various meats.

"Lorenzo." She got his attention, a piece of turkey stuck to his lip. "Did Bishop get taken out for his shots?" His puzzled look only seemed amplified by the turkey that mercilessly clung onto his bottom lip. "Er... number thirty seven?" She tried. He only licked up the turkey on his lip and blinked at her. She held her hands up, holding her palms horizontally and creating a small space between them. "The little rottweiler."

Recognition dawned on his face. "Ohhh." He nodded. "Got adopted this morning." And with that he went back to his meal.

"Oh... okay." Anna turned and slunk away pitifully.

She knew not to get attached to the animals. The adults had a high risk of being put to sleep because no one would want them and the puppies and kittens were always picked up so fast that it was also pointless to see them as anything more than work. Still, Bishop had warmed up to her so fast, had looked at her with those tiny little puppy eyes and something clicked. She'd wanted him, but her apartment didn't allow pets. For some reason she hoped no one would see the little bundle of cuteness and leave him there forever. But that was a horrible thing to think. That would only lead to him being put to sleep and worst yet he would never know what it was like to run around a house free and to be taken for walks.

She sighed as she got the cleaning supplies and got back to work. It was time to clean the cages.

Anna was finally free from work at nightfall, she didn't bother calling Kristoff simply because she felt bad about waking him up before. The man worked terrible hours and sleep was a luxury for him. She certainly wouldn't ruin the rest of his day off by making him pick her up. So, she waited outside a bus stop and took the rather smelly bus home. She had to walk a few blocks once she'd gotten off, but she'd much rather do this then carry another alien up her apartment stairs.

Anna walked into her apartment and turned on the living room light. She was tired, no doubt. All she wanted was to crash onto her couch and let sleep take over. But, tired as she was, she had not forgotten that she was hosting a guest. She figured they'd be asleep like normal, but she might as well check. So she walked to her room, opened the door, and blinked, confused at the sight.

Her bed was empty.

She only had a split second to recognize the sound of the bathroom door creaking open before she was suddenly assualted. Anna hit the floor, a great weight on her back as two hands held down her arms and a knee dug into her back. She struggled, cried out, afraid that someone had stolen into her apartment. There was the sound of a hiss, almost like a snake but more of a growl. It made her back vibrate and it took her perhaps just a little too long to realize that the sound had come from whomever was holding her down.

"Où suis-je?" A voice, far too rough to be human, the sound like sandpaper against sandpaper. Anna, too afraid, only whimpered in response. "Où suis-je?!" Again the voice called.

Somehow rational thought slipped into Anna's frazzled state and she realized that was another language.

"Réponds-moi, humain!"

Was that... did they say Moi? Wasn't that french? She was being assualted by a frenchman! Never did she think she'd see the day. God, she didn't know any french. What could she say? What did they want?

"Mercy." She begged.

"Merci?" A questioning tone.

"Mercy." She tried again, not realizing that the language barrier had reared its ugly head.

"Que voulez-vous dire, merci? Dis-moi où je suis, Humain!"

All Anna knew was that the voice was getting angrier and that this person on top of her was much stronger than she was. She didn't want to think it, but was she possibly about to be raped? She feebly tried to struggle again, only to feel more force applied to her back. She felt herself choke on her own sobs when she felt something thick press between her cheeks as the person on her back readjusted themselves slightly.

"D-don't do this! I can give you money! I don't have much, but please take it, take anything but that!" Anna knew it was useless, this person could do whatever they wanted, they could easily have their way with her and take whatever they wanted after, including her life.

"Don't... do this..." The voice sounded above her, sounding perplexed.

"Please don't."

One hand came away from Anna's arm. She thought to move, only to recieve a warning growl as she felt the other hand pierce into her arm, sharp nails threatening to draw blood.

Wait... nails?

"Reconnaissez-vous la langue qu'elle parle?" Her capturer spoke.

Anna heard a strange whirring sound before, "Je crois que c'est l'anglais." That definitely didn't sound human, quite stale and... robotic?

Suddenly the hand was back to holding her down completely.

"J-just let me go. You can have anything."

"Ee-ngl-ash?"

It took Anna a second to realize just what was being said. "E-english?" She asked nervously.

"English." They repeated perfectly.

Anna gulped. "Y-yes. English. I speak english."

There was another growl before, "Jek tak, Ee noon say-o la-mun, English."

"Jun Ki" The robot voice responded.

Ok, that definitely wasn't french. Anna didn't even bother trying to move this time, seeing as her capturer still had a vice grip on her arms. She wondered if she should feel flattered that... well that it was so happy to see her. It didn't seem to be making any moves in _that_ direction, instead it seemed to be trying to communicate.

 _So it was a boy..._ Anna thought as she had come to realize that it must have been her alien friend that had her held down. Surprisingly, knowing this only made her feel slightly safer in her predicament. Surely she could explain to the alien that she'd saved him and therefore he would go on his merry way, right? Perhaps he would leave her a gift, something highly advanced that Anna could sell and make a fortune off of.

But then the alien moved again.

Anna found out that she _didn't_ know its gender. She figured it out when she felt the thick tube-like thing between her buttocks move and suddenly that tail that looked so dangerous before was now lined up to her throat. She didn't know whether to be happy or not that it turned out to be its tail.

"Human." The alien spoke.

"Y-yes?"

"English... Not much translate. Hard speak it. Tell location."

Anna was afraid to reply, scared that if she answered in the wrong or in a way that upset the alien, that she'd find out what the alien planned on doing with its tail to her neck.

"Words, human!"

"W-wincest street! Terrible name I know, but its actually someone's last name apparantly."

"Location." The alien tried again, this time pressing its tail further into Anna's skin.

"My apartment... In America?"

"Apartment?"

"Um... My nest?" She tried.

The tail was retracted and Anna breathed a sigh of relief. Though she found it wasn't over just yet.

"Human. I question. You tell truth, or die."

Anna never knew that broken English could be so terrifying.

"You want harm for me?"

Anna blinked. "What? No! I saved you!" She left out the part where she ran them over.

"Told persons of me?"

"No. I swear I didn't." And it was the truth, despite how badly she wanted to tell Kristoff, she held it in.

"Jun see Eh?" The alien questioned, though Anna assumed right that it wasn't aimed at her.

"Jun see." The robotic voice appeared again.

Suddenly Anna could move as the weight was lifted off of her. She quickly scrambled to her feet, probably not wise when an alien seemed to think you were a threat, but she couldn't help herself. She rubbed at her back where the alien's knee had driven into her so hard. Oh, what did she do to deserve this?

 _run over the first alien ever with your car._ She thought pitifully.

Anna turned around and came face to face with the alien that had previously been asleep. Well, she figured they were not as injured as she had thought if they were doing all this. Now that they stood in front of one another, Anna could see they were a head taller than her. Their eyes were literally like deep space, colored completely black with little whisps of light painted inside. They were... kinda beautiful actually. Maybe she was weird, but Anna thought she could easily get lost in them for hours.

But then suddenly she wasn't looking at an alien.

Anna watched with bizzare fascination as the alien literally morphed in front of her. It wasn't like looking at the painful transformation of a werewolf, but rather a quick and seemingly painless transition, like a chameleon changing colors. She watched as its skin took on a snow white color, watched as a cute little nose formed, full pink lips formed a thin line, and big, blue, human eyes looked her way. The hair had changed from its velvet color into the colors of... well a shade of blonde she'd never seen naturally. She even watched as curves filled out on its body, perfectly sized breasts and a cute perky butt made themselves known while the waist thinned out in a way to show off the hips even more.

Anna wasn't gay... So why did her heart skip a beat?

The alien, no this _woman_ , that stood before her offered a cold look as they raised a hand to be shaken.

"You may call me Elsa."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Wow thanks for the reviews and follows guys, I feel so humbled lol. I honestly thought this was pretty cliche and silly, but I figured why not post my first story, i've been dying too. Anyway don't want to bore anyone with me squeeling like a schoolgirl over my first reviews.

Strasza: Ty for the review. You make me feel a little nervous, like i'm not going to be able to keep it entertaining for you, but i'll do my best. (Also totally cool that ur my first reviewer)

BlossomCharms: Ty for the review. Glad you found it interesting, really I do, I thought the whole alien thing was a little cliche, but glad you enjoy it.

* * *

Anna felt suitably justified for her dumbstruck look. She'd gone from assuming she was being mugged, to assuming she was about to be raped, to assuming she was going to be murdered by an alien, to assuming she was about to meet and greet said alien, to her current situation of staring down probably the most beautiful woman to ever grace this planet.

"Customary?" The alien- no, _Elsa_ said with a squint of her eyes.

"Huh?" Was Anna's well thought out retort.

"Hands. Greetings. Not customary?" Elsa tried with what little knowledge of English she possessed.

Anna blinked before looking at Elsa's outstretched hand. "O-oh! Yes, this is normal, a very normal greeting. Why if I didn't know you were an alien, I'd assume you were normal." She rambled, hand reaching up to scratch at the back of her head embarrassingly.

Elsa's squint grew thinner and Anna almost thought for a second that the room's temperature had went down. When she realized she had left Elsa hanging, she quickly reached out with a sweaty palm and shook her hand.

"N-nice to meet you. I'm Elsa- er no I'm Anna. Anna Summers." She said nervously, shaking Elsa's hand a little harder than what was necessary before letting go.

"Anna." Elsa repeated, trying out the name on her tongue. Anna almost melted at Elsa's wondrous voice speaking _her_ name.

Anna gulped. She was not gay, especially not for an alien.

"Trade." Elsa suddenly said.

"Trade?" Anna questioned.

Elsa gave a stiff nod. "Information."

"Oh... er, what did you want to know?" Anna asked, confused about what this alien could possibly want to know from her.

Anna watched as Elsa's face scrunched cutely as she tried to figure out how to say what needed to be said in English. "Location... for ship." She said.

Anna was confused. "Ship? Like a boat? Like a- Oh! You must have crashed here on a spaceship. Of course." Perhaps she had seen too many alien movies.

Elsa's stoic face hinted at nothing as she said, "Know location?"

Anna wanted to say no, but then she thought perhaps it was where she'd first found her. "I might." She offered lamely.

Elsa narrowed her eyes at her before nodding her head. "Can assist in helping me?" She asked.

"Of course, i'll drive you." It was the least she could do after running her over.

Elsa nodded once more. "Now you."

Anna blinked. "Me?"

"Trade. Information for me. Now you."

She was asking what Anna wanted? What did Anna want? She was being asked by a superior alien race what she wanted. Did that mean she could have anything? Could Anna ask for a ray gun that turned anything into chocolate? She shook her head at the thought. How silly, this was big, she could get anything. Surely she could ask for a genetically modified body to be a superhero. She'd dreamed of being one as a kid. She could ask for money. But then again, she doubted the alien had any human money. God, what did she want, what could the alien give her that she-

Her eyes trailed down a beautiful body. She felt her mouth water at the sight of breasts bigger than her own, a waist that her fingers itched to touch, and then back up to perfect lips that she wanted to kiss. Perfect lips that could be around her-

Anna's eyes went wide, which in turn startled the alien who crouched down slightly as though getting ready to attack.

"S-sorry!" Anna quickly said, hands up in a gesture of surrender. "I actually don't want anything. Please, let me do this for you, it'd be my pleasure actually. Not everyday you get to help an alien get back home." She rushed out, scared for a moment that the alien could read her thoughts.

Elsa stood back up slowly. "Nothing wanted?" She questioned.

"Not a thing. Certainly not you- er I mean, not that I wouldn't _want_ you." She tried to explain, only for the alien to continue with that soul piercing icy glare. "I mean who wouldn't want you? You're gorgeous, like model gorgeous. I mean, I don't want you because i'm not gay. Not that there's anything wrong with that. If i were though, I would be all over you. I'd be like a tiger, a hungry, horny, redheaded tiger who-" Anna shut up when she saw Elsa crouching again. "Y-you know what? Let's just forget this and go find your ship."

Anna, despite her horrible awkwardness around the woman, managed to get Elsa to follow her outside. At first she didn't seem to want to leave the apartment, but a little coaxing from Anna and the goddess stepped outside. Anna led her through the building, watching as Elsa seemed to be looking everywhere at once, cautious, perhaps scared. Anna felt for her then, and chastised her libido that had gotten the best of her earlier. What was she thinking? This was an alien who had crashed onto her planet, alone and scared, surrounded by an unknown species on an unfamiliar planet. She had no way of defending herself and had awoken in a strange home of some babbling girl. The poor girl must have been terrified, though she hid it well behind that icy mask.

Anna learned all too quickly not to assume things.

Mrs. Green suddenly appeared, the old woman coming out of her apartment door that just happened to be right next to Elsa. Anna went to greet her, but watched with mouth agape as Elsa reacted much faster. The alien woman quickly pivoted on the spot and held out her right hand. Blue energy seemed to crackle between her fingers before suddenly Mrs. Green was frozen on the spot, encased in a block of ice.

"Oh my god!" Anna screamed.

Elsa whirled on her next, hand up and aimed straight at her.

"Whoa, whoa, wait! It's me, it's Anna, remember?! I'm helping you get home!" Anna was once again holding her hands up in surrender, though this time her heart was hammering for different reasons.

Elsa's narrowed eyes did not go away, even after she dropped her hand and went to walk away.

"W-wait." Anna called, stopping Elsa's advance. "We can't leave her like this. She wasn't going to hurt you. It's just Mrs. Green, she _couldn't_ hurt you if she tried." And that was without the crazy ice thing she just did.

Elsa walked to Anna and roughly grabbed her arm before dragging her away toward the stairs of the apartment complex. Anna protested, but Elsa didn't stop until they reached the stairs. Once they did, she turned around and pointed the same hand out at Mrs. Green. Anna watched as the ice melted away as though it were never there, and Mrs. Green just looked around as though confused. And she most certainly was as she was the only person in the hallway despite her thinking she saw little Anna with some beautiful blonde for a moment.

Outside, Anna and Elsa came rushing out the front door. Elsa slammed it close behind them and looked around, checking to make sure there were no more humans attempting to sneak up on her.

"Wow, is that like some alien magic?" Anna questioned after a moment.

Elsa said nothing.

"Um... anyway... my car is over there." Anna said, pointing toward the beat up vehicle.

When they arrived, both were looking at the car in disbelief. Anna, because she had forgotten the state it was in, and Elsa because despite her being foreign to the planet, knew that cars were not meant to be driven in this state.

Anna was just glad she didn't remember the car.

"I promise it's safe to drive." She lied.

Elsa's ice blue eyes bore into her for a moment before she nodded. Anna guided her to the passengers side and let her sit down before closing the door, startling the alien with the slam. She cringed and apologized, grateful that Elsa hadn't frozen the entire vehicle. She rounded the vehicle and got into the driver's seat. Forgetting how fidgety the alien was just that quick, Anna slammed her door and recieved a glare after the alien jumped in her seat. Anna apolgized again and stuck her keys into the ignition. The car started and Elsa reacted accordingly.

She raised her fist, as though she were about to punch the dashboard.

"Its just the engine!" Anna cried, scared that her car was about to be in much worse condition.

Elsa was glaring at the loud vehicle. Never had she heard anything so loud when it came to transportation. She put her fist down when the car did nothing to her and continued to hum, not because the human beside her said anything. She did however keep an eye on it, thinking about what ways this 'car' could possibly harm her.

Anna just sighed in relief and put her foot on the gas pedal, but not before awkwardly buckling Elsa's seatbelt for her. The two left from in front of her complex and down the street. The drive was silent and for Anna it felt full of awkward tension. She didn't know what to say. Was it polite to ask about Elsa and where she was from? Would it be rude of her? She certainly didn't want to anger her, she'd already seen what she was capable of. So, without much thought, she reached for the radio, thinking she could at least fill the car with some sound.

She forgot that she liked to listen to her music on blast.

"ow a kiss, fire a gun! We all need someone to lean on!" The radio sang at an absurd volume.

Elsa did not freeze the car, though she found it appropriate to smash her fist into the dashboard several times, denting it heavily.

"Elsa, no!" Anna screamed, car swerving a bit as she reached over to try and stop her.

The drive was long, but somehow they had made it alive. The interior of Anna's car looked much worse, but it was still functioning. The radio however... well it didn't make it. It succumbed to Elsa's startled wrath. Anna decided not to complain, after all she could always replace the radio and fix the car, though she mostly didn't say anything because even after all of that butchering and battering with her bare fist, Elsa didn't seem the least bit hurt. In fact the brief glance Anna got of her hand showed that it was still as perfect as before. That in itself was somehow terrifying.

Anna looked confused as they approached the spot where she found Elsa. There were several people gathered around, a few police lights and what looked like news vans. She had a bad feeling about this, and it only got worse as she parked the car as close as she could and told Elsa to get out. Anna got out and went to Elsa's side, she opened the door just to find Elsa fighting with the seatbelt. When Anna heard her growl in a way only an alien could, she knew she had better hurry up and help. She helped the woman out and offered her a hand with getting out, to which Elsa only glared and stood up on her own.

The duo walked towards the woods, where they were stopped by a crowd of people blocking the way. There was a group of officers halting any passage into the woods. Several news reporters were all brandishing their microphones at them and firing off questions left and right. Anna kind of figured out what might have happened, but she wanted to be sure. She tapped a man's shoulder who was carrying a large camera, aiming at the reporter for his station.

"Excuse me." Anna called.

He looked her way to show he acknowledged her before resuming his job.

"What's going on?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

"Oh man you won't believe it. They found a real live alien ship just parked in the middle of the woods. They're prohibiting anyone from getting too close, but i've seen it man. It's the freakiest shit you'll ever see, no way is it man made. The craziest thing is that people think the alien is still inside. The police are trying to force it out or something." He replied, sounding like he was having the best day of work ever. Which Anna supposed he was. This was a scoop you didn't see everyday.

Anna sighed before turning to Elsa who was standing patiently beside her, waiting for Anna to get her to the ship like she'd told her she would. Anna looked around before leaning into Elsa and whispering, telling Elsa that they'd found her ship and were probably trying to get into it right now.

Needless to say, Elsa was not pleased.

Anna watched as her gorgeous face turned into one of pure anger. Her fingers flexed and Anna could see the ice magic flowing through them. God, was she going to attack everyone? She couldn't! The police had guns! Surely she couldn't take them all on.

"W-wait. You can't do that. They could kill you." Anna whispered harshly, though mostly scared she was about to lose this alien after leading her here. Surely that meant something, it was almost like Anna had led her to her death.

Elsa looked to Anna, then back to the crowd, then back to Anna. Anna realized she must not have been very confident in what she wanted to do either. The woman looked crestfallen while the ice magic dissipated in her hand. Anna couldn't take it, seeing her like that. She'd never want to see a woman of any kind sad, but to see one so beautiful look like that...

"I'll help you!" Anna whispered confidently. "I'll help you with whatever you need. I'll build you a brand new ship if I need to. Just... just don't fight here, not now. There's no way you could take so many people, especially without exposing who you are. There are so many cameras, all of them looking for you. Just... just come home with me and i'll help you." Anna told her, serious about every word.

Elsa's big blue eyes looked up to Anna and just stared sadly at her. When she looked away toward the woods where her ship undoubtedly lay with a look of anger, Anna was sure she would fight for it. She got ready to grab her, to try and force her to back down, something that wouldn't go well, but she had to try.

Only there was no need.

Elsa lifted her left arm, an arm that held a bracelet around her wrist. Anna hadn't really thought about it, but Elsa was still in her alien attire. She wasn't worried, surely with how dark it was, no one would really notice her tight black outfit that hugged every curve of her delicious body.

 _Calm down Anna, not the time._ She chastised herself.

"Il ket my Nunc, Tara ke nil." Elsa spoke into the bracelet and then turned to leave, heading for Anna's car.

Anna blinked, and it took a moment to realize that Elsa wasn't going to fight, that she was heading back to the car to leave with her. Anna smiled and practically skipped back to her vehicle. She got up to the door and opened it for Elsa who was waiting. She gently closed the door this time and went around to the driver's seat. Once in, she turned the ignition, helped Elsa buckle up, stuck the gear into reverse and-

She froze as the sound of an explosion went off. Anna looked up and out the front window she saw people running away. In the woods she saw a bright blue glow emanating before it suddenly shrunk and disappeared. The sound of another explosion went off and then it was suddenly quiet, aside from the screaming people who were either running away or ducking for cover.

"What was that?" Anna finally found her voice.

"Ship destroyed." Was Elsa's answer.

Oh.

Anna pressed down on the gas pedal and soon they were off. Anna thought about how hard that must have been, to destroy her own ship, the only thing she had that was familiar on this planet. Now she was stranded, abandoned on earth. Well, she wasn't alone. Anna would do everything she could to help Elsa get back. Though as she drove on, she realized that she'd just stuck her foot in her mouth. How the hell was she going to build a ship for Elsa? The top minds of the world couldn't even build a ship that went beyond the moon, how was she going to make one that needed to go across possibly galaxies? Anna sighed as she drove on. It was at times like this she remembered her father. He always knew how to cheer Anna up. Sometimes he'd tell a funny joke, something like-

"Well," Anna started, gathering Elsa's attention. "Guess you know how to go out with a _bang_ , huh?"

Elsa's glare was enough to kill.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry, sorry, I know, another author note. Just wanted to say something really fast, not entirely story changing or spoiling, just wanted to clear something up. Anna assumes that Elsa crashed landed on the planet, but is that really the case? Am I that cliche? Anyway on with the story.

"Mi casa es su casa." Anna said as she opened the apartment door and stood aside so that Elsa could walk in. Only Elsa didn't, instead she looked at Anna untrustfully after hearing her strange utterance. "Um... It means my house is your house. Really it just means for you to make yourself at home." Anna tried again, nervously laughing in the face of Elsa's glare.

Elsa watched her wither under her gaze for just a few more seconds before walking inside. Anna went to follow behind, but found herself eyeing Elsa's behind as it swayed hypnotically inside, knowing the exact size of both her cheeks thanks to the tight material wrapped so snuggly against Elsa. Anna shook her head, mentally slapping herself for eyeing up her guest like that. What was wrong with her? They were both women and weren't even the same species.

Anna closed and locked the apartment door. She nearly ran smack into Elsa who stood waiting for her.

"U-um." Anna stumbled over her own words, wondering what she should say to her.

"Why help?" Elsa questioned.

Anna blinked. "Huh?"

"Me. Why help, me?" Elsa tried again.

"Oh." Anna laughed nervously before going to answer... but what the hell would she say? She didn't know why she wanted to help Elsa. Was it just her being a decent human being? Was she interested in getting to know Elsa better? Was this out of pity? Was she maybe trying to make up for the fact that she caused all this by running her over? She looked down when she realized it was probably a little of everything, but mostly it just felt right. Felt like something she _wanted_ to do and _had_ to do.

Realizing that Elsa was awaiting an answer, she said simply, "Because that's just who I am." And for some reason that felt like a really good answer.

Elsa's frown showed that she didn't feel the same way. Still, she did not pursue her line of questioning any further and instead walked further into the living room. Anna followed behind, watching as Elsa just stopped in the middle of the room and looked around. Anna's apartment was nothing special. It was old and cheap, perfect for a girl like herself who barely passed highschool. The walls were a dull grey, the paint was peeling on the wall behind the television, the carpet was stained with various liquids, most she didn't do herself. And the worst part was that there was this odd smell, nothing too bad, but still there was the smell of something... well on the verge of rotting maybe? Who knows. Whatever it was, it stunk, not enough to drive Anna away, but certainly enough to make her feel embarrassed whenever a guest was over.

When Anna realized that Elsa was just going to stand there, she walked over to the couch and sat down before turning on the television with the remote. Elsa jumped, like a startled cat at the sound and got into what Anna assumed was a combat position.

"It's just the T.V." Anna explained, hoping she wasn't about to have another incident like her car.

Elsa watched as the pictures on the screen moved. Anna wondered if she'd ever seen anything like it. Was this perhaps fascinating for an alien? Surely they had invented something as simple as television. Anna guessed however that they hadn't, what with the way Elsa was so enraptured by the sight.

"Uh... it's like a thing where you can watch shows, like the news and stuff." She tried to explain it to the ignorant alien, but found that explaining the simple concept of a television wasn't quite as easy as she thought. She figured explaining the internet might be the same way. These were things people normally just knew.

"You can sit down." Anna offered.

Elsa's eyes finally slid away from the television to Anna, then to the couch. She seemed to have an internal debate before she moved over and sat down slowly onto the couch, almost like she expected it to be some trap. She sat stiffly at first, but ten minutes later when Anna looked her way again, she found Elsa to be laid back, lost in the television. Anna looked back at the T.V to resume watching the cartoon that she'd put on. It was a cartoon about a baker who got high off of sugar. It was... well it was actually a kid's show. She had no idea how this managed to stay on the air, or at the very least on the kid's channel. The baker was currently taking a hollowed out bread roll and snorting up sugar off the counter. Then he proceeded to cook up a bunch of little gingerbread men who were alive and all proceeded to sing a song about how glorious life was. Now Anna wasn't completely sure, but she was pretty sure this was all supposed to be in the baker's mind as he got high. How the hell did this get put on the air?

"Human possess gift of life?!" Elsa was amazed, astonished even.

Anna almost laughed, almost.

"It's just a cartoon, Elsa." She told her.

"Cartoon?" Elsa's brow furrowed in the cutest way.

"Yeah. A show for kids."

Elsa still didn't seem to understand, but Anna didn't know any other way to put it. So she said nothing while they continued to watch the baker's story. It would seem the baker was in love with Ms. Gills, the local fishmonger. Her body was absurdly attactive for a kid's show, her hips and breasts being overly exaggerated. Perhaps this was more of the baker's mind playing tricks on him. Anna watched as Elsa leaned in closer as the fishmonger began to sing her own song and raised her butcher's knife to slam into a fish's head as it wriggled for freedom. The other fish in the store shouted and tried to wriggle away, but the fishmonger just continued to sing and grab up fish to chop their heads off. Anna smiled at the sight, feeling something warm just from watching Elsa be fascinated like a child.

Then the fishmonger picked up a fish and twirled around, dancing with it and making it feel special, making it smile as though it thought it was going to go free, perhaps have even made a new friend.

Then she chopped its head off.

Elsa's interested and child-like stare turned murderous.

"Human play with food!" Elsa shouted, angry as though the cartoon were real.

Anna watched in horror as blue magic crackled in Elsa's right hand.

"Elsa!" She called, watching as the alien turned an angry glare her way. "It's just a cartoon, Elsa! It's not real!" She hurriedly said, scared that she and her T.V were about to be turned into popsicles.

"Human play with food!" She said again, as if Anna didn't understand her.

"Cartoons aren't real, Elsa. They are make believe. Entertainment for children." She tried again.

Elsa seemed to get it, at the very least her magic or whatever the hell that ice was disappeared. Elsa laid back against the couch, angry scowl still on her face.

"Let's watch something else." Anna tried. Well, now she knew to never ever play with her food. Apparantly it was very offensive where Elsa came from.

Anna switched to a documentary, some middle aged man droning on and on about world war two in the background while images and videos of the war were shown. Anna bit her lip, suddenly afraid that all of this human weaponry would upset Elsa, make her want to defend herself. A swift look to Elsa proved her wrong. Elsa was seated calmly, watching the show with almost the same interest as before. Perhaps this wasn't so bad... Elsa would have to learn about humans while she stayed on earth for however long she would. Still, Anna wondered if there was something better she could see about humans instead of their stupid wars.

"Is this fine?" Anna asked, she would have just changed the channel, but Elsa looked interested.

"Yes." Was the short and simple reply.

World war two it was then.

Anna fell asleep not even thirty minutes later. She was still tired from work, and Elsa had proved to be a workout herself, what with trying to keep her from destroying everything. That night, while Anna wouldn't remember everything, she'd remember that she dreamt of blonde hair, soft lips, and sultry coo's. She woke up the next day feeling oddly refreshed, though her back hurt from falling asleep sitting down. She instantly thought of her alien guest and went to look around.

Only she didn't have to.

Anna's eyes went wide at the sight of Elsa sitting on the floor and dismantling her television.

"What are you doing?" Anna asked, though not too loudly, afraid that she might startle the alien.

Elsa looked up to her before looking back down at her work. "Understanding how it operates." She said simply.

Anna blinked. Was her English better?

"Um... I kind of need that for... well for entertainment purposes." Anna said meekly, afraid that Elsa would grow angry.

With a handful of wires and the look of an innocent child, Elsa replied, "I must put it together?" She asked.

"That would be nice..."

Elsa said nothing and went about fiddling with the television some more. Anna wasn't sure, but she thought Elsa was putting it back together. She had stuffed the wires back inside carefully at the very least. Anna watched her for a couple more minutes before the urge to pee overruled her. She got up and stepped around Elsa who watched her disappear into the bathroom. Anna went to the bathroom, brushed her teeth, washed her face, and took a look at her twin braids. She could redo them, it had been a week after all, but she shrugged and left the bathroom.

The sight that greeted her was Elsa on the couch, with the remote in hand, watching the discovery channel.

"Didn't take you long to figure that out." Anna remarked as she went into the kitchen.

Elsa said nothing, too engrossed in watching two animals fight over a meal. Anna had her own ideas for a meal in mind. She went into the kitchen to make the most complex thing she knew how to make. She took out a bowl, a box of cereal, a carton of milk and started the delicate procedure of morning breakfast. When she came back out, she sat on the couch with a plop, ignorant of her audience as she dug into a bowl of Lucky Charms.

Elsa stared at her, watched as Anna dipped the spoon in and came up with a spoonful of sugary goodness and milk. She watched her jaw work as she ate, watched her throat move in the oddest way when she swallowed. She watched her do it again and again, utterly entranced.

Anna didn't notice until her bowl was half empty.

"Something wrong?" She asked. Before Elsa could answer she suddenly gasped out, "Oh! I'm so sorry. I didn't even offer you any. I'll get you a bowl." Anna said, placing her bowl on the coffee table and going to get more.

"I need not your sustenance." Elsa told her, stopping Anna in her tracks.

"What? But... you've gotta be hungry after all this time." Anna laughed, wondering if her guest was being modest.

"I require no sustenance." And with that, Elsa turned back to the television to watch Hyena's engorge themselves on a meal they had stolen.

Anna just blinked. "Oh... okay." So she sat back down and resumed eating.

Anna wondered just how advanced you had to be to _require no sustenance_ , as Elsa put it. To eliminate the need for food, was that really something to strive for. She nearly smacked herself at the thought. Of course it was! You could end world hunger with that kind of technology. But still... it seemed a little sad not to be able to enjoy a good meal from time to time.

She guessed however, that thinking like that was what made her human, what seperated her from Elsa.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Just addressing some reviews, feel free to skip the author note.

Salnar: Thanks for the review, glad you're interested, hope it stays interesting.

Strasza: The award for most reviews goes to this guy! No, really ty though. Yeah Anna's totally in denial and Elsa is just fun to write.

DrUSB: Ty for the review and instant fav/follow, the pressure is on now. As for how Elsa morphs, hmm i'm sure you'll find out in the future -hint hint-. Also dirty mind? Please, where do you think I got the idea for her to morph from, just kidding!... or am I?

BlossomCharms: Ty for another review, and really? No alien fics huh? Weird, I was for sure that would be a thing.

Wow, you guys make me feel pressured to do better. I don't ask that people leave a review, i'm just happy to see a few views on the story, BUT I greatly appreciate each review, totally makes me fangirl every time. Here's a little secret just because of all the wonderful reviews. I'm actually on chapter 10, I just like to edit stuff a lot, give it a day or so to see if I think about changing it. Anyway, just letting you know that the chapters should be coming out daily for at least a little while. Now, on with story.

* * *

Anna learned that Elsa liked television, well to be more specific, she really liked to watch documentaries that showed and narrated videos of human history. Anna was honestly bored, she could only watch so much of her kind's terrible history before she needed a break. So while Elsa spent all of her time staring at the television, Anna spent it on her phone, playing games she normally only played at work when she had a break. A part of her did hate giving up the television, after all it was the only form of entertainment besides her phone, but every time she looked over at Elsa's face, she just couldn't bring herself to say anything. She let Elsa rule the television for the whole morning and even into the afternoon. Anna only got up from the couch to make herself lunch and to go to the bathroom, and every time she swore she felt Elsa watching her until she disappeared around a corner or behind a door.

Eventually it came time to get ready for work and so Anna did just that. She donned her uniform, checked to make sure she was carrying her phone, and went to leave. She would've had a purse, but for the life of her she just couldn't imagine what she'd need it for. All she needed was her phone and her wallet, no matter how much her mother told her to wear a purse with her feminine products everywhere she went.

"Well i'm going to head to work now, Elsa." Anna said as she left out of the bathroom and walked across the living room. She would need to get to the bus stop, seeing as her car was not meant to be driven. She was lucky she didn't get into trouble for driving it last night.

"Work? Like occupation?" Elsa asked, though not very obvious, there were traces of curiosity in her tone.

"Yeah. I work at a pet shelter." Anna pulled out her keys, ready to open the door and lock it after leaving.

"When you come home?"

"Ten o clock. Anyway, bye Elsa." She was nearly out the door before she realized something. "Um, no one should come by but, if someone knocks on the door, don't answer it, okay?"

The confusion in Elsa's voice was clear. "How to answer a door? Would it speak to me?"

Anna tried to remember that Elsa was obviously a highly advanced and intelligent alien, it was just her lack of English that made her sound... well not so smart at times.

"Just don't open the door for anyone. It could be dangerous if someone comes in and finds you." And Anna meant dangerous for them, not Elsa of course.

"Understood." That was the last thing Anna heard before closing and locking the door.

Anna hesitated for only a moment before leaving to go to work. She was sure Elsa would be fine alone. She obviously didn't need Anna for company, the two hadn't even really talked so far. Besides, Elsa had the television for company and it was much more informative than Anna had been. She just hoped Elsa wouldn't watch the cartoon channels while she was away. She'd hate to come to a frozen apartment.

After getting on and then off the bus, Anna sped up her walk a bit. She was going to be late for sure, but only by a few minutes. If she hurried, then maybe she could get in without Mr. Hanson realizing.

No such luck.

"That's two days in a row Ms. Summers! I don't know what's going on in your life, but I advise you cut back on whatever wild lifestyle you young people seem to think is of the utmost importance. One more day like this and you're fired!" Mr. Hanson yelled at her after catching her walking in late.

"Yes, Mr. Hanson." She was looking down, never good at confrontations.

"Look at me when you have something to say!" He growled.

Anna obliged, though the defeated look on her face didn't change. "It won't happen again, sir."

"It better not! I'm sure I can find another worthless college drop out to clean up the shit in the cages!" He practically spit in her face as he closed the gap between them. Anna didn't bother correcting him and telling him that she hadn't even attempted college, it would only make her more pathetic.

Anna let him walk past her now that he was finished and went to walk away herself. Only, she caught the young guy at the front desk attempting to hide obvious snickers. He was already whipping out his phone to tell his friends about the loser who got chewed out by her boss. Anna might have felt inclined to give him a glare and a piece of her mind about his amusement, but what was the point? He was obviously better than her, he went to college, this was just a job for a little extra cash for him. He had a future ahead of him, one that didn't involve wiping up dog turds for a living. So, instead of saying anything to him, she just somberly walked past, keeping her head down.

She honestly hated this. Work only reminded her of how worthless she was, even though she denied it everyday when she got home. Everyday she would tell herself it wasn't so bad, but then everyday she'd come back to the shelter and be reminded that this was her life. That everyday she would go back to her cheap apartment that didn't even have proper waterflow in the bathroom, and everyday she would lay back and hope her dreams took her to a better place.

 _You're being dramatic._ She told herself.

It wasn't so bad, she never wanted to be rich or anything. She was fine where she was. Sure, her job could be better, but at least it paid the bills.

And just like that she was convincing herself that it was all okay, that she was happy with where she was. The cycle would repeat day after day until she was an old woman dying alone on her mattress.

Well... the cycle wasn't exactly the same. She didn't live alone now. Her first and only roommate Elsa was there now. She didn't offer much in the ways of conversation, but it was nice to have another body around the house, nice to just sit on the same couch as someone else. Sure, there was Kristoff and Rapunzel, but Kristoff was busy with work and Rapunzel busy with college. They didn't come over enough to cure that lonely feeling she'd get. But Elsa... well she was there all day. Even when she was a comatose body on Anna's bed, Anna had felt better just knowing someone was there.

Anna smiled the tiniest smile as she mopped up the floors of the cat's side of the shelter. She suddenly couldn't wait to get home to the alien, even if she didn't have much to say. Though, to be fair, Anna hadn't started up many conversations with her. Maybe the alien was quite talkative and would just need a little push. Anna didn't even pay attention to the cat that hissed at her and reached through the bars trying to reach her, her mind to busy thinking of a certain blonde haired goddess the whole time while she worked.

Anna got off work feeling exhausted, but excited. All throughout work she had imagined the conversations she could have with Elsa. Surely Elsa had so many things she could talk about when it came to whatever world she came from and what her people were like. Anna could offer up information about her own people and their cultures to even it out. God, why hadn't she thought to try conversing with Elsa before? It seemed so obvious that the two could talk for hours, to share things, to... well connect.

Anna got off the bus, walked the few blocks back to her apartment, journeyed up the stairs and happily took out her keys to unlock her apartment door.

"Els-" Anna was cut short and crudely reminded why she was afraid to try conversing with Elsa.

She never knew what would set her off.

Anna hit the ground like a sack of potatoes, only potatoes didn't have bones or nerves that could send signals of pain like she did. She felt the wind taken completely out of her sails, or in this case her lungs, as something heavy descended on her and she felt something sharp jabbing into her neck. She was barely aware, but she also heard the door slam shut and was bathed in total darkness. The only bit of light came from the windows in the living room and kitchen, and considering it was wasn't too long before midnight, well it was very dark.

Anna groaned, her head pulsing in pain.

"Who are you?" Anna would recognize that voice anywhere.

"E-elsa? What are you doing? Why are you-"

"Who are you? Speak your name!"

Feeling like she was having her first real meeting with Elsa all over again, Anna spluttered out, "A-a-anna!"

"Lies!" Oh god, there was that strange and most certainly terrifying alien hiss that Elsa could do.

"I'm serious, its me!"

"Anna said ten o clock in earth hours. It is currently ten forty two. What have you done with Anna?!"

Anna took a moment to think, and when she did, she realized that she was being attacked _again_ for being late, only this time it was much more physical.

"Elsa, please. I get off work at ten, but I also have to get home, you know." Anna complained, no longer feeling entirely scared, more angry and flabbergasted really.

Anna finally looked at Elsa and saw something beautiful, but oh so scary at this moment. Elsa's blue eyes apparantly came with glow in the dark features, because Anna was staring right into them. Elsa's eyes traveled to Anna's head before looking back into her own. Anna went to say something else, to plead her case so that Elsa wouldn't turn her into an ice statue, but Elsa suddenly reached up and plucked a hair right off the top of her head.

"Ow!" Anna complained.

The sharp jabbing against her neck didn't cease, Elsa's tail no doubt, as Elsa sat up and straddled Anna. Anna watched as Elsa's bracelet began to glow a sort of blue color, making it and Elsa's eyes the only thing visible.

"Scan." Elsa spoke.

Anna watched with fascination as Elsa's bracelet released a beam of light that perfectly ran over her line of hair in Elsa's hand. When the beam faded, a familiar voice spoke up.

"Signs show a one hundred percent match. This is undoubtedly the human from this morning." It was her bracelet! That computerized voice she first heard when Elsa first manhandled her, belonged to her freaking bracelet!

Suddenly Elsa's tail retreated and light filled the room as said tail flicked the light switch nearby. Anna blinked harshly, unable to shield her face from the light thanks to Elsa holding her arms between her thighs. When her eyes did adjust... well Anna was glad she wasn't a boy. Elsa was straddling her, soft thighs and plump ass resting against Anna's crotch.

Not that this was arousing... but if she were a boy than she would have found it arousing. Especially Elsa's tail that took on the same color of her skin, waving back and forth before shrinking and disappearing.

"Um... this is quite the welcome home." Anna tried to be funny, even threw in a nervous chuckle.

Elsa was not amused. "Was ten o clock not what you said?"

Anna sighed and briefly wondered why Elsa was still pinning her down, not that she was complaining. "I did... I should have been more specific. I leave work at ten. But you have to think about the journey home too. It takes me a little while to get back."

"Undestood. This will be taken into account next time." Elsa said before getting up and making Anna suddenly feel cold without her presence.

Anna got up off the floor, moaning from the pain in her elbows, back, and especially her head. "Are we going to do this everyday or something? We humans aren't as tough as you... well whatever your species' name is." Anna didn't know why she kept trying humor, Elsa was not easily amused.

However neither was Anna when she stood up and looked into her kitchen.

"What the hell?!"

The refrigerator, the stove, and even the microwave were all broken into, or rather they had their paneling taken off so you could see inside. Pieces that must have belonged to the appliances around the kitchen were strewn all about on the floor, like a child that forgot to put his toys back into the toy chest. And amongst the chaos stood Elsa, looking as though she didn't understand the problem.

"Your primitive equipment is quite different from things I have come to know." Elsa said.

Anna just raised a hand to her head and groaned. What should she address first? The fact that Elsa's English was clearly getting a lot better, or the fact that she needed to explain to Elsa that she couldn't just go around taking apart Anna's stuff for fun.

"Elsa... Can you stop opening up my appliances?" She asked tiredly.

Elsa's brow furrowed like a child being told they couldn't have candy.

"Why? You can put it back together." She said it simply, wondering why Anna disagreed with this.

"No, I can't. I don't know how this stuff works. You have to go to school to understand this stuff." Truthfully Anna wasn't sure about that, perhaps they just taught you this kind of stuff on the job.

Elsa raised a perfect eyebrow. "It is not mandatory that humans learn how to work their own equipment?" Anna noted that Elsa seemed genuinly confused by this.

"No, only people trained in specific things will know specific things, you know? Like a car salesman knows how to sell cars, not how to make them." Anna thought that was a pretty good way to explain.

"You sell vehicles to each other? They are not assigned?"

"No, Elsa. We buy them from people who make them."

Elsa looked to the appliances around her. "Humans are... strange." Elsa said.

"Can't argue against that." Was Anna's response. "But seriously, I have no idea how you did all this. I'm hoping you remember where everything goes." Anna looked to Elsa hopefully.

"A simple matter." Was what Elsa said before taking a seat on the kitchen floor and began putting things back together.

Anna sighed in relief and went to leave, but one look at Elsa sitting there, putting things together, and she had a desire she couldn't resist.

Elsa jumped slightly at the feel of Anna's hand brushing her shoulder. She looked over with a stoic gaze to see Anna take a seat beside her.

"You mind if I just watch? Maybe one day I will need to do this myself." Anna knew it was a lame excuse to spend some time with Elsa, but she knew the alien would buy it.

And she was right.

"This powers the cold storage unit, and this powers the piece I just mentioned, and this powers-"

Anna listened to Elsa explain in detail about what each piece did and where it went and even why it went there. She had no idea how Elsa knew any of this, considering she was an alien, but she didn't question it. Anna wouldn't remember how to put this stuff back together of course, but she was sure to remember the warm feeling she felt just sitting by Elsa and watching her work.

This, she decided, made it worth it to come home.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Ok so now we get to why it's rated M, just a small solo scene, literally one paragraph. You'll see it coming, plenty of warning signs, if its not your thing just run, run as fast as you can. And by run I mean scroll past that paragraph. Though I wouldn't worry, its my first ever smut scene, I doubt I did anything too mind blowing.

* * *

Anna didn't exactly sleep in a pretty way. Her legs were thrown over both sides of the couch, leaving her spread eagle, a hand resting on her stomach while another was thrown over the edge of the couch. She snored, something she didn't know she did until her mother brought it up at dinner for her and her father's amusement, leaving a very embarrassed and blushing eight year old at the table. It had only gotten worse as she got older, so bad in fact that one of her neighbors complained to her one day about hearing her snoring through the wall. That had certainly been embarrassing, luckily the man decided to get a simple pair of earplugs and that was that. Aside from her snoring, she also drooled, like a lot. Anna would form small puddles that stuck to her cheek and chin, leaving behind a wet pillow when she got up. Worst yet... she was a farter. She'd learned that from Kristoff after he slept over one night and the two had passed out in the living room. He'd told her she farted so loud and so hard that the cover flew off of her butt for a moment. To put it simply, Anna was an ugly sleeper.

Which is why she was so embarrassed when she woke up to find Elsa standing over her.

"E-elsa!" Anna, startled, grabbed the sheet she used while sleeping on the couch to further cover the amount of skin she had exposed while tossing and turning in the night.

"Human." Elsa responded.

Anna wiped the sleep from her eyes before looking up to the goddess who looked beautiful even in the morning. Anna noticed her hair was done up in a long braid that draped over her shoulder. God, could she get anymore gorgeous?

"Was there something you needed?" Anna asked, trying to forget about the rather... steamy dream she'd had that just may have involved a certain blonde. Anna told herself it was just because it had been a long time since she had last taken care of her own needs and even longer since she had someone to take care of them for her. She wasn't gay... she was just pent up was all.

"I am curious." She said calmly as she brandished a pink device. "What purpose does this device hold?" All of those documentaries was paying off, Elsa's English was just about perfect, and it had only been three days since Elsa decided to stay.

But Anna wasn't thinking about her English. No, instead she flushed heavily at the pink object that Elsa had undoubtedly found in her room.

"T-that-" Anna couldn't finish because Elsa had flipped a switch and it vibrated intensely in her hand. Elsa, naive and completely clueless, simply looked it over before gripping the base and pointing it toward Anna.

"What form of weaponry is this?" She asked.

Anna gaped, mouth opening and closing as words escaped her.

"Does it penetrate the enemy?" Anna's eyes widened as Elsa thrust it into the air as though it were a fencing sword. Perhaps she should have been impressed with the amount of finesse Elsa had with it.

"I-in a way." Anna mumbled, feeling like her face was on fire. God, why hadn't she hidden that? She hadn't even used it in forever!

"I see." Elsa nodded, and Anna hoped she was done and would put it back. "For what reason does it vibrate?"

"E-elsa!" Anna had enough. "Please give that back, it is very dangerous." Anna tried to sound like she was scolding her, but it really didn't work when you were red as a tomato and trying to fight off the lust filled thoughts of showing Elsa how it really worked.

Elsa glared at her before dropping the toy into Anna's lap. "Your barbaric human weaponry is not too advanced for me to handle." And with that Elsa left, back into Anna's old room.

Anna didn't say anything, far too proud of herself for not moaning when Elsa dropped the toy right between her legs. She sighed as she grabbed the vibrator and turned it off. She stared at it for a good long while before shuddering and placing it on the floor beside the couch. She pushed it under the couch and laid back, sighing again as she threw her hands over her eyes.

"Maybe later." Her mind thinking about her pink friend.

She would have to do it eventually. It had been too long, and Elsa was not helping. The alien walked around in that tight battlesuit of hers that did nothing to hide anything from the imagination. Anna wasn't attracted to her, of course not, she wasn't gay after all. She'd never dated a woman, never thought about sex with a woman and certainly didn't think about taking her blonde friend on numerous occasions.

God... she needed to just masturbate and get it over with.

Anna sat up and turned on the television. What popped up on t.v was the discovery channel. She smiled when she thought of Elsa sitting here and watching this whenever she went to work. Once Elsa had mastered the television, it was hard to tear her away. It was free information for her, an easy way to learn more about the planet she was on. She also seemed to learn English pretty fast while listening to the narrators. Elsa was treating T.V as a learning experience. It was so weird. Didn't she ever just watch something normal, something funny? Anna knew the answer was a resounding no. Elsa watched documentaries, especially ones that went into the past and the achievements of man. How did she not get bored?

Anna shook her head as she got up to shower. She could worry about getting Elsa into something a little more entertaining later. Right now she needed a shower. She walked up to her room and knocked on the door. She learned very quickly to bring her clothes into the shower with her instead of leaving in a towel to find some. She hated to admit it, but Elsa was so beautiful that she hated to show off any part of herself to her. It was... embarrassing, being so plain where Elsa was so beautiful. When Anna recieved no answer to her knock, she knocked again before pushing the door open slowly.

She didn't know why, Elsa never changed and she certainly didn't seem interested in a human's basic need for... pleasure. She supposed she knocked just to let the alien know she was coming.

She found Elsa sitting on the bed, an old and broken laptop that was forgotten in the closet sat in her lap. The thing was cracked open so the insides were exposed, much to Elsa's liking apparantly because she was rooting around in it, picking apart pieces and looking at them before placing them back or placing them in a pile on the bed. Anna had asked once why Elsa felt the need to take apart her electronics, to which Elsa responded with a simple 'trade'. Elsa would tell her, but in exchange Elsa wanted something from Anna. And apparantly she wanted nothing from Anna, because everything Anna offered was rejected.

So Anna just gave up, deciding that Elsa was probably just curious about how things worked for humans.

"Just getting some clothes." Anna said as she walked over to the dresser.

Elsa said nothing, continuing to tinker with the 'laptop' as Anna called it.

Anna left into the bathroom with a fresh set of clothes. She stripped and got into the shower, sighing in bliss at the warm water hitting her body. She let the water cascade down her skin for awhile before grabbing at the soap. She spread it over a rag and got to work. As she washed, she let her mind relax, and as she did... well it wandered over to other things. Maybe it was the dream she had, or the very enticing sight of Elsa holding her dildo, but Anna couldn't deny how hot she was feeling between her legs right now. She gulped as she thought about the fact that Elsa was in the house as well. She couldn't exactly do something like this.

 _As long as you're quiet._ She thought.

There wasn't much time between that thought before her fingers found their way downstairs, rag forgotten and laying at the bottom of the tub. Anna felt a little embarrassed by how fast she was going for it, but god did she need it. She rubbed a finger across her lower lips and sighed in contentment. A finger brushed her nub and she bucked, lips letting loose a soft moan. And she didn't stop there, she continued to rub at her slit, particularly her little bean of pleasure, feeling herself coming undone quickly. It really had been too long as she wasn't even going to last a minute, her mind fueling her thoughts with pictures of her roommates lips. She told herself it wasn't Elsa, told herself she wanted a hard dick and a rugged body. What she got was the sight of feminine curves and perfect lips opening to let a pink tongue run along her clit. Anna moaned heavily, seeming to forget that she was supposed to be quiet. She couldn't help it, she was so close. A lone finger dipped inside of herself, felt the wet walls crushing her finger in want. She cried out as she forced it as deep as she could inside and found that oh so special place that her last boyfriend couldn't.

 _God i'm going to-_

"Yo, Anna!" And just like that the vision and ecstasy began to fade. Anna blinked several times, wondering why she would hear Kristoff's voice in one of her fantasies. No offense to the guy, but seeing as he was her best friend since kindergarten it was kind of a turn off.

"Damn it." Anna cursed, pissed that she had been so near, so close, just to have it all ripped away by-

"Anna? Oh... uh hello. Who are you? My names-" What she thought to be Kristoff's imaginery voice was suddenly cut off by a grunt of pain and the sounds of something very heavy being slammed into her wall, shaking the apartment.

Anna listened to the sounds of pain and what was obviously some sort of fight before she realized what was happening.

"Oh god! Elsa, no!" Anna nearly tripped trying to rush out of the shower. She grabbed a towel and hapharzardly threw it on. She threw the door open, yelling when she got to the living room. "Wait! He's a friend, stop!"

Elsa had Kristoff pinned to the wall and had been mercilessly slamming him into it over and over, though it looked like this wasn't the only spot she chose, thanks to the sight of cracks in other parts of the wall. Elsa looked to her wildly, looking almost as though she were coming for Anna next. Anna bit back a choke and sighed in relief when Elsa dropped Kristoff, though she didn't back away.

"He just came in. No warning." Elsa explained.

"He has a key... he's a friend of mine. He's safe, okay?" Anna mumbled, looking at her friend who seemed to be dipping in and out of reality, probably didn't even know where he was right now.

Elsa nodded before picking him up with ease, something Anna thought looked extremely unlikely with how small Elsa was in comparison to Kristoff's bulk. Elsa made sure he was standing on his own two feet before she reached up and wiggled her fingers under his nose. Anna watched as blue energy came out and went right up Kristoff's nose when he breathed in. Suddenly he was wide awake and aware of his surroundings.

"Holy shit, what was that?!" He asked, apparantly beaten up so fast that he didn't even know who did it.

Anna went to anwser, to explain to her friend that it was all a misunderstanding. However Elsa had other plans. She reached up with her left arm, touched her bracelet with her right hand and fiddled with it for a moment.

"Look here." Elsa said.

Kristoff did as he was told, but he was no less confused. Elsa then pressed a tiny button on her bracelet and a flash of light came out of it and suddenly Kristoff passed out. Elsa didn't even bother to catch him. Anna reached out for him, but that was the best she could do as he crashed into her floor.

"Oh my god! Is he dead?!" Anna rushed over to him.

"Of course not." Elsa said matter of factly. "I have erased his memories of the last five minutes. Do not worry, he shall wake soon." Elsa said and went to leave.

"Wait!" Anna called. Elsa did in fact wait. "You just Men In Black'd him!" Anna said in disbelief.

"I do not understand." Elsa frowned cutely in confusion.

"You Men in Black'd him! Wiped his memories with a flash!" Her amazement was turned to horror. "Have you done that to me before?!" Elsa took far too long to respond in the negative for Anna. "Oh my god you have!"

Elsa's brow lowered. "I assure you I have not." And that was all that was said before Elsa turned and left back into Anna's room, closing the door behind her.

Anna, not knowing whether to believe her or not, shouted one more time. "I can't believe you can Men In Black people!" With Elsa gone, Anna went about a task that she really did not miss.

Moving heavy bodies.

Anna grabbed under Kristoff's arms and pulled, grunting in exertion as she dragged his large frame towards her couch. Surprisingly he was... well he was lighter than Elsa! It seemed impossible, but Elsa was definitely heavier. She was sure of it when she pulled him up on the couch, sat him down, put the remote in his hands and walked back to get dressed in the bathroom. When she did come back out, fully dressed, she found Kristoff looking around confused.

 _Play it cool, Anna._ She thought to herself.

"Find anything to watch yet?" She asked cooly.

"Uh... no." He responded, looking at the discovery channel where a cheetah was trying to get on top of his mate. "I uh... I just... Ugh nevermind." He shook his head and changed the channel, rubbing at what was undoubtedly his sore head.

"Weirdo." Anna let loose a fake laugh, thankfully Kristoff was too out of it to hear it. "What are you doing here anyway?" She asked as she took a seat beside him.

"It's saturday." He answered, and that was all she needed to hear.

Ever since they were kids, Anna and Kristoff spent the saturdays together. It got harder as an adult, what with work and all, but they still did their best.

"I've got work in like three hours, so no drinking." Kristoff told her.

"No problem." She said easily.

Anna didn't plan on saying anything about Elsa. She wanted to, but she figured Elsa wanted her presence to be a secret. Kristoff had no reason to go into her room and so she thought it would be an easy secret to keep.

But once again she had assumed wrong.

It was another hour later that Elsa made an appearance. Anna was surprised to see her casually walk out of the room. What really caught her eye though was that Elsa's 'equipment' was gone. Her battle suit, or whatever the hell that tight and far too sexy get up was, was gone. In its place she wore Anna's clothing, no doubt having been pilfered from her dresser. Anna gulped at the sight of a shirt that was too tight for Elsa's chest size and a pair of jeans that practically stuck to her like paint. It was also unbearably noticeable that Elsa wasn't wearing underwear. Her nipples were clearly seen through the tight, blue shirt she wore and her pants were riding low, so low that Anna only needed a few more inches to see the prize waiting inside.

Well... now she knew that aliens didn't possess hair on their bodies.

"Uh... Hi." Kristoff said, looking at Anna before doing his best to keep eye contact with Elsa.

Elsa did the strangest thing that Anna had ever seen her do. She smiled.

"Hello. You may call me Elsa." She reached out her left hand in greeting, her right still behind her back.

Kristoff reached out a hand and shook hers shortly before retracting it. "Uh... so you're a friend of Anna's?" He asked, offering a nervous chuckle in the face of this goddess.

Elsa's eyes slid to Anna's and the poor girl jumped as though Elsa were going to jump her right there and then. Anna certainly would not have minded with her looking like that.

"We are... close." Elsa said carefully before sliding her eyes back to Kristoff.

"Well that's... cool. Didn't know she had such a beautiful friend." He said, feeling as though Elsa was sending him a signal about their relationship being a little... different than what he expected.

"I came out to greet you." Elsa said, before brandishing what she had behind her back. Kristoff gaped and Anna, well Anna had never been more embarrassed than right now. "I assure you I am quite efficient with this weapon and I would hate to have to use it on you. Please refrain from entering the home without a proper warning." Then Anna watched in practically slow motion as she reached up and hit the switch, causing the ten inch, monster of a thing that easily dwarfed its pink counterpart, vibrate ferociously.

Elsa furthered her point by thrusting it at Kristoff who backed away with wide eyes, practically knocking Anna over in an attempt to get away. Elsa, satisfied with his fear, nodded her head to him one last time before leaving triumphantly, vibrator still shaking violently.

Kristoff, not knowing whether to be aroused or scared, turned to Anna.

"What was that about?" He questioned in sheer disbelief.

Anna only hid her face between her hands, wondering if she could run to Elsa and get her to do her Men In Black thing again.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Addressing reviews, feel free to skip the A/N.

Strasza: Yeah chapter 6 was just a view into their daily life. It kinda did go everywhere though, from lust, to silly, to serious, to more silly.

BlossomCharms: Hmm who knows? Maybe the Men In Black thing was a one time thing, maybe I plan to use it for more devious things in the future, maybe its all a big mindfuck and Elsa and Anna knew each other long ago before Elsa wiped her memories... That's right, think about it and worry.

FiveShadows: Caught your review just in time before I was about to upload. I'm glad other people share my silly sense of humor.

Ty guys for the reviews as always, I said it before and i'll say it again, I greatly appreciate every single one, they all make my day. Anyway, on with the story.

* * *

"Wow." Kristoff said in amazement as he and Anna stood in front of his car.

Anna bit her lip and chuckled. "Yeah my car's a mess." She said.

"Don't even try it, feisty pants." He smirked as he turned to her. "So, what the hell was that?" He asked, obviously holding back a laugh.

Anna growled at him. "It was a dildo, okay?! Is that what you want me to say? I've never even used it!" And it was the truth, it was a gift from Rapunzel as a joke. Anna hadn't thrown it away because... well apparantly her eyes were bigger than her stomach.

Kristoff did laugh now. "I didn't mean the toy. But I know it's yours now. I just assumed it was hers." He watched with amusement as Anna turned red and covered her face. "I was just wondering what you were doing with such a babe." Kristoff honestly hated the word 'babe', but he had no other way to describe her.

Anna fumbled for a lie before churning out, "She's my roommate. I've been having trouble with rent." She told him, hoping that a little of life's real problems would help convince him.

Kristoff looked a little angry though. "Why didn't you come to me?"

Great, he just had to be such a good friend. Now she needed another lie. "Didn't want to bother you. Besides I can solve my own problems." Anna gruffly replied, she wasn't mad, she just wanted him to drop it before he figured out Elsa's identity.

Kristoff sighed heavily. "Do you even know this girl? Like, she said you guys were close, but i've never seen her."

"She's a friend from work." Another lie that she would need to remember.

Kristoff scrunched up his nose. "She cleans dog shit too? Ugh, major turn off." He couldn't believe Anna had just so readily destroyed his image of the girl. Well, not destroyed, more like dirtied.

"She's one of the doctors." Anna wanted to beat herself upside the head, why did she keep lying?! She was just digging herself deeper. For some reason though, she didn't want him to think Elsa wiped down dog cages for a living, she was far too good for that.

"Why would she need a roommate if she's a doctor?"

"She's got her own problems, stop being so nosy." Anna glared, more angry at herself for lying than Kristoff's curiosity.

"Whoa, feisty pants." He held up a hand in surrender. "Just wanted to know what kind of roommate my friend has. For all I know she could be a psycho. You saw what she threatened me with."

Anna sighed. "She's foreign, okay? She has a different sense of humor." Well she supposed that wasn't a lie, Elsa _was_ foreign and she had no idea what the girl found to be funny, if she even laughed.

"Yeah? Her English seemed fine. Where's she from?"

"France." That was easy, Elsa had spoken french when they met, which made her want to know _why._ Out of all the languages in the world, the alien spoke french.

"French? Ooo-la-la. The sexiest language on the planet." He laughed.

Anna didn't tell him that her experience with the language involved her thinking she was about to be murdered or raped, probably both. And it certainly didn't help that it was being spoken in Elsa's alien form, which had a voice of utter terror. "Yeah... it's something."

"I want more info on this mysterious french woman who i've never heard of until today. But I have to go for now, got work." He said as he opened his car door and got in. Anna watched him roll down his window after turning on the ignition. "Oh and Anna," He got her attention. "Work on your lies, yeah? The doctor thing? Dead give away."

Anna just glared as he drove off. Damn it! She knew the doctor thing would sound suspicious.

Feeling unreasonably angry at Kristoff, Anna went back into her apartment complex and upstairs to her apartment door. She wanted to ask Elsa what that was all about. Why did she show her herself? Why did she feel the need to threaten Kristoff with... well a toy, but a toy that she thought was a weapon. She told her that Kristoff was a friend, and she'd already proven that she could beat him at will. Curious to Elsa's behavior, Anna stepped inside her apartment fully ready to confront the alien.

"I do not like him." Elsa said simply, no emotion to it, just a set of words.

Anna hadn't stepped two feet into the apartment when she found Elsa standing in front of her and answering a question that she hadn't even asked.

"Uh... why?" Anna asked, closing the door and locking it.

"What sort of fool enters the home of another with no warning? He was probably going to assault you and take your head as his prize." Elsa glowered now.

Anna blinked, that seemed oddly specific, but she wasn't going to question it. Obviously things were much different on Elsa's world, or at the very least the things she had been taught were very... primitive.

"He's a friend. He wouldn't do that." Anna tried to reassure her.

"I did not ask earlier, trusting your judgement as you know more about humans than I do, but what makes a 'friend' so special?" She questioned.

Anna looked right into Elsa's beautiful eyes that were so full of mistrust. "You don't know what a friend is?"

"The word escapes any definition I have come to understand."

Anna scratched her head for a moment. "You know... like a comrade." Anna tried, but Elsa's stoic face remained. "Um... A friend is someone you can trust." That sounded good, surely she would understand.

"I trust a Tekna to fix my ship, but that does not mean they will not kill me in my sleep if given the chance." Elsa said easily.

Anna didn't know what a Tekna was and decided it probably wasn't important. Elsa had a point she supposed, just because you trusted someone to do something, didn't mean you could trust them in all areas. She needed to be more specific.

"Friends don't hurt you. Friends look out for you and help you. Friends are people who stand by your side against the world." Anna nodded, satisfied with her answer.

Elsa's eyes widened in horror. "You fight your planet? For what reason? Have you no respect for the place that birthed your entire race?" She questioned, each question seeming angrier than the last.

"That's not what I meant. I just meant... ugh... Elsa you just have to trust me. Kristoff is a friend, and If I say that, that means you can trust them not to hurt you." Anna said, hoping Elsa would take her word for it.

Elsa seemed to ponder this for a moment before, "For what reason should I place trust into you, Anna?"

It was a simple question, but one that hurt. Sure, she didn't think Elsa thought of her as a great friend or anything, but she had at least hoped Elsa trusted her. Hadn't she been trustworthy? She hadn't ratted Elsa out, gave her a place to stay, and even let her dismantle Anna's things.

"Because I... want to be your friend." Anna admitted sadly.

Elsa simply looked at her, icey glare giving away no emotion. Anna just walked past her into the living room. She sat down against the couch and changed the T.V station to cartoons. The cartoon about the baker was on and Anna watched as the Baker took a sweet roll and began singing to it, pretending it was the fishmonger. Anna found it slightly disturbing when he slipped and dropped the sweetroll into the sink filled with water, pulled it out and proclaimed: Oh darling you have gotten so wet just for me. Anna really wondered how this was a kid's show.

The couch sunk in beside her and she was suddenly aware of an abundance of body heat next to her.

"You shall teach me more about these... 'friends'. I will need to know more about them during my extended stay on your planet." Anna looked at Elsa, but Elsa was watching the T.V. "How does one become friends? Is this some human ritual?"

Anna felt herself laugh. "No... it just happens."

Elsa nodded, though she did not seem very happy with the answer. "Has it happened between us yet?" Elsa questioned.

"You both have to want it." Anna said.

"Then I suppose we are friends."

"You want to be...?"

"To understand more about 'friends', yes. I have heard this word many times on the television, yet they never explain what it is. It seems important in human society. To understand this, we shall be friends. Is this acceptable?" Elsa asked, sounding like some sort of business woman to Anna.

Anna kept herself from leaning in and giving Elsa a hug. She probably would have regretted it. "I think it's very acceptable."

"Good." Elsa nodded before turning blue eyes towards Anna. "What is it friends do?"

Anna suddenly felt excited. "Well, its kind of like how we've been living now. I mean we watch T.V together, we mind each other's space. I guess we could go out more, u know like out for a walk."

Elsa seemed to think for a moment. "I understand. Are these the things we need to do to transcend into 'friends with benefits'.

Anna gaped. "Wha-what?"

"That is the next level is it not?" Elsa asked naively.

"Well I-I mean I guess it could be- I mean it does require a lot of trust- it is a sort of step up in a way- but no- no we can't. Where did you even learn that word?" Anna asked.

"Television." Was Elsa's answer.

Well, now Anna knew why people didn't let their kids watch too much T.V.


	8. Chapter 8

"Human, I fear I may need assistance." Elsa's voice sounded through the wood of the bathroom door.

"Don't say that, Elsa. You can do it." Anna encouraged, praying she would not need to enter the bathroom.

"Why do human females need to go through this? It is quite painful." Elsa let out a grunt of muffled pain, or frustration.

"It's like a rite of passage into the world of adult females. It gets easier over time." Anna explained, doing her best not to think about what was going on beyond this door.

Anna listened for a solid minute of Elsa going through the trial that every woman had to at some point. Well, she supposed Elsa's species didn't need to do this, but if she was going to be parading around in a human body, then she had to deal with this eventually.

"Human," There was silence for a moment, Anna holding her breath. "I believe I have succeeded in the task given to me."

Anna breathed out relief. "Good, now you just have to-"

"Will you not confirm that I have done this correctly? I am not sure, but it feels messy, perhaps I have failed."

Anna groaned, there was no avoiding this. She needed to make sure Elsa did this right or else she risked being embarrassed in public. Anna couldn't let her go through that. No, no girl should ever have to go through that embarrassment. With a deep breath, Anna poked out her chest, hoping it gave her confidence as she grabbed the door handle to the bathroom.

"Okay, i'm coming in."

Anna opened the door and came face to face with Elsa. Elsa watched her stare at her, watched her eyes scan over her to make sure she had done it right.

Well, that wasn't what Anna was doing.

Anna was shamefully getting an eyeful of her exposed roommate. There, in front of her, stood Elsa in another pair of Anna's tight jeans, though she could see the tips of underwear poking through this time. What really got Anna's attention was the amount of skin being displayed on the top half of Elsa's body. Elsa stood in nothing but a bra, her athletic body on full display. Her stomach, while nothing too excessive, showed obvious signs of muscle, her arms, while small, showed a few lines of muscle that did not speak of the real volume of strength Elsa possessed. Anna just stood there 'admiring' her roommates sports model body.

"Have I equipped the armor properly?" Elsa asked, breaking Anna's trance.

"O-oh..." Anna looked to Elsa's bra and saw that she managed to buckle the too small thing around her chest, but the cups were a little high, giving Anna her first look at underboob. "Just uh... just move the flesh to the middle, so that it's not hanging out." She tried, mind being overloaded with too many thoughts at once, most of which she should have been ashamed of.

Elsa looked to her breast before cupping them, and Anna watched with perverse fascination as Elsa handled herself. "Like this?" Elsa asked as she pushed her breasts into the cups, causing them to press firmly into her body and swell, making it look as though she were wearing a push up bra.

"Y-yeah." Anna said, finally gaining enough sense to turn around now that Elsa had managed to put the bra on properly. It was too small, what with it being Anna's bra and all, but she needed to wear something while they went out for the first time.

"Then I am ready to go? I shall blend in with your kind with ease?" She questioned.

Anna glanced at her one more time before looking away. "Just uh... just pull up your pants a little more and make sure you can't see the underwear beneath." Anna told her.

Anna never knew the sound of fabric moving and a girl's grunts of effort could be so sexy.

"It would seem that the excess flesh at the top of my legs makes this a difficult task." Elsa commented, causing poor Anna's imagination to go wild as she imagined Elsa's bubbly bottom being squeezed into her jeans.

"J-just put your shirt on when you're done." Anna tried to stay professional, tried to guide Elsa, but it was growing increasingly difficult.

Anna heard Elsa put the shirt over her head before, "I have equipped all of the human armor."

Anna turned around. "I told you before, it's not armor... they're clothes." Anna said, her libido calming down a bit now that Elsa was dressed in her jeans and a tall shirt, well not so tall on Elsa. She really regretted not having anything a little more... girly for Elsa. Elsa wanted to blend in, and the best way to achieve that would to be like other girls, not dress up like a tomboy like Anna.

"Clothes." Elsa repeated, probably logging the word into her list for English. "What sort of capabilites do these 'clothes' have? Will they deflect basic human weaponry?" Elsa asked, inspecting herself the whole while.

Anna sighed as she realized this was going to be a long morning.

Anna had managed to get Elsa to agree to go shopping with her. She had to lure the alien with not only the promise that this would enhance their friendship, but that it would also help her blend in if she had clothes appropriate for her size. Elsa had insisted on wearing her alien 'armor' as she kept calling it, though all Anna saw was a sexy catsuit. A little more coaxing from Anna got her to give up, though she looked none too pleased about it. The one thing Anna couldn't get her to take off was the bracelet around her wrist, not that Anna tried very hard, she'd just told her it looked... well it looked very advanced, not like a normal accessory. Anna wondered what more it could do besides the few things she had seen.

"So I don't live too far from the mall. We could walk there." Anna announced as they left the apartment.

"You are positive that I appear human?" Elsa asked one last time as they stepped outside the apartment building.

"I wouldn't say human, more a goddess, really." Anna blushed. God, was she flirting? No, she was just paying a compliment to ease her friend's worries.

"What is a goddess?" Elsa asked while they walked down the street, her eyes watching the cars that passed by.

Anna looked stumped. "Uh... you don't have like gods where you come from?" Anna asked, taking the question a little more seriously than she needed. She could have just told Elsa it meant she was beautiful, but she felt that Elsa needed to know just how _divine_ she was.

Just because she wanted to ease her worries of course.

"Gods?"

"You know... like powerful beings that shape the world the way it is. Some say we were created by the gods, others say they can control the weather or parts of the earth. I mean, there are a lot of gods in human culture. Not that, like everyone believes in the same gods. In fact most people fight about it." As Anna spoke, she suddenly felt uncomfortable. The topic about gods and religion was always a sensitive topic for humans. Surely Elsa's people had their own beliefs and so what if she took offense? What if-

"I do not understand. Where are these powerful beings you speak of?"

Anna blinked at the most asked question of human history.

"Uh... no one knows. It's more of a faith thing." Anna admitted, feeling stupid that she couldn't answer Elsa's question properly.

"Faith? As in the thought of strong confidence in something?"

"Yes! Exactly!" Anna didn't know why she was so excited that Elsa nailed that definition.

"So... these 'gods' and 'goddesses' are beings that elude your senses, yet you have faith that they exist and do good for you?" She questioned.

"That's... pretty accurate." Anna shrugged, waiting for Elsa to call humans foolish for their belief.

"Hmm... seems illogical." Elsa said, and Anna just nodded, expecting something like that. But then Elsa spoke more. "I wonder if my people believe in such things."

Anna looked to Elsa and saw her faraway look. She wondered if she was thinking about her homeworld now and possibly missing it. "You don't know if they do?"

"I was not trained to know such things." Elsa said emotionlessly, as though it were expected.

"Oh... uh what were you trained to do?" Anna asked innocently, just enjoying that Elsa was talking.

However Elsa narrowed her eyes at the question and even though she kept her stare ahead of herself, Anna could feel the glare.

"I do not believe that information necessary to share."

And so the duo remained quiet for some time. Elsa was looking out for possible threats to her person as her twitchy eyes looked everywhere, constantly eyeing the few humans who walked past and the cars that drove by. As for Anna, she just wondered if she had upset Elsa with her questioning. Obviously she had dug a little too deep there. She hoped this didn't ruin the trip and that Elsa would keep talking. So after about ten minutes of silence, and the duo stopped at the edge of the street and waited for the cars to pass, Anna tried to strike up conversation again.

"I don't suppose you know your sizes for clothing?" Anna questioned.

"No." Then she looked to Anna with a look that Anna didn't recognize. "Don't you know? You have been eyeing my body for some time, was that not the reason why?" Then her eyes thinned suspicously when Anna spluttered out sounds but not words.

Anna saved herself by going with the lie, telling Elsa that was in fact exactly why she looked at her from time to time, to which Elsa responded, "It is everytime you look at me, especially as I equipped this armor to protect my chest fat." Anna could do nothing but laugh away her accusations. She managed to get Elsa's accusatory gaze off of her, but inside she was mentally beating herself.

 _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ Was about as far as her thoughts went.

Anna somehow managed to make it to the mall with Elsa without further embarassing herself. When they got there however, Elsa stopped outside and Anna managed to take five steps before realizing her friend was not with her.

"C'mon, Elsa. You can't shop outside." Anna said, giving a little gesture for Elsa to hurry up.

Elsa, just looked, not at Anna, but rather at this fortress that the human called a mall. There were so many people, so many humans ranging from all sizes just walking in and out, chattering loudly as they went. While Anna was unaware that Elsa was incapable of feeling fear, Elsa did know, and wondered what was stopping her. Well, further thoughts made it quite clear. She was going into a large human nest without her armor, no weapon besides her ice, and with no knowledge of what was to be expected inside. She could very well be walking into her grave. She was not afraid to lose her life, but even she knew not to throw it away so easily, especially not to the enemy. Who knows what knowledge they would gain from her corpse. She shouldn't do this, couldn't do it, it was illogical of her to proceed inside. She would turn around and go back to Anna's nest, she knew the way back and had learned how to walk the human streets.

But then she felt warmth in her left hand. She looked down, seeing sunkissed skin wrapped around a hand that was grabbing her own. She did not retaliate, didn't think to use her ice. Instead she looked up into Anna's strangely colored eyes and watched her lips move as they said two words. "Let's go." She smiled at Elsa and for reasons that Elsa didn't know, she let Anna pull her inside the fortress where she would be in danger.

Anna, ignorant to Elsa's internal debates, started talking as she led Elsa pass several people and into the mall.

"So I was thinking we could get you some clothes first. I know that bra is uncomfortable, but in the long run you want to look as normal as possible on the outside, right? So clothes first, then underwear." Anna said happily, feeling kind of like a teenager again, like she was out shopping with her parents money with Rapunzel again.

Anna took the paranoid alien to the clothing store as promised. Elsa seemed to relax a little more once they entered a store and out of the large crowd of people. They'd had a little run in where someone bumped into Elsa and Elsa nearly turned him into an ice statue on the spot. Luckily Anna managed to stop it just in time and drag Elsa off while the man was still trying to realize if he really saw Elsa's hand crackling with magic or not.

"So... what do you want?" Anna asked after Elsa picked up and put back many different shirts. Anna wasn't anywhere fancy, lord knows she couldn't afford it, so she'd taken Elsa to the boring section of clothes that were mostly solid colors, but most importantly cheaper.

Elsa picked up a blue tanktop and then picked up a black sports bra.

"How do I tell which armor has the best properties? These labels tell you nothing. Could they stand a gammaton ray set to max or low? Are they equipped for heavy temperatures such as a weapon that fires out flames. I do believe i've seen what you humans call a 'flamethrower' on the television. Which one of these could withstand its fiery blaze?" Elsa questioned in a way that only an alien would.

Anna just blinked. "Um..." Was all she managed to get out.

"Can I help you two?" A young and chubby woman walked up to them, probably a college student. She wore a big smile for the both of them as she picked up a blue top and held it up to Elsa. "Whoa! You'll be beating the boys off of you with this." She said, obviously trying to make a sale.

Despite her intentions, Anna did admit that the ice blue camisole top would look great on Elsa, it matched her eyes perfectly.

Elsa did not feel the same.

"What dark deed do you have planned with your false smile?" Elsa glared at the woman and spat the words out with enough emotion to let Anna know she was angry.

"What?" The employee recoiled as she held the camisole to herself as if it would protect her from the tall blonde.

"I am aware of your sinister nature, human. Begone before I bend your back until your head touches your leg fat." Seemingly impossible, Elsa managed to glare even harder.

"W-what? I will call security-"

"Call whomever you wish. You shall be the first to have her spine ripped from her back and whipped to death with it!" Elsa harshly said, loud enough to gather the attention of a few patrons.

Frightened, the employee dropped the camisole and ran off, likely to get security.

Elsa turned to Anna and held up another shirt. "Does this have the ability to negate heatseeking rockets by rendering my body as cold to the outside world?"

Anna, who had been gaping like a fish, bit her lip and looked around nervously. She quickly took the outfits away from Elsa and hung them back up. Elsa was confused as Anna grabbed her once again and dragged her out of the store as quickly as Elsa allowed. Anna mixed them into the crowd in the hopes that if security did come, they wouldn't find them.

"Let's try a different store." Anna said, trying to sound cheerful, but it came out as a nervous chuckle.

And another store they did try. Anna brought Elsa to a different clothing store, this one for women only. It was more expensive, but Anna figured it was better than trying to explain to security why Elsa felt the need to threaten someone's life.

"Okay, Elsa." Anna said as she held up a summer dress. "Remember when I said that these were clothes and not armor." Anna waited for Elsa to give her a nod. "Well clothes don't protect you from missiles and bullets and gammaton rays. They keep you warm from the cold and cover your private bits." Anna explained.

"What are private bits?" Elsa asked genuinely.

Anna just widened her eyes at the question before looking around to make sure no one was listening. She leaned in and whispered. "You know... like your breasts and stuff."

"I'm afraid I don't understand. Show me these private bits. Show me what is so important to a human that it deserves protection over the rest of the body." Elsa asked, thinking Anna was talking about the internal working of humans.

Anna just pointed at her chest. "Your breasts." She said it like it was obvious. She had to remind herself that Elsa's original form did not have breasts.

Anna's face blushed when Elsa reached up and cupped herself. "Why are these so important? Aren't they just extra fat to protect your chest?"

Anna looked around and saw a middle aged woman looking at them. She quickly reached up and took Elsa's hands away from her own breasts. "They are important, okay? I will explain more at the house if you want me too, but not here. Just... just trust me. Clothes are not armor. If you want to think of them as armor, think of them as the lowest possible protection you can get." Anna told her, praying that Elsa would just let it go and not be so... well alien.

"So humans walk around unprotected?"

"Pretty much."

Elsa frowned. "And this is normal?"

"Extremely."

Elsa looked like she'd just accidently kicked a puppy. "I understand. Please assist me in finding more normal clothes to blend in."

Anna, relief washing over her that Elsa finally understood, reached up and held the summerdress out for Elsa to take.

"No." Was Elsa's quick rejection.

Anna blinked in confusion. "No?"

"I shall not wear something that leaves me so vulnerable. I wish to have some protection, like you."

Anna looked down at herself. She was wearing a pair of baggy jeans and a red t-shirt with an old yellow stain at the bottom. "You... want to dress like me?" Disbelief.

Elsa nodded. "It is normal, yes?"

"Well... yeah. But i'm not dressed very feminine. I mean people don't look twice at you if your dressed like me." She admitted, not going into detail about all of the crushes in highschool who never looked her way.

"Sounds delightful.I wish to be as ordinary as they come." Elsa insisted.

Anna pouted a bit before hanging the dress back up. She didn't want to admit to Elsa that she just wanted to see her in feminine clothes. Elsa would look beautiful regardless, and so her hopes of not being noticed would crash and burn. Anna cursed her horrible fashion sense that she had rubbed off on Elsa.

Really, she just wanted to see Elsa show more skin, but that was a thought that was pushed far back in her mind.

Anna left the store with three bags. She carried all of them as she guided Elsa to the next store. Now, Anna was a simple woman, her mind didn't think of complex things and she liked things to be laid out perfectly clear for her. She was also so simple that it was easy to tell why she did whatever she did. Anna would buy an icecream because she wanted something sweet. She would eat chocolate because she was a choco-holic. She let an alien into her house because she wanted to help. She bought her alien friend clothes because she wanted them to feel a little more at ease on the planet by knowing she blended in better.

She brought Elsa to Victoria's Secret because she was a naughty girl in denial.

"Why must we wear this under our current armor if the armor serves no purpose in protecting you?" Elsa asked, annoyed that she would need to equip more of these 'bras' as Anna called them

"Clothes, Elsa. Clothes." Anna told her as she held up a lacy bra and panties set. "And you have to wear them. Your pants would be uncomfortable without them and well... um... your private bits would be on display without the top." Anna blushed at the memory of Elsa leaving her room wearing Anna's shirt with no bra.

"Finding everything okay, ladies?" A woman somewhere between her early forties and late thiries walked up to them, a smile plastered on her face.

Anna didn't even look at Elsa, instead she turned to the employee and nervously spat out, "We're fine! Totally fine! Don't need any help. Nope. If you asked me if I needed help, I would certainly say no. If there were an award for not needing help, i'd win it, first place, no runner up, just me."

Taken aback, the woman laughed, taking Anna's nervousness as something else. "Don't worry darling, you're hardly the first lesbian couple to come in. But don't worry, i'll leave you two to measure each other's sizes." She gave Anna a wink before leaving.

Anna turned to her alien friend, expecting rage to be boiling out of her as she got ready to assualt the clerk for daring to approach her.

"We are a lesbian couple?" Elsa asked instead.

Somewhere deep down, Anna almost wanted to lie and say they were, take advantage of the situation. But she was a much better person than that. "N-no we're not. We're just friends." Oh but she wished it.

 _I'm not gay._ She told herself as Elsa slid her blue eyes to her.

"Is a lesbian couple a greater relationship than friends?"

Anna looked around again, expecting someone to be listening. "Well... in a way, yes. I mean they have a deeper bond I suppose."

Elsa nodded sagely, seeming to understand. "Then we shall continue to advance through our friendship levels until we are a lesbian couple."

Anna couldn't take it, she turned as red as was possible and covered her face with one hand. "Sure, Elsa. Whatever you want, just please... can you go try this on and see if it fits?"

Elsa agreed and nearly stripped on the spot. Luckily Anna managed to stop being embarrassed long enough to drag her into the changing room and close the door while she waited outside. Anna let loose a breath as she leaned against the door of the changing room. Never did she think shopping could be so stressful.

"I have succeeding in equipping my armor, human." Elsa called out after some time.

"Clothes, Elsa. How many times-" Anna was cut short.

Elsa exited the changing room in nothing but her bra and panties. Anna should have praised her, should have told her good job for getting it on. She should have also praised herself for getting Elsa's size right. But no, Anna being Anna, she just stared wide eyed and mouth open at Elsa's exposure of perfectly white skin. It was almost as if Elsa had been given birth to by snow. The girl's powers weren't a surprise when you viewed her like this, she was ice incarnate.

Though Anna couldn't help but think: _hot, hot, hot_

"This is satisfactory?" Elsa asked.

Anna managed to close her mouth. "Yes!" She near shouted. "Just uh... just take it off and put your old stuff back on so we can pay for it."

Elsa nodded before giving Anna a full view of both her precious cheeks as she turned around and went back into the changing room.

"There's nothing wrong with finding a woman hot. It doesn't mean you're gay... it just means you can appreciate beauty. I still like guys, I know I do." Anna mumbled to herself.

Anna tried to take her mind off it. She pulled out her wallet and went to check her funds, wondering if she could get more for Elsa.

"Elsa?" Anna called, she recieved a grunt of acknowledgement, no doubt Elsa was fitting herself back into Anna's bra. "Can you tell me the price on the outfit we're about to buy. It'll be on the tag, there should be a dollar sign near the number." Anna waited for a moment and soon Elsa called out the price, to which Anna's eyes bulged out of her head.

Victoria's Secret? Was her secret that she wanted to take all your freaking money?!

Elsa came out of the dressing room to see Anna holding green paper in her hand, counting it over and over as though the numbers would change.

"Are we ready to go?" Elsa asked.

Anna winced. "Well... no. We might need to come back later. It's been kind of a rough month, you know?" Anna tried explaining, but Elsa did not know what she meant. Anna could see that clear as day on her face. "I don't have enough money." Anna admitted.

"Money?"

"You know, currency. It's what we humans use to trade for things." Anna said.

"You need more of this 'money' to finish shopping?"

"Yeah... and this is all I've got." Anna held up a few notes. She didn't realize she'd had so little in her wallet. The money on her card was for the rent, and she didn't want to touch that until she'd paid.

Elsa reached out and took a ten dollar bill from Anna's hand. "You require more of this?" She asked one more time.

Anna nodded.

Elsa held it up, wiggled it a few times and then held it up to her bracelet. "Copy." Elsa said simply. The bracelet shot out a light to it, as though it were scanning it and then she held it out for Anna to take. Anna was confused until she wrapped her hand around the cash and realized it was heavier than before. To Anna's utter astonishment, she was holding a stack of ten dollar bills.

"You can clone things." Anna said emotionlessly.

"Only inorganic material. To clone something organic I would need-"

"Elsa! You can clone things! With the wave of your hand!" If Anna was amazed by the Men In Black thing, then she had no idea what she was feeling now.

"I did not wave my hand."

"This is amazing, Elsa. You're amazing!"

Elsa blinked, wondering why she felt... well happy to hear that.

"It is simple to perform. If I had the tools from my ship, I could do much more."

"More? What could be better than this?! This is... this is..." Anna's excitement slowly faded until she was looking at the wad of cash with a disheartened expression. "I don't know if I can use this, Elsa. It's like you're counterfeiting money."

Elsa did not share Anna's morale compass. "Why not? If it can be done, it can be done. Why not use it?"

"I want to use it... but it's like... we all work for our money in this world. It's what keeps the world going round, you know. We pitch into society and earn money as a reward, which helps us live and keeps society going. I don't know if I can just take this from you... I haven't put any work in for it." Anna said sadly. Oh how she wished she wasn't such a good citizen right now.

Elsa, for her part, didn't understand. What was so wrong with making more money? She said she needed to work for it, but didn't she work enough? Elsa could see how tired she was from work. If the amount of work you put into something reflected your reward of money, then shouldn't Anna have enough to buy all she needed? Humans were strange to her. And if she was being perfectly honest... well she felt strange when Anna rejected the money. Didn't she want what Elsa could offer? Didn't she say it was amazing? Why did she have such a problem with earning just a little extra money without putting work in. Surely she had earned it from her previous work. Besides Elsa wanted to give it to her, she wanted-

Elsa's blue eyes seemed to brighten before going back to normal as she realized something.

"It is not money you need to earn." Elsa told her.

"Huh?"

"I have seen that you humans give 'gifts', yes? Well I am giving you my first gift. Please accept it and use it how you wish."

Anna looked right into Elsa's eyes. "You're giving me a gift? Like a real present?"

"That's right. Is my gift not good enough? Do you require more funds for the gift to be accepted?"

"No!" Anna quickly said. "No, it's fine. I... thank you, Elsa. That's really nice of you." Then Anna did what the alien thought to be the strangest thing.

Elsa, not knowing everything about human culture, found herself perplexed when Anna walked up to her and wrapped her arms around Elsa's midsection and rested her head on Elsa's shoulder. She sat there like a statue, unmoving as she did not understand what was going on.

"Is this some ritual after recieving a gift?" Elsa asked, not having seen anything like this on television.

"It's a hug, Elsa. It shows appreciation, love, and just plain thanks." And she held Elsa even tighter.

Elsa, ignorant of what to do, tried to follow Anna's example and let her hands rest on Anna's back. "Like this?" She questioned, feeling the strangest sensation in her body as she felt Anna so close, felt her warmth and her human heartbeat in her chest.

"Close enough." Anna giggled.

Elsa didn't know why, but the sound was beautiful.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: This chapter sort of came out of nowhere. I debated whether or not to scrap it since I added it in when I was already a few chapters ahead. Well guess I will find out if I should have scrapped it or not from you guys. You can totally send me angry reviews if this sucked lol, I won't take offense. Now onto the reviews.

FiveShadows: I won't spoil what Elsa's people are like, so I will firmly shut my lips and not say a word. But do keep guessing stuff like that, its fun to see people try and figure out what will happen in the future.

BlossomCharms: Glad you're still enjoying it. And aww, Elsa is feeling something... but who knows? Maybe her species are like praying mantis and eat their mates.

Strasza: She can do a few things, and could do even more with proper equipment, but that's all i'll say for now.

Salnar: You want me to admit it don't you? I thought about it okay. Are you happy?! Shame the pervert why don't you. =(

ShadeFallen: All I will say is, Elsa learns eventually about certain human activities.

Thank you for the reviews, also I am so freaking sorry to my guest reviews. I only just figured out that they were there when I was looking through the options. Thank you so much guest reviewers, don't worry I have read each and every one of your reviews and have made sure to post them. Once again, thank you so much.

* * *

Anna found out that grumpy Elsa was a very cute Elsa. It was only an hour ago that Anna told Elsa that Kristoff would be coming over for another Saturday visit. Elsa made it very clear that she did not like Kristoff and when Anna told her that he would knock this time around, she still expressed distaste for him. Anna asked yet again why, to which Elsa told her "He is... very large. I cannot let my guard down around him.". Anna had simply laughed, telling her that Kristoff was nothing but a giant teddy bear, that he wouldn't harm a fly. Elsa seemed confused about what flies had to do with it, but she dropped it. Then Elsa did the cutest thing ever.

She folded her arms and sat on the couch with an alien harumph, brows furrowed and mouth in a frown. Anna thought she looked like a kid throwing a tantrum. Annoying on a kid, but absolutely adorable on the alien.

"You should give Kristoff a chance." Anna addressed her after Kristoff sent a text telling her that he was coming up.

"I do not wish to consult with the giants of humanity." Was Elsa's reply in what Anna was now going to call 'grumpy Elsa voice'.

"He's a good guy. He's been my friend since kindergarten." She told her.

Elsa said nothing, just strengthened her glare at the sound of the door being knocked on.

"Come in, big guy!" Anna called out from the couch. She made sure Elsa took one side of the couch while Anna took the middle.

The door opened painfully slow, likely Kristoff making sure that her roommate wasn't going to run at him with a certain toy. Eventually she heard it shut and in came Kristoff in all his big and bulky glory. He wore a cautious smile when he saw Elsa and the obvious look of annoyance on her face.

"Hey, Anna... How you doing, Elsa?" He asked, removing his backpack before taking a seat on the couch as far away from Elsa as possible.

"I am doing nothing that concerns you." Elsa harshly spoke, eyes squinting at the history channel.

Anna, seeing Kristoff shrink back into the couch, turned to Elsa. "He was just asking how you have been. Like how has your day been going so far."

Elsa did the alien equivalent of rolling her eyes by flicking her wrist at Anna. "Then he should have asked that." She hissed.

Anna's eyes widened before looking at Kristoff. He simply shrugged and smiled a bit before getting comfortable on the couch. Anna was thankful he didn't notice the way Elsa _literally_ hissed.

"So... uh... no work today?" Anna asked.

"Got the day off." Kristoff replied before giving his backpack a little pat with his foot. "Brought the games." He looked to Anna. "Even got an extra controller."

Anna got his hint and turned to Elsa. "Hey, Elsa." Anna called, getting Elsa to slide her eyes over to herself. "Want to play a game with us?"

Elsa looked back to the television. "Game? Like the slaughtering of one another in an arena?" Elsa asked, sounding bored with the idea. "I am not entertained by pointless killing like you humans." Elsa thought it strange that Anna wanted to fight her in a duel to the death. Surely she did not think she could beat Elsa. Besides, Elsa had no interest in hurting Anna. Now... this Kristoff character...

"You've been watching too much history channel." Anna told her.

"So that's why this is on." Kristoff commented offhandedly, feeling his soul dying of boredom staring at the documentary on T.V.

"No, he brought his game system for us to play." Anna really hoped this all didn't sound weird to Kristoff.

"Your human games could not hope to entertain me. Our minds are completely different." Elsa grumbled, wishing Anna would leave her be so she could watch television. Why did it seem like Anna never wanted to watch and learn from it? Wasn't that the point of the television?

Anna deflated. Would she have to _force_ Elsa away from the T.V? She couldn't imagine that going well. It had been much too long, she had let Elsa dominate the T.V since she moved in. If she tried kicking her off now, Elsa would question why and possibly fight for it.

And by fight for it, Anna really meant that Elsa would freeze both her and Kristoff.

Anna looked to Elsa and had an idea. It was old, possibly the oldest trick in the book. But Elsa was an alien, she knew nothing of human tricks.

"So you're scared you will lose? I understand." Anna said slyly, relaxing on the couch and looking ahead of herself at the documentary.

She didn't look, but she knew Elsa was looking at her. "Me? Scared? You assume I feel fear?"

"Look, it's ok Elsa. I get it. You're scared that me and Kristoff will kick your butt." She shrugged now, trying to appear nonchalant.

"For the record, I didn't say anything." Kristoff said.

"I do not fear anything." Elsa now had her full attention on Anna.

"So you're afraid you will lose?" Anna continued.

"You think that you and your giant could beat me?"

"At a video game, yes." Now Anna looked at her.

"We shall see, where is the location we shall have our game?" Elsa was glowering now.

"Right here." Anna smiled and looked to Kristoff. "Would you do the honors?"

Kristoff just looked between Anna and Elsa for a moment before slowly getting up and taking his backpack over to the television so he could set up his console.

"You shall learn a frightful lesson, human. I. Do. Not. Lose."

Twenty minutes later and Elsa was looking down at her controller in disbelief while Anna was standing up and dancing next to her.

"No one wants to see your flat ass shake around." Kristoff laughed.

Anna only laughed and turned to Elsa. Now, Anna knew Elsa was new to video games, it was obvious by how the alien got frustrated and pressed the buttons harder as though that would make her character go faster. She also knew that Elsa took this very seriously, for her it was a challenge. Anna didn't know that Elsa had never been defeated by anything and she didn't realize that the alien was having a hard time accepting this. She was quite aware that Elsa was a volatile being with capabilities a human could only dream of.

But, Anna being Anna, did what she always did when she beat someone who claimed to be better than her at a game.

She gloated.

"Aww, what was that about 'I. Do. Not. Lose' from earlier?" Anna did a terrible impersonation of Elsa. "No human could ever defeat me. I am infallible. I am greatness incarnate. I am Elsa, I know everything about humans because I watch the history channel." Then she actually turned around and shook her tushy in Elsa's face. "How's it feel to be a looooseeeerrr?" Anna taunted.

Kristoff, used to this behavior, simply skipped through the game menu and got ready for the next round.

"Can we just get to the next race?" Kristoff asked, rolling his eyes at his friend's behavior.

Anna fell back against the couch, feeling completely full of herself. "We can." Then she looked to Elsa who was still looking at her controller as though something were wrong with it. "Aww, do you want to switch controllers? Want me to kick your butt with it so you can't have an excuse?"

Elsa glared at her before offering her the controller. "You have given me a faulty control module. I click the buttons and yet they go at the same speed. Also I do not understand why my homing missile missed the one in front of me. This is clearly you giving me a disadvantage in order to beat me." Elsa accused, eyes narrowed suspiciously.

Anna happily traded controllers with her. "I told you, pushing the buttons harder does not make them drive faster. Also, that was a blue turtle shell, it doesn't go after the guy in front of you, it goes for the one winning."

Elsa grumbled and practically snatched the controller from Anna. Anna might have been offended, but she was having too much fun watching Elsa experience her first taste of competitive gaming.

Because Mario Kart was as competitive as it gets.

After Elsa loss again, she blamed her controller and swapped with Kristoff. When she lost again, she said it wasn't fair that she didn't get the bullet bill when she needed it. Another loss and she screamed numerous times after falling off of rainbow road. But the last round was definitely the worst. Anna purposefully drove in front of Elsa, letting her pass her just to hit her with a turtle shell or whatever diabolical item she got. Elsa wailed, thankfully in a human voice, when Anna shrunk her with lightning and ran her over just before reaching the finish line.

"You, I was about to beat you!" Elsa yelled at her, showing anger that could only be achieved by the evil nature that was Mario Kart.

"But, you didn't." Anna pointed out.

Elsa just looked back to the screen. "Another round!"

Anna put her controller on the coffee table. "You guys go ahead, I need to redo my braids." Anna said before leaving for the bathroom.

Elsa only scowled at her back until she disappeared.

Kristoff cleared his throat, having been quiet while Anna tortured Elsa. "Want to go another round? She won't be back for a minute. She went to take a shit." Kristoff said, exposing Anna's true intentions.

Elsa was far too angry and invested into this game to care about Kristoff right now. So she simply nodded with a grunt of acknowledgement.

Kristoff started the next level without Anna. He took the lead pretty easily now that Anna was gone, as for Elsa, well she was in last place, yelling at the computer in front of her.

"So... uh... i'm not picking a fight here, but I kind of get the feeling you may not like me?" Kristoff tried, not knowing why. He just guessed that this would be the only time he could get this off his chest while Anna was away.

Elsa, too engrossed in the game, honestly replied with, "I do not like people your size." Elsa admitted.

"Uh... like tall guys?" He questioned before seeming to realize something. "Oh, bad relationship I take it? Don't worry, not all guys are like whatever asshole you were with." Kristoff tried to be friendly.

"I do not wish to form a relationship with anyone besides Anna." Elsa told him, misinterpreting what he was getting at.

"Oh... uh... so again no offense, i'm not against it or anything, but like you and Anna are... in a relationship?" He asked, suddenly thinking he understood why Anna didn't want to talk about why Elsa really moved in.

"I wish to be the best lesbian couple with Anna."

Kristoff loss his lead in the game as his jaw dropped. So that was what was going on. Anna had been keeping her new found sexual orientation a secret and was dating someone. No wonder she was acting like she wanted to hide Elsa away from him before. That also explained why Elsa came out and threatened him... did she think he was a threat? He tried to imagine him and Anna in that sort of relationship and could only shudder.

"Well... that's new." Kristoff said. "I mean good for you guys. Like don't tell her I told you, but Anna's been so lonely. I can tell, you know. Rapunzel's been trying to set her up with guys for forever, but the girl never bit. Guess I know why now." Kristoff laughed. "Anyway, as long as you want to make Anna happy, then i'm rooting for you."

Elsa had at least grasped that being in a relationship with someone meant trying to please them. "I want to please Anna as much as I can."

"Whoa! Save the bedroom details for someone else. Don't want to imagine Anna like that." Kristoff said jokingly.

Elsa might have laughed, but naive mind could not comprehend why Kristoff did not want to imagine Anna's bedroom. It was a bit of a mess she supposed.

Kristoff though, feeling like he understood Elsa a little more, decided to let her in on a secret. "So... want to beat Anna at a game?" He asked.

Now he had Elsa's attention.

Anna stepped out of the bathroom after _redoing_ her braids and sat between both Elsa and Kristoff. She purposely bumped shoulders with Elsa as she sat down. "Oops, sorry. I forget how big we winners are." She said. For some reason Anna had a fascination with teasing Elsa in particular. Maybe it was because she knew what Elsa could do and loved how upset the alien got at her teasing. It was like poking a lion in a cage.

Only Elsa wasn't in a cage.

"New game, feisty pants." Kristoff said as he got up.

"Whatever, just remember to go easy on Elsa. We wouldn't want to let her be beaten by inferior beings like ourselves." She mocked.

Elsa remained stoic.

Kristoff slid in the new game, sat back on the couch, and watched it load up. Anna's amusement turned to dread at the sight of the game, but she dared not show weakness in front of Elsa. She could beat Elsa at this, Elsa was completely terrible at Mario Kart. With confidence, Anna took up her controller and selected her character.

And she did beat Elsa... the first time.

"Oh my god, Rosalina is such bullshit! Look at me, I'm Elsa, I figured out that up-airs are the cheapest thing in the game on that character!" Anna complained after her first loss.

Elsa played it cool, simply remaining silent while Anna complained.

And complain she did.

"Wow, look at me, i'm Ike, I can kill anyone at thirty percent with a smash attack! Why don't you pick something that takes skill?!"

And again.

"Wow, That counter is such bullshit!"

Some more losses.

"Oh my god, how do you know how to do that stuff?! You just started!"

One more loss before, "Stop ledge camping me!"

"Is something the matter, Anna?" Elsa asked knowingly.

"Oh, it's _Anna_ now is it? You think you're so good. Everyone knows there is nothing fair about smash brothers! It's all luck!" Anna sulked on the couch like a child, she couldn't believe she let Elsa beat her. It was her first time playing games! She was alien for christ's sake! She knew nothing about games! Anna didn't even tell her the buttons!

What Anna didn't know was that Kristoff had explained in great detail the things Elsa could do in smash brothers. He taught her the controls, told her advanced techniques they only used in tournament, and even slid her a hint to characters Anna hated to play against. He honestly didn't expect much, he thought Elsa would just take one stock off of Anna and then gloat like she did. He figured that would be enough for her. What he didn't expect was for Elsa to remember everything he said and completely dominant the both of them after one game. He knew she had a good memory, after all they told her the buttons to Mario Kart just once before they started and she never asked for them again. The woman spent the first match testing out the controls, performing techniques he'd only seen on the internet. Sure, he knew the buttons, but it was all so hard to remember to do and to find the moment when to actually do it. Elsa though... well apparantly she was gifted at fighting games.

"It's ok that your monkey mind could not compete with my own."

Anna almost thought that was racist, well more speciest she supposed. She went to glare at Elsa, only find the most beautiful thing plastered on her face.

Elsa was smiling and hid a giggle behind her hand.

It wasn't like the fake smile she gave Kristoff, the one that promised pain if he didn't comply with her. No, this was genuine. She was happy. And that laugh! Anna hadn't felt butterflies like this since her first crush. Hell there were probably more butterflies rampaging around than back then.

 _Oh god... I think i'm gay._ And for some reason, the thought didn't shock her when faced with Elsa.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: A short chapter featuring Elsa. Read and learn how Elsa sees the world.

* * *

Elsa was engrossed in a documentary about old human hunters. She watched, fascinated by how primitive humans were... well they still were. They had come a ways from spear chucking, but their weapons were still barbaric in comparison to the weapons Elsa had on her ship before destroying it. Still, even her ice proved to be more advanced than anything the human's had ever come up with. Still, she would need weapons to defend herself on this planet. She felt herself grow angry at the owner of this nest, if only the human let her take apart the appliances and use the things she found, then surely Elsa could have built something to make herself feel safer. However the human insisted that Elsa put things back the way they were after dismantling something.

Elsa let her eyes slide to the hallway where she could see the bathroom door and where a light could be seen coming from under the door. That's where the human was, she was apparantly cleansing herself. Elsa hated the way the human smelled after her cleansing, it hurt her nose. She much preferred the girl's natural musk, that earthy scent mixed with natural pheromones. Elsa just couldn't seem to understand half the things these humans did. Why apply such a disgusting smell to yourself while cleansing yourself? Why did she leave the room whenever she needed to exit waste from her body in the form of gas? Finally why was she... was she... what was the human doing?

"-ancing in the mirror and singing in the shower! La da de, la da da, la da daaaa!" Elsa listened to the human shout to herself for whatever reason. She didn't understand these strange creatures at all.

Elsa, becoming somewhat accustomed to the sounds of the apartment, did not jump in surprise at the sound of Anna's ringtone going off. Instead she just looked down at the cellular device on the table. Elsa knew what it was, she'd seen the human of the household use it enough to know that it was some sort of device for long distance communication. Elsa stood up and scooped up the phone, walking to the bathroom door and knocking on it like the human told her too. The last time she walked in without knocking, the human had screamed and covered themselves, turning red in the face as she told Elsa how impolite it was to barge in unannounced. She supposed the human was afraid to be seen without her armor, not wanting to be vulnerable. Still, Elsa wondered what all those spots were on her body. They resembled the little dots on her face.

"Yeah?" She heard the human call out after she knocked.

"Your communication device is sounding an alarm." Elsa stated, the device still going off in her hand.

"Oh, uh just answer it and tell them i'm in the shower and i'll call back later. It's probably Kristoff. Just touch the green button on the screen and slide it to the left." The human instructed, before returning to her weird shouting.

Elsa stepped away from the bathroom and did as instructed. She held the device up to her head just like the human did and mimicked what she'd heard before.

"Hello?" Elsa started.

"oh... um, hello. Um is Anna there?" A woman's voice.

"Yes, but she is cleansing her body."

"Cleansing? uh... okay."

"I have been informed to let you know she will call you back. I shall end the call now." Elsa said.

"Wait! Why I don't even know who this is. Are you one of Anna's friends?" They asked, interested.

"I am Elsa. Me and the human Anna, are both engaged in that of friendship, however we are working together to reach our goal of being a lesbian couple." Elsa said with ease.

There was silence before, "A... a lesbian couple you say?" They sounded shocked.

"That is right."

"But Anna never- she didn't seem like- no, she would have told me about this. Is this some sort of prank that kids like to do these days?"

"A prank? As in a joke? A jester? I assure you that we are quite serious."

"W-when did this happen?" The woman asked, sounding somewhat distressed.

Elsa narrowed her eyes, suspicious of this human's tone. "When the human Anna took me to buy 'lingerie'." Elsa felt a small sense of pride for remembering the name of the armor that the human bought for her.

"T-this is a trick. This is so out of the gate. Anna never showed interest in girls."

Elsa felt ice crackle between her fingertips, luckily she wasn't holding the phone with her left hand. "Do not accuse me of trickery you lowly human."

"What?"

"Me and Anna will be a lesbian couple and we will do everything a lesbian couple does together. We will be the greatest lesbian couple that your pitiful mudball of a planet has ever seen. If you wish to break us up-"

"W-wait i'm not-"

But Elsa wasn't hearing it. "You are but a weak human. I can tell by your voice that you are far past the prime age of when a human is at their strongest. Even at your best you could not face me. I shall show no mercy if you try to ruin our lesbian coupling. I shall rip the skin off your muscles and shove it down your throat as I freeze your exposed flesh at an agonizingly slow pace. And if you dare hurt my human friend while trying to tear us apart, I shall not stop there. I shall tear the flesh from your bones, strip by strip as you wail in agony! I will insert toxins into your bloodstream to keep you alive all the longer as I expose your heart and sink my claws into it!"

Elsa was quite literally growling at this point. She waited for the human to respond, to acknowledge that Elsa was stronger and that they wouldn't get in the way of her and Anna's relationship. Instead however she was met with the dial tone.

"That was a good shower. Nothing like singing in the shower, eh Elsa?" Anna, bubbly after her warm shower, walked up to Elsa, still singing. "La da de, la da da, la da daaa." She giggled.

Elsa simply looked at her before handing over the phone to her. Anna smiled and opened her phone. "So who was it?" She asked.

"Someone who wanted to break apart our friendship. Do not worry, I promised to end their life if they tried." Elsa said proudly, expecting praise from Anna.

Anna however just looked to Elsa before quickly flipping through her phone. Oh god, who had she threatened? Please let it be Kristoff. She could totally trick him into thinking-

Oh god...

"Elsa!" Anna shouted at her.

Elsa, for the first time, recoiled away from Anna as if scared she was about to be struck. "What is it, human?" She glared, not liking being yelled at.

"You just threatened to kill my mom!"


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I couldn't leave you guys with that cliffhanger. I would have felt bad. So here's a third upload. Don't say I don't spoil you.

* * *

"Yes, dad... I won't run away... yeah, love you too." Anna hung up her phone and sighed heavily. "You've really done it this time, Elsa." Anna whispered to herself.

Elsa appeared from Anna's bedroom. "What have I done?" She questioned.

Anna looked at her with a frown. "You heard that?" Elsa gave a nod. Anna reached up and rubbed her head, wondering what else Elsa might have heard if she could hear her whisper from behind a closed door at the back of the apartment.

"Is there a problem, Anna? I can smell your distress."

"Smell my- ugh, nevermind." Anna just shook her head. "My parents are coming over tonight, they want to meet you."

Elsa narrowed her eyes. "Why?"

"You threatened to murder my mother in a cruel way, Elsa. I tried to tell them it was a joke, but they worry easily, especially since i'm living alone. So they want to meet you."

Elsa made a strange clicking noise, a noise that a human most certainly couldn't make. "They wish to challenge me. Let them come. I shall not be defeated."

"Elsa that's not- you can't- Elsa they are my parents!"

Elsa seemed to think a moment. "Do not worry, I shall not let any harm befall you." Then Elsa walked up to Anna, arms open, face cold and emotionless. "Shall we commence the hugging ritual now?"

Anna, not thinking about the fact that Elsa had offered her protection over anything else, glared at the alien as she stood up. Elsa raised an eyebrow at her expression, but Anna didn't drop it. Anna did probably the bravest, or stupidest thing she'd ever done in her entire life. She reached up and poked Elsa in the chest, hard.

"No." Anna said before poking Elsa again. Elsa dropped her hands, while her face remained stoic. "None of this right now, Elsa. They are my parents, you will not hurt them. They are not coming to hurt you, they just want to meet you. I don't want to see any of your ice and I don't want to hear anymore of your threats."

Elsa glared back. "But, human-"

"No." Anna stopped her. "None of this 'human' stuff. You will refer to me by name when they get here, understood? Anna, my name is Anna, not human. You will address them by name as well. You will be polite and you will act like a normal person."

"You would tell me what to do? _You_?" Elsa retorted, sounding horribly offended and very angry.

"That's right." Anna poked Elsa again and in response Anna heard the tell-tale crackling of Elsa's ice. "You will listen to what i've told you. No hurting anyone, no threats, no calling us 'humans', none of your belittling as though you are some greater being. You will act like every other person on this planet, or else."

That did it. "You would threaten me?! What would you do to me? Tell me what a pitiful human such as yourself could do to me?"

Anna poked her again. "I will throw you out, you hear me? You'll be out there alone in the world without me to help you fit in. You so much as put a scratch on my parents and you will be living in a cardboard box in an alley, or strung up in some lab." Anna watched with an unwavering glare as Elsa growled in a way that only an alien could.

Then Elsa did the strangest thing.

She turned around and stormed into Anna's bedroom before closing the door. Anna watched for a moment, expecting her to come back out, but she didn't. Anna let loose a breath before falling back on the couch. She reached up and rubbed her face, feeling like an idiot.

 _That was not how I meant to do things._

Anna had just wanted Elsa to act normal, to blend in better. Her parents weren't idiots, they'd figure out there was something off about Elsa when she walked around calling everyone a human and telling them how barbaric and strange their planet was. She didn't want another incident like in the clothing store. Normal people didn't just go around threatening to rip people's spines out and beat them with it. If they didn't think Elsa was an alien, then they'd think she belonged in a mental hospital. She just didn't want Elsa to draw attention to herself. Kristoff was one thing, he trusted Anna to take care of herself. Maybe he did think Elsa was crazy, but he would trust Anna to know what she was getting into by hanging out with her. Her parents wouldn't understand that, they'd flip out if Elsa acted like she normally did.

Then Elsa had threatened her parents.

She just got so angry, angry because knowing Elsa, she actually would do something terrible to them. Besides, how could Elsa say that about her parents so easily? Didn't she know how important her parents were to her? If so, then what did that say about how she felt about Anna? Anna thought they were becoming friends, but if Elsa was so readily willing to take away the two most important people in her life, then what did that say? Maybe she read Elsa wrong. Elsa had given her no reason to think that the alien understood human emotions. Sure, Elsa felt emotions, but she might not have felt all of them. She didn't even know what a friend was, had only wanted to be friends to better understand humans. Was she incapable of... well loving someone? At the very least thinking of someone fondly? For all she knew, Elsa couldn't. What had Elsa shown her so far besides a lack of respect for her by taking apart her things without asking, hogging the television, bursting into the bathroom while she took a shower, and so readily able to take away a human's life. Did she not understand how precious a life was?

Anna wondered if Elsa would take away _her_ life so easily.

 _Of course not... Elsa's your friend... she wants to be friends._ And she needed to believe that.

Anna didn't dress up for her parents, but she at least made sure she was wearing clean clothes. When she went into her room to get some clothes, she found Elsa with her back turned to Anna, hands fiddling with that broken laptop again. Anna wanted to say something, but everything in her kept telling her she didn't need to apologize. So she grabbed up some clothes and changed in the bathroom.

Anna sat in the living room, waiting for her parents to come. She was staring at a documentary that explained the evolution of man. She wouldn't admit it, but she was hoping the sound of it would draw Elsa into coming out of the room.

Elsa did not come out.

Eventually there was a knock at the door and Anna got up to answer it. She took a deep breath before letting it out and then opened the door.

"Oh sweetie." And suddenly Anna was being crushed in a hug.

"Hi, mom." She said tiredly, did they really think she was in danger?

Her father coughed into his fist to gather both of their attention.

"Iduna, we did not come to coddle her." He certainly didn't look happy.

"You're freaking out over nothing, I promise." Anna said as she guided her parents into the home before closing the door.

"Nothing? Iduna says there is some sociopathic woman trying to take possession over you." Agnarr was not amused, not one bit.

Anna looked to her mom. "C'mon mom, it was a joke." Anna tried.

"A joke? Who jokes with someone's parent that way? I'm good at reading a lie Anna and I tell you that woman was serious."

"Speaking of... where is the apparant... um... lover?" Agnarr asked awkwardly.

Anna just gaped. "Lover?" The confusion on her face was plain as day.

"Ah, you must be Anna's parents!"

Enter the alien.

Anna turned around to see Elsa walking up to them, smile plastered on her features as she reached out a hand to Agnarr first. "Pleased to meet you, I am Elsa." She introduced herself, perfect white teeth on display.

"Uh... Agnarr." Anna's father extended his hand, still suspicious.

Elsa shook it enthusastically before opening her arms up. "And you could only be Anna's mother. You are just as beautiful as your daughter." Then she threw her arms around the startled and very confused woman.

Anna, never recieving a compliment from Elsa, blushed at what she said. "This is my mom, Iduna." Anna mumbled.

"And what a wonderful name. Truly fit for a queen." Elsa flattered.

"O-oh, thank you. Elsa is a very pretty name." Elsa's smiled widened even further.

"Please, where are my manners? Have a seat while we talk. I'm sure you have questions about me, what with me stumbling into Anna's life." Elsa gestured to the couch, taking a seat only after everyone else did. She sat in a corner, next to Agnarr, while Anna was sandwhiched between her parents.

Agnarr cleared his throat, sticking out his chest a bit as he said, "I've heard some... disturbing things about you. Particularly a conversation between you and my wife."

Anna watched Elsa do something she didn't think possible. She playfully swatted at Agnarr's arm, letting out a girlish giggle in the process. "Oh, that? A little joke between Anna and I." She said, looking to Anna.

Anna watched as three pairs of eyes looked her way. "Y-yeah?" Anna shrunk a bit.

"We thought there needed to be a perfect ice-breaker for the news of our relationship. What better than to give you guys a little scare and have you come over?" Elsa laughed.

Agnarr looked at Anna with a small scowl before, "Well... Anna always did like to prank people as a small child. I thought she was over it." He sighed before turning to Elsa. "I am sorry my daughter made you do something like that."

"No, it's my fault for going along with it. Honestly I thought it would be ok because surely Anna knew you well enough. She thought it was something we could all laugh about in the future."

"Well forgive me, but I find it just a little funny now." And Agnarr laughed, causing Elsa to join in.

Anna just watched, stupified as Elsa won her father over with ease.

"So... sorry to cut straight to this, but what is this about you and Anna... possibly pursuing a relationship?" He asked carefully.

Anna's mouth dropped open at the sight of Elsa blushing and looking bashful.

"Me and Anna share so much in common that I... I couldn't stop myself and pursued a lesbian relationship with her. She agreed, and ever since we have been working to improve our relationship even more." Elsa told him, sounding like she was reliving the best memory of her life.

Agnarr and Iduna were both looking at Anna now, her blush and shy smile telling them stories that were not exactly true.

"I just never thought my daughter was... ah, well no matter. I raised her so that she knew that there was no wrong way to love someone. Who she loves does not matter to me, only that she's happy." He said, and reached out a hand to ruffle Anna's hair.

"Yes... well it would be nice if she told us this before dropping the bomb by having her girlfriend prank phone call me." Iduna said, obviously not pleased.

"Oh, Iduna, stop. You know what it's like to be young. We make mistakes." He defended them.

Iduna said nothing.

"Anyway, please, tell me how you two met. It must not have been that long ago, I can't imagine Anna hiding this for such a long time."

"It was nearly two weeks ago. Me and Anna had an instant connection," Elsa's eyes slid over to Anna. "And she showed me her car." She said sweetly.

Anna blinked... no... she didn't...

"Why I was literally knocked off my feet at the sight."

Oh my god! She remembered!

Agnarr groaned. "Yes... the car. Saw it on the way up. Really, Anna you drive like your mother." Agnarr complained.

Iduna just glared. "Are you starting this up again?"

"I'm just saying, four accidents in three years." He couldn't help but say.

"It was always the other person's fault. Why do you think _their_ insurance company paid?"

Agnarr just nodded his head in a way that showed he had this conversation more than once.

Anna just watched for the most part, only talking when necessary as Elsa won her family over with ease. She smiled, she laughed, she was sarcastic, she joked, she even made their relationship sound believable. Elsa amazed Agnarr with her knowledge of history and managed to converse with him for a full hour about human culture and where it was going. As for Iduna, she eased her worries by expressing how much she cared for Anna and how much she wanted to do right by her. As for Anna, well Elsa didn't spare her a glance unless necessary. She didn't mind of course, Elsa needed to focus on her parents, to make a good first impression.

There was just one thing that didn't sit right with Iduna.

"Aren't you two moving a little fast?" She asked, gathering both of Anna and Elsa's attention. "Two weeks and you move in with one another?" She questioned.

Anna fumbled for an answer, spluttering out that it was none of her mom's business how fast she moved with someone.

"Please Anna, the truth will not hurt." Elsa said softly, looking at Iduna before she began again. "Truthfully I had no where to go before meeting Anna. I was a drifter, looking for a home. And I... I found that in Anna." Elsa blushed again. "Think of me as pathetic if you want, but without Anna," Then she looked to Anna bashfully, but for some reason Anna shuddered at the gaze. "I would be in an alley, combining cardboard for a home." And her gaze never left Anna's eyes even as Iduna started up again.

"I see... well I hope things work out for you. If you're looking for a job, I think theres a spot open in my building." She said, feeling for Elsa.

Elsa finally looked away from Anna. "Do not worry, I am already searching for a place to work in society." Elsa said, a smile on her face.

"Are you sure?" Iduna asked.

"She's a grown woman, Iduna. She'll find herself a job." Agnarr told her.

Iduna said nothing else on the matter.

Anna's parents stayed until the moon replaced the sun. Perhaps because they hadn't seen their daughter for some time, or maybe it was because Elsa was being such great company, either way, Anna found herself walking them both to their car with Elsa by her side. Agnarr walked up to the driver's door and opened it before looking at his daughter.

"You take care of yourself." He told her, then looked to Elsa. "Make sure she stays out of trouble. Can't count on that Kristoff fellow to keep her out of everything." He said good naturedly.

"No harm will befall Anna while I am around." Elsa promised.

"Anna?" Iduna called. "Come give your mother a hug and goodbye kiss."

Anna rolled her eyes, but she obliged by walking over to the passengers side and hugging her mother.

"Whenever you're ready to tell the whole truth, just know i'm here to listen." Iduna whispered to her daughter.

Anna's bulged eyes gave her away, but she waved her mother off anyway. "Don't know what you're talking about." She gave her mother a kiss on the cheek.

Anna walked back to Elsa and gave another goodbye as her parents loaded into the car and drove off. The duo, now left alone, walked back up to the apartment together. Anna opened the door and let Elsa walk in while she closed it and locked it behind them.

"Holy cow, Elsa!" Anna gleamed. "That was awesome! You were so... so normal! Where did you learn to talk to people like that?! Have you been watching normal T.V. behind my back? Keep acting like that and-"

Anna shut up when Elsa turned to her, ice cold expression in place.

"Have I satisfied you?" She asked.

Anna nervously rubbed her arm. "Yeah... that was really good, Elsa."

"Are you sure? Perhaps I did not lick your father's boots enough to pass for a human. Did I not pay your mother enough compliments? Well? What is it, _Anna_? Did I not bow down enough for you?" She questioned harshly, her earlier facade but a distant memory in the face of Elsa's rage. "Well? You had so much to say earlier, speak."

Anna didn't want to fight, hated confrontations actually, but even so...

"Why are you acting like this?" Anna questioned, angry and so confused. "Is it really that hard to just be nice to people?"

"I do not take well to being subservient to a weaker species."

"You're not being subservient, you're just being normal. Showing respect to others, being kind when others are kind to you."

"No, I was nothing more than a speck of dirt pleading with those above me not to trample my meager existence."

"That's the way it is when you meet someone's parents Elsa."

"What? To bow down in defeat and pray they accept me?!" Anna didn't know if it was an alien thing, but Elsa seemed to be getting hotter, literally. She could feel Elsa's body heat as they stood not even a foot apart.

"No, Elsa. To... to just show respect."

"Is that respect for you humans? To be below one another?"

"Stop saying that!" Anna growled. "You weren't below anyone."

"Yes I was. If I did not bow before them and get them to accept me, then you would have thrown me out just because they did not approve of me!"

Something boiled over and Anna pushed Elsa as hard as she could, which didn't accomplish much besides making her stumble. Elsa raised a hand crackling with ice, pointing it straight at Anna.

"Go on!" Anna screamed. "Do it! That's right! It was me who ran you over! I was going over the speed limit because there are never any cops on that road! I stopped you from fighting for your ship and now you're abandoned here! I yelled at you to be more normal because everyday i'm scared you'll be found out for who you really are! And I couldn't take it, knowing that it's my fault you're still here! And you're right, okay?! I wanted you to kiss my mother and father's asses because I was scared they wouldn't approve of you! I wanted them to like you!" Anna reached up and wiped a tear from her eye. "But you got one thing wrong... I would never throw you out because they didn't approve. They could tell me you were horrible and that you were going to eat my brains the first chance you got, and you know what? I would take that risk, because I got you into this and I promised to get you out."

And it was true. Anna felt responsible for Elsa being there. She ran her over, she stopped her from fighting to get back to her ship, a fight she possibly could have won. And what was she doing for Elsa now? She wasn't building a ship like she'd told her she would. What did she do for Elsa besides let her stay with her? Elsa was going to be stuck here forever if it was up to Anna, and it was all her fault.

Anna was too busy telling herself that she wasn't crying while wiping her eyes to notice the alien move.

Suddenly she was surrounded by heat, with Elsa's chin on top of her head. At first she was confused, but it didn't take long to realize that Elsa was hugging her.

"Elsa?" She questioned.

"Is this not an appropriate time for a the hugging ritual? I've seen that it stops the leaking from a human's eyes."

Anna sniffled. "Why would you want to do that? Don't you hate me after all this?"

"I have no desire to see you die, human. Please stop leaking your vital fluids." Elsa hugged her tighter as though that would help.

Anna couldn't stop the laugh that came out. "Elsa, humans don't die from crying."

"Then you are safe?"

"Yes, Elsa."

But Elsa didn't let go.

"Are your parents... important?" Elsa asked instead.

"They're the most important people in my life. Don't you... don't you have parents?"

"The definition escapes my knowledge."

"Everyone has parents, Elsa. You know, the two people who gave birth to you and raised you."

Elsa was quiet for a moment. "I do not have such a thing... perhaps others of my kind."

Anna wanted to probe, to go deeper into Elsa's life and what she meant... but she didn't. "So are you... are you mad at me for all this?" She expected a yes, expected Elsa to return back into her room to do whatever she normally did in there.

"What is there to be mad about? You have confessed that you shall continue helping me even without the approval of those most important to you."

"Really? Just like that? I ran you over, Elsa." Anna didn't know why she was pointing that out, Elsa wasn't angry, why try and make her angry?

"I knew very little of your world. I was not aware that I had walked onto a road for vehicles. It is only natural I was hit. I... thank you for hiding me away from others."

Anna practically melted in Elsa's arms as she reached up and returned the hug. "So we're okay?"

Elsa nodded on top of Anna's head. "I believe I have seen this on television. We hug and drop our anger towards one another."

"It's not that simple, Elsa... if you're still upset about something, then say it." Anna tried to let go of Elsa, to look her in the eyes, but Elsa held tight.

"I do not enjoy being subservient to humans."

"You don't have to be... just try and view us as equals. We're not below you and you're not below us." Anna told her, thinking Elsa would scoff at the idea because-

"We are not equals, I am clearly more advanced than your lead shooting species."

Well that went about as well as Anna expected.

"But..." Elsa sighed. "I suppose to better disguise myself... I shall try to see humans in the same way I view you."

Anna blushed. "W-what? The way you see me?"

"Yes."

Anna really wanted Elsa to let go so she could hide her face. "And uh... how do you see me?"

Elsa was quiet for a long while, so long that Anna thought she wouldn't answer. Then Elsa pulled away from her, a wicked grin in place, no doubt something she saw on T.V.

"As a human who cannot best me at Kristoff's most amusing gaming device." And with that, Elsa turned away, hips swaying in a way that made Anna stare in shame.

When she realized what was said, she blushed and shouted. "Everyone knows that Ike is cheap!"


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Addressing reviews~

Strasza: Yeah, I was worried about the believability of their arguement and making up. This is my first story so I that was kind of the first 'fight' i've written.

BlossomCharms: Aww, thank you, you're going to make me blush. But really that means a lot. Also your 2nd review made me glad that I threw out chapter 11 instead of holding it. And who knows... Maybe Elsa's people are really kind, caring, and nurturing beings and this is only because they rip out the bad parts of themselves and Elsa is someone's bad parts... okay that was stretching it.

Belle: Thank you, I hope I keep the relationship believable.

Salnar: Comments like yours ease a lot of my worries. I really enjoy writing this and so I just keep going through out the day. Like the first day I wrote two chapters, posted them and kept writing that night so I could upload quickly the next day, and well i've been trying to keep that up so I can do daily uploads. I was worried the quality would be effected with how fast I was going over everything, but little comments like yours help set my mind at ease and keep me writing.

FiveShadows: This is by far the truest comment I have received, and one that had me laughing.

Guest:Thank you, i'm glad I didn't scrape that chapter. Don't tell anyone... but i haven't played Mario Kart since the gamecube version, and I haven't touched smash bros since brawl. It'll be our secret, no way anyone else will find out.

Like I told Salnar, I try to write 2-3 chapters a day to keep myself ahead so I can do daily uploads. I just finished writing chapter 16 before I went to sleep, so yeah, should be able to keep the daily uploads going for now. However please feel free to write me an angry review if the quality goes down, I won't take offense.

* * *

Elsa finally did it. Her curious nature finally questioned Anna about a topic she never wanted to have to explain to anyone. It had come out of nowhere as well. One minute Anna was bored, watching the discovery channel with Elsa, and the next... oh god.

"How are they creating more?" Elsa had asked.

"Hmm?" Anna responded, bored out of her mind while watching a pride of lions teach their children how to hunt.

"I do not understand. One minute there is only one male lion and a bunch of female lions, and now suddenly there are cubs who are growing up into adult lions. It is strange enough that they start out so small and grow bigger, but where do they come from?" Elsa looked to Anna for answers.

Anna just looked at her for a moment, eyes half asleep and trying to figure out what she meant.

Then she did.

"Are you... are you asking me where babies come from?"

Elsa nodded. "I do not understand. I have seen it in you humans as well. You start off as tiny beings and then grow into adults. Is this not strange?"

"Well... no... we all start as babies and grow up. You know, we get older, learn from our experiences and become adults." Anna told her. "C'mon Elsa... even you were a child once... right?" Anna tried to imagine Elsa as a chubby, bubbly baby. She forgot that this wasn't Elsa's true form.

"I have always been the way I am now." Elsa furrowed her brow. "You have been small before?"

Anna didn't know what to think about that, so she did something that made a little more sense. She got up, went into her room, pulled down a book from the top of her closet and walked back out to Elsa who was waiting patiently for her return. She plopped down next to Elsa, shoulders nearly touching while she opened the book in her lap for Elsa to see.

"That's-" But Anna didn't even get a chance to finish.

"This is you?!" And Elsa snatched the book away to get a closer look. Anna just sighed and leaned over her to see. "You are so small, so helpless, how did you survive?" Elsa questioned.

"That's what parents are for Elsa, they raise you and keep you safe until you're strong enough to survive on your own. It works the same way for every living thing on this planet."

Elsa was fascinated, she kept looking from the picture of a tiny redheaded toddler to the grown up version now. "Does it hurt to grow so large?"

Anna laughed. "No. It just happens."

Elsa turned the page of the book, amazed that there were more pictures. It wasn't a large album by any means, just a single picture per page, but it was enough to fully capture Elsa's attention. "Is this the cleansing?"

Anna turned embarrassed at the sight of her two year old self in the bathtub, smiling at the camera as she threw her arms up in joy. "That's nothing."

Anna went to turn the page, but Elsa fought her for the view. "You never let me observe the cleansing of your body." Elsa argued as she pulled the book away from Anna who tried to get it back. It was true though, Elsa had tried to get Anna to let her see her cleanse herself. Elsa was only curious, wanting to know the way Anna's species rid themselves of germs and dirt.

"It's embarrassing, Elsa! Just turn the page!" Anna complained.

Elsa made a strange, alien sound of disappointment before turning the page. Elsa turned page after page, watching, almost like a movie, as Anna got bigger and bigger, always in a different place then before, posing in different ways. Sometimes she smiled, sometimes she pouted, sometimes there were others in the pictures and sometimes Elsa reached up and touched the picture as though she could be pulled inside of it.

"How long does this take?" Elsa asked.

"To grow up? Uh... I guess we're adults at eighteen years old." Anna shrugged.

"So long..." Elsa said, amazed.

Anna took a breath before, "How old are you?" She questioned, hoping this wasn't another question that would shut Elsa up entirely.

There was silence for a moment. "I do not know." She replied, still looking at a picture of Anna standing proudly at the first cake she helped bake with her mom.

"How long do you normally live? I'll bet it's a long time compared to us humans." Anna tried next.

"I do not know."

"Do you celebrate birthdays?"

"I do not know."

"C'mon Elsa, are you just trying to keep it a secret from me?" Anna forced out a laugh.

Elsa touched the picture of Anna before closing the book. "I have never lied to you, Anna. Please do not assume I would deceive you." And then Elsa handed the book back to Anna who put it on the table.

"I didn't mean... uh... I don't think you're a liar. I just thought maybe you had some things you didn't want to tell me."

"There are some things... i'd rather not tell. I would tell you that before telling you a lie." Elsa admitted, though she didn't seem offended.

Anna must have been imagining it, because she blinked and Elsa was looking as normal as Elsa cared to. Still, she thought Elsa looked... sad?

"That's ok, you just tell me when I push too far. Really, its fine if you don't want to tell me." Anna reassured. "Just know you can ask me anything."

She regretted that.

"Where do parents acquire babies to raise?"

And they were back to this.

Anna blushed before looking away. "Well... When a man and woman love each other very much... or just want to have fun I guess... well..." Anna didn't know how to explain this. If Elsa didn't know where babies came from, then that meant her species did things an entirely different way. She hoped she would let it go, really she did, but Elsa was looking at her with clear interest.

She couldn't get out of this.

So Anna did what any parent would do for their child that was old enough. She explained the birds and the bees to Elsa, only they were not birds or bees, but rather two consenting adults. She didn't go into great detail, but it was enough for Elsa to look wide-eyed by the end.

"Is... is that all? You get it now?" Anna asked.

Elsa looked horrified to say the least. "Men have-" Anna nodded. "And they put it in-" She nodded again. "And for nine months?" Anna gave a final nod.

Elsa was an advanced being, of that there was no doubt. She could change forms, could clone things with ease, learned a language in just a few days, could form ice and bend it to her will... but this... this was beyond her scope of imagination.

"How revolting." Elsa said in shock. Anna looked at her then. "Men pry you open and repeatedly rub themselves against your insides until they spew out fluids which in turn attack and invade your body until they find a place to nestle and grow." Anna went to correct her, went to tell her it wasn't as bad as it sounds, but Elsa wasn't finished. "Then you carry their seed for nine months as it feeds off of you and grows inside you like some sort of parasite. Then it stretches you beyond even what the male did until it falls out. You then name the parasite and keep it? Ugh! Never have I heard of anything more horrendous than this! What a terrible way to maintain your species." Elsa honestly looked like she was about to throw up, something that Anna wondered if she could even do when she didn't eat.

"It's not that bad, Elsa... I know it sounds weird... but it can feel good for girls when they're... well doing that." Anna tried.

"Feel good? How can being ripped open and stabbed feel good? You humans enjoy pain? You enjoy-" Then Elsa backed away from Anna in horror as she realized something. "You've done the ritual before..."

Anna looked embarrassed beyond belief. "Well... yeah... but that was back in highschool."

Elsa shot off the couch and into the bedroom. Anna heard fumbling and several things hitting the floor. Anna wondered what she was doing, but then she came back out, weapon in hand.

"Do not worry, Anna. I shall rid you of the parasite!" And then Elsa hit the switch.

"Elsa, no!" Anna screamed, regretting having not hidden the 'weapon' from Elsa.

Just another day in Anna's apartment.


	13. Chapter 13

"This is really short notice..." Anna said worriedly.

"C'mon Anna-banana, I haven't seen you in forever! It's one night out, you don't have work, what's stopping you?" The feminine voice over the phone asked.

"My broken down car." Anna deadpanned.

"I will pick you up! C'mon it's been forever. Do you want me to die of loneliness? I'm like a rabbit, I will die without companionship."

"That's a myth, Punzie." Anna rolled her eyes.

"No it's not!"

"Is too."

"Whatever, just c'mon, I will pick you up. What other excuse can you have?"

Anna's eyes slid to her hallway containing her bedroom door. "I promised to hang out with a friend." A lie.

"Bring them too!"

Anna tried to imagine Elsa in the place that Rapunzel wanted her to come to.

She envisioned many humans frozen in place.

"I don't know if thats a good idea... She's shy." Another lie.

"Oh my god, that's perfect. What better way to help a shy person open up than to take them out? Please Anna-banana, who knows when we can hang out again."

Anna bit her lip. She hadn't seen her cousin in ages, or at least it felt that way. She did want to see Rapunzel...

"Okay..." Anna agreed, though she looked even more worried than before.

"Great! I'll be there by eight! Be dressed to kill!" And then the dial tone.

Anna put her phone down and chewed on her lip as she thought about what would need to be said. She could do this! She knew Elsa better than anyone... on this planet at least. She could convince the alien, and who knows, maybe it would be good for her. With thoughts like that in mind, Anna got up and went to her bedroom door. Well, it was more of Elsa's bedroom at this point. Which Anna didn't know why, she'd learned from Elsa that the alien did not require sleep. It explained why Anna sometimes woke up to find Elsa watching T.V. in the early morning.

"Elsa?" Anna called as she knocked and then opened the door.

"What is it, human?"

Anna opened the door to find Elsa sitting on her bed, laptop in her lap. Nothing new there.

Well... the fact that it was on and working was definitely different.

"You fixed it?" Anna asked in disbelief. She was sure that laptop was a goner, she had... dropped it in water, completely submerged it. How? Well she'd rather not remember.

"Fixed? Fixing would imply that I restored it to what it was before. No, I have not fixed your laptop. I have modified it to suit my needs." Elsa told her.

Then the 'laptop' did something Anna wasn't expecting.

"Well hi there!" The laptop spoke, voice sounding very... enthusiastic.

Elsa paid it no mind and continued to type away on the keys.

"Did it just talk?" Anna asked, looking suspicious, as if her mind was playing a trick.

"I sure did. You must be Anna, I have so much data on you. It's nice that you only have sex for fun and not babies, i've heard it's a terrible experience." 

Anna's eyes widened. "What the hell? Elsa?!" She shouted, wondering why the heck her laptop knew that she had...well done that stuff.

"I have modified your laptop to a..." Elsa sighed. "There is no proper word in your English language. Let's say it is... a super computer." Elsa tried, though clearly she did not think a super computer could match up to her creation.

"Super computer? What? Don't compare me to their primitive technology." The computer said, laughing in an easy, if not child-like manner.

Anna gaped. There were two of them now.

"This isn't... like dangerous right?" Anna asked, she didn't know why, she just figured that Elsa was naturally... well dangerous.

"I can be very dangerous. Would you like a demonstration? Any humans you don't like? I'll gladly terminate them for you, Anna." Then the laptop vibrated, much to Elsa's annoyance.

"No, no killing." Anna quickly said. The laptop let out a whine and Elsa gave it a smack to get it to stop vibrating in her lap. "This is... well it's amazing Elsa but-"

"I do have a name you know." The laptop cut her off.

"Yeah? What is it?" Anna was expecting some complicated name in Elsa's native tongue, something she could never pronounce.

"Why, I'm Olaf! I like warm hugs and destruction!" He announced happily.

Elsa gave the computer another smack. "As you can see, I have not worked out all of the faults." Elsa said easily, causing Olaf to whine again. When Anna said nothing, Elsa thought she wanted more information. "I transfered a copy of my Kilkutanalinius' memory to this laptop." Elsa said easily, as though Anna was supposed to understand the verbal vomit she just spewed out.

"Your... what?" Anna asked, horribly confused.

Elsa held up her bracelet and shook her wrist to emphasize it. "It is what you human's would call an A.I unit. My Kilkutanalin-" Elsa noticed the look on Anna's face. "My 'bracelet' has a mind of its own in a way. A controlled mind that cannot think past what its programmed, but a mind no less. I copied its memory into this laptop. However... it would seem the transfer did not go as planned." Elsa looked annoyed by this.

"She means that i'm not acting like a normal A.I. just because I named myself. Which is totally stupid, am I right? Who doesn't want a little personality with their equipment? I say screw the old version of me trapped in your 'bracelet' and say hello to the new and improved Olaf!" The laptop vibrated heavily.

Elsa growled and the shaking stopped. "I believe it is the fault of the equipment and not the transfer. It would seem your human technology does not blend well with my A.I."

Anna reached up and rubbed her forehead. When she saw Elsa taking apart the broken laptop, she didn't expect her to... well to not only put it back together and fix it, but to also add an Artifical Intelligence to it. And why was it named Olaf? That was... so plain. Wouldn't it normally be named after something in Elsa's langauge like her bracelet? Wasn't it also dangerous for an A.I. to have a personality like that? Weren't they supposed to be robotic and unfeeling? Olaf seemed... well cheerful and apparantly happy to cause destruction. And a warm hug? Like, what? Why would a laptop want a hug?

Anna just tucked it away into the back of her mind, just like she tucked away the memory of Elsa walking in on her on the toilet after she had some mexican food that had a horrible result, but damn her if it wasn't delicious.

"Elsa, I just came back here to invite you out."

Elsa continued typing away, not sparing a glance. "Where? For what reason?"

"Well, it's like a get together with some friends. Well I only know one person and that's my cousin Punzie. She will be bringing some of her college friends and we're all going out to a club. I've never been to one and it does sound kind of fun." Anna said, hoping Elsa would bite the bait on her own.

"Why should I join you? It does not seem like I could learn anything or desire anything from this trip?"

"Oooo, rejected." Olaf laughed.

Anna glared at the laptop, wondering if Elsa modified it enough to be invulnerable to a dip into the bathtub like last time. "It'll be fun, Elsa. We hang out, talk a bit, maybe dance. Also Rapunzel's driving us so it's ok for us to drink." Anna said.

"I do not have a need to drink fluids." Elsa quickly reminded her, however she did look up. "Do _you_ desire that I come?"

Straight for the heart. "W-well... you don't have to... but yeah I do want you-"

"Then I shall come." And Elsa went back to her laptop.

Anna blushed lightly. "Okay... great. Just uh... wear whatever you want. It's just a ladies night out." Anna told her, to which Elsa nodded her head, fingers typing away.

Anna learned it was _not_ a girl's night out.

"The name's Flynn, Flynn Rider." The devishly handsome man held out a hand to Anna.

Anna blushed a bit, when Rapunzel had called her to come down to the car, she didn't say that there would be a handsome guy with her.

 _I... I knew it! I'm not gay!_ She ignored the fact that it was possible to find both genders attractive.

Rapunzel cut them off by smacking his hand down. "This is my boyfriend, _Eugene_." She laughed.

Eugene, pouted, but let it slide. "Red hair, gorgeous looks, you must be Anna. I've heard so much about you from Rapunzel."

"That's funny... because I haven't heard a thing about you." Anna was glaring at her cousin.

Rapunzel merely laughed. "I wanted it to be a surprise!"

"And your hair, when did that happen?" Anna asked, looking at Rapunzel's short cut hairstyle.

"Oh this? Lost a bet in college. Don't regret a thing though, I think it looks great." She further proved this by running a hand though her hair.

"And who might you be? Anna's friend?" Eugene asked Elsa.

"Yes, I am Elsa." She did not offer her hand to shake even after Eugene thrust his own out.

"Enough with the introductions, we've got a party to get to!" Rapunzel said excitedly, grabbing both Anna and Elsa and sticking them in the backseat. Well, she grabbed Anna anyway, Elsa gave her a look that told her she did not like to be touched.

While Anna and Rapunzel kept the vehicle full of chatter, Elsa remained silent. Anna had told her before they came down that she didn't need to 'kiss the asses' of these humans. The only thing she told Elsa was to try her best not to hurt anyone. She told Elsa not to be so... 'twitchy' as the human called it. Anna promised tonight would be fun. Elsa, remembering the gaming device that Kristoff brought over, decided to indulge Anna. The games had been... addicting, Elsa did not exactly have 'fun' with them, but she did enjoy her victories that she had gotten over Anna. Surely this would be much the same.

Elsa found out that clubs were not as enjoyable as games.

Everything was so loud and obnoxious. The dark setting, the strange colored lights, the amount of people bumping into one another. And what was that smell? It was familiar, something she had smelled before. It wasn't... unpleasant, but it was so strong, so different than before. She was sure she had smelled it on Anna before. It was always so faint though. Was it human musk? Pheromones? Or was it their filthy smelling _soap_ , as Anna called it. Ugh, and that was another thing. This place stunk! It smelled of the false scents that humans used to attract mates. She'd learned that from Anna after seeing the girl spray on the filthy smelling stuff before coming out tonight. Anna had tried to spray her with it, to which Elsa threatened a harsh lashing if she did.

"Oh, there they are! Hey, guys!" Rapunzel called out to a group sitting at a booth.

Rapunzel guided everyone over before forcing them to make room for the new arrivals. "Guys, this is Belle." She pointed to the brunette beside her. "That's her boyfriend. We all call him Beast. Though Belle calls him that for different reasons." Rapunzel hinted, causing Belle to smack her arm. "This is Ariel." She pointed to a redhead, her hair taking on more of a crimson than Anna's. "Finally, that's her boyfriend, Eric." She pointed to a dark haired young man.

Rapunzel went on to introduce Anna and Elsa, everyone saying hello and greeting one another. Elsa and Anna were on opposite sides of one another, both of them sitting at the end of the booth, barely hanging on with how many people were there. While Elsa did not talk, she did watch Anna become engrossed in conversation with everyone at the table. She watched this for ten minutes before deciding that this was not most certainly not as interesting as the gaming device from before. Still, If Anna was having fun, then Elsa supposed she could withstand it. After all, no one was bothering her and she was allowed to observe humans in a different environment.

But then the reason Rapunzel really fought so hard for Anna to come, made his appearance.

"Sorry, i'm late, I know."

Elsa watched with disinterest as another man made an appearance. This one with a head of blonde hair, similiar to Kristoff, only he was thankfully not as huge.

"John, really." Rapunzel pouted at him.

"I had a few things to take care of." He smiled, hoping to disarm her.

"Well take a seat." She said, but then gasped in fake surprise, something Elsa did not like. "There's no room. Darn I guess you should take a seat at the bar or something- Oh! Hey! Anna why don't you go keep him company?" Rapunzel said, giving Anna a push.

"What?" But Anna had already been pushed out of her seat.

"What are you going to leave him to sit by himself? Go on, girl." Rapunzel said, getting comfortable now that she wasn't completely smooshed between Anna and Eugene.

"Right..." John looked a little upset, but he wouldn't take it out on Anna. "Would you like a drink?" He asked instead.

"Oh... uh...okay." Anna said, a little embarrassed after realizing what her cousin had obviously planned in advance.

Elsa watched with narrow eyes as Anna left with John.

"Real smooth there, Rapunzel." Eric said with a roll of his eyes.

"Relationships aren't a smooth thing. Sometimes you need a kick in the right direction. She hasn't had a date in years." Rapunzel said with ease, feeling like she was perfectly in the right.

Eugene whistled. "Years? Wow, I can't imagine."

"Aww, can't imagine the single life without me?" Rapunzel nudged him.

"Yeah... sure." He said none to convincingly.

Elsa suddenly stood up, gathering everyone's attention at the table.

"Where you going?" Rapunzel asked, though she had a suspicion.

"To Anna." Was Elsa's simple response.

"Hey, don't be that girl who can't let her friend have fun without her." Rapunzel chastised. "Stay, have a drink, wait for a hot guy to notice you and come over. You don't want to ruin a chance at Anna being happy do you?"

Ruin Anna's happiness? No, Elsa did not want that. Friends made each other happy, she would do that for Anna. So Elsa sat back down, while Rapunzel made Eugene and Eric get up to get them drinks. Rapunzel tried to strike up conversation with Elsa, but she didn't bite, not the least bit interested in conversing with her. Elsa was not privy to everything about humans, but she knew when one was being deceitful. And the way Rapunzel pushed Anna into going with that John guy told her that she had planned it before it happened. Oh well... Anna did not fight it, so surely it was okay to leave them alone. The boys came back and set drinks in front of everyone, Eugene giving Elsa a particularly tall glass.

"It'll loosen you up, make the night a whole lot more fun." He told her.

Elsa simply glared at the drink.

As for Anna, well she was doing her best not to embarass herself in front of a hot guy.

"So, you in college too? Haven't seen you around campus." John asked, the both of them seated at the bar with a drink, courtesy of John.

This was the part Anna hated. "No, no college for me. I uh... work at a pet shelter." She told him, waiting for his disappointment that she wasn't exactly aiming high in life.

"Oh? So you work with animals? That's cool." He said, taking a sip from his drink.

"If wiping down their cages counts as working with them, then yeah, i'm a real expert." She was looking down at her drink.

"Someone's got to do it." He told her kindly.

Well that was better than she expected. "So, i'm guessing Rapunzel tricked you into this as well?" Anna stirred the straw in her drink.

"Not the first blind date she's pulled on me, but it surprises me everytime." He laughed.

"She's been trying to get me for a year now. She told me that we were just going to come hang out with friends." Anna said.

"Same thing."

Anna spared a glance at his face, catching sight of his blonde hair and blue eyes that reminded her of a certain alien.

She mentally smacked herself.

 _Don't think about Elsa! This is your chance to actually get a boyfriend!_

"So, college I take it? Study anything interesting?" Anna asked.

"Interesting? Well..."

And the two talked, for at least an hour they shared stories. And for an hour, Anna forgot she even arrived with a party here. John was funny, confident, charming and sweet all at the same time. He was amazing and Anna had to fight down blush after blush when she thought of what it might be like to really date this guy. He wasn't even disgusted when he told a particularly funny story and made Anna spew alcohol from her nose. He'd just laughed with her. Anna didn't work up the courage to ask him for a dance until much later, but he'd agreed with a smile and led her to the dance floor. He was even charming while dancing, not once did his hands touch anywhere inappropriate... though Anna wouldn't have minded.

The two were blissfully unaware of the storm that was brewing back at the booth.

Elsa chugged down her sixth glass of alcohol, belching afterwards and getting a laugh from the boys. However she didn't care about the boys. No, Elsa's eyes were fixated on the couple on the dance floor, gyrating their bodies to the song. Elsa had been watching for some time, she'd seen the humans 'dance'. It was a strange ritual to Elsa, but she didn't care. All she cared about was Anna, giggling with that blonde haired fool she was with. Elsa didn't question why the world shifted whenever she moved her head or why she seemed to have trouble with balance. She didn't care that her senses were going haywire and she was having a hard time telling up from down. No, she cared about Anna. Anna was her friend, her future lesbian couple, she didn't need that stupid blonde boy. Elsa would be the best for her, she would show Anna the best time, Anna would have fun with _her._ And she would most certainly stop giving that blonde boy the same looks she gave to Elsa when the two were alone.

Anna was _her_ human.

Rapunzel noticed when Elsa staggered to her feet, gripping the table for balance.

"Need the bathroom? It's in the back." Rapunzel pointed out for her.

"Going to Anna." Elsa slurred horribly.

That sobered Rapunzel up enough to get up. "Hey!" She called as she grabbed Elsa's arm before she could stagger onto the dance floor. "What did I tell you? Don't be that friend. Look if you want to go home I will-"

Elsa turned and growled in a non human way, face so full of murderous rage that Rapunzel let go and backed away a step.

Elsa didn't say anything, just stumbled her way onto the dance floor.

As for Anna, well she was having the best time she'd ever had since her first date in highschool. She laughed like a maniac when John gave her a twirl. She nearly fell, not absurdly drunk, but definitely knocked back enough drinks to fall on her ass when the world span so fast. John caught her though and held her up, laughing with her. And when Anna looked into his eyes, saw his happy face that showed he was having as good a time as her, she went for it. Eyes closed and lips ready, she leaned in for a kiss.

Only to be stopped.

She opened her eyes, wondering why John was holding her back by her shoulders. She saw his nervous face and realized she might have read the mood wrong.

"Sorry." He said, suddenly looking crestfallen. "It's really not you. I know people say that all the time, but I swear it's not." Then he shook his head and looked her in the eyes. "Pocahontas. That's her name. I love her, but our families are a bunch of racist idiots who don't want us to be together. I... I was late because I tried to see her, to bring her here to party. I'm sorry, I really am." He said somberly.

Anna just looked at the ground, defeated. "No its- god its- i'm sorry."

"Nothing for you to apologize for. You've shown me a great time tonight, I just hope that this hasn't ruined the night for you."

Anna gave a small shrug. "It's alright." It really wasn't.

He went to say something else, but that was kind of hard when you were suddenly pushed away and face to face with an angry blonde.

"Elsa?!" Anna blinked as though it weren't her alien friend. Shamefully she had forgotten Elsa was here.

"This is _my_ human." Elsa announced, barely standing on her feet with how much she was swaying.

"Um, i'm sorry? Uh, weren't you at the table before? Hi, the names John." He tried to defuse whatever was going on by playing the friendly card.

Elsa was not in a friendly mood, so she slapped the hand he stuck out.

"I do not-" She hiccuped and burped at the same time. "Care about your pitiful and worthless human name. You are but an ant beneath me. Your existence is that of a speck of dirt in the cosmos. I am better than you. I am more deserving of Anna's affection than you. You shall not have her because she is _mine._ " Then Elsa started fiddling with her bracelet. "Just stand there, human. I shall-" She burped. "Turn you into particles. Just... just give me one minute to scan your body and re-calibrate my system to that of your genetic code."

While John was unaware of the potential danger he was in, Anna was aware.

"Um- John. It's been fun, I had a great time, but I need to tend to my friend." Anna quickly said, getting between John and Elsa.

"Uh... sure. I should be getting out of here. Just uh... did you want my number? Just as friends of course." He asked.

"Number? You wish to call the communication device? I shall not turn you into particles, I shall alter your genetic code into that of a pigs, and watch to see just what happens." Elsa tried getting around Anna, but thankfully she wasn't out to hurt Anna, so the girl was able to keep her back.

"I'll get it from Rapunzel! I'll see you another time." Anna said, grunting with effort at holding her alien friend back.

"Right, yeah. See you around." He said, quickly walking away from whatever was going on.

Anna turned a glare to Elsa who didn't look like she knew entirely where she was, before grabbing her and dragging her off the dance floor. Elsa complained behind her and stumbled a fair bit, almost knocking both her and Anna down on several occasions, but Anna managed to drag her to a corner where there weren't many people. She pushed Elsa against a wall, not roughly, but enough to get Elsa's attention.

"What is the matter with you?! What was that?! How has no one figured out you're an alien yet?!" Anna harshly whispered.

Elsa being Elsa, answered her honestly. "Your species is unaware of life outside their own pitiful world. They would think me a strange human over an alien without proper proof."

Anna got really mad then, mostly because Elsa was right. "That doesn't mean you get to run around threatening to turn someone into dust!"

"Particles." Elsa corrected.

"I don't care!"

Elsa burped. "I can actually do it, you know? Do you not believe I can?" She asked, lower lip jutted out in a pout.

Anna just looked at her in sheer disbelief. Elsa was pouting?! What was going on?! "What happened to you?" Anna questioned instead.

"Nothing. I am being a normal human by participating in human activities. Humans drink when with other humans. Humans dance when other humans dance. Humans defend their friends from venomous snakes out to steal them away." Elsa tried to move, but stumbled back into the wall.

Anna just blinked as she realized something. She pushed Elsa's head with her finger and watched as the alien's head rotated like a ball thrown into a bowl.

"Oh my god... You're drunk." Anna was amazed, and for good reason, who knew an alien could get drunk off of something meant for humans.

"What is drunk?" Elsa asked.

"It's the sensation you have right now." Anna glared at her.

Elsa laughed. "Ooo, I like being drunk. Is this normal for a human. I would quite like to stay this way."

Anna asked the only thing she could. "How? You're an alien."

"How does one get drunk?" Elsa asked, smiling like an idiot.

"You drink alcohol. The drinks that they serve here." She told her.

"Ah yes, I had several beverages purchased by that fool who insisted on using his 'smolder' on me."

"This shouldn't be possible. You're an alien."

"Yes, I am from another world. However my body is human." Elsa told her.

"What? No, I saw your 'body' and you were a big purple-"

"Blue." Elsa corrected.

" _Purple_." Anna grit out. "Alien with horns and a tail and-"

Elsa reached up and pinched Anna's cheeks. "You humans are so stupid. You believe that shapeshifting means my innerworkings are the same." Elsa mocked, laughing at the inferior species.

"What? How do you-"

"Saw it on the television."

Okay, Elsa really didn't just watch the discovery and history channel.

"Ugh! Just tell me how you're drunk!" Anna just wanted to reach up and wipe that big dopey smile off her face.

"I see I need to take it slow for your feeble monkey mind." Elsa reached up and fiddled with one of Anna's braids. "Humans get 'drunk' from drinking this 'alcohol', correct?" She asked and Anna nodded. "Then it is only fair to assume that I would get drunk as well." Anna opened her mouth to argue that she did not explain a thing, but Elsa continued. "You think I morph on the outside and that's all? Silly human. Cut me open and you will find all of your squishy human organs working within my body. On a genetic level, I am ninety nine percent the same as a human. The only difference is the one percent. That one percent happens to be my... let's call them 'morphing' genes. With a simple thought, I can have them awaken from their dormant state and change my body to whatever I have consumed." Now Elsa was touching Anna's face, rubbing the sunkissed skin of her cheek and marveling at the freckles beneath her fingertips.

"So you're really human, even down to the genetic level? Wow... so- wait did you say consume?"

Elsa fell onto Anna, grabbing her in a sloppy hug and nearly knocking her to the ground. "Enough about me, tell me how you feel Anna. I must know. Do you desire other humans over me?" She asked, lips pressed against Anna's neck as she spoke.

Suddenly Anna felt hot, a little too hot.

"Jesus, Elsa. You're burning up." Anna told her.

"It's the one percent. Sometimes it acts up if i'm not in control of my emotions. And you Anna," She hummed into Anna's neck. "You drive my emotions crazy." Then she laughed. "It's a bad thing too. I was told not to let my emotions drive me. Oh, what did they tell me... ah... _conceal, don't feel_."

Anna grabbed her shoulders and tried to pry her off, to no avail. "Elsa, i'm worried about you. You're acting... well not like Elsa."

"It's because you abandoned me." Elsa told her, fingers digging into her back. "You told me you wouldn't." 

"Elsa I didn't-"

"You left me to fend for myself in this den of humans. All so you could be with _him_." She spat.

Anna looked down. Had she done that? She thought Elsa would be okay with her friends. She didn't think she'd be away long honestly. She didn't think she'd enjoy John's company so much. She didn't-

Ah... of course... She didn't think.

"I'm sorry, Elsa." She reached up and ran her hands up and down Elsa's back, to which Elsa practically purred.

"Do you desire other humans over me?" Elsa asked again, sounding tired, or relaxed, it was hard to tell with alcohol.

Anna thought about it, and really there was only one answer. "Not a single one." And it was true. John made her feel things, but Elsa... Elsa made her world explode.

She finally got Elsa to let go of her and looked into her half shut and drunken gaze. "You know... I think i've got one more dance in me." Anna hinted with a smile.

Anna watched as Elsa put on a big crooked grin. Then she opened her mouth to say yes, to take Anna onto the dance floor and give her an even better time than John did.

Only Elsa didn't say yes. No, Instead she did what most drunk people tend to do if they drink too much.

She vomited all over Anna's clothes.

"Oh my god!" And then Elsa did it again. "Ugh! That's it, never again! Never will I let you drink again!"


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Woo boy, lot of reviews to address!

BlossomCharms: It gets better for Elsa -hint hint-. Also who knows who she has consumed, your the only person to comment on that. I shan't say a word however, no spoiling!

Guest: I'm glad your still enjoying it. Also one of your favorites? I'm fangirling over here.

Holland92: This dude actually reviewed and then later sent a PM to me to explain how much he was enjoying the story. Like, wowie, first time that has happened. Not that i'm complainin, it totally made my day.

StillEvolving: I totally agree.

L: Aww, i'm glad you're enjoying yourself.

Strasza: I tried to make her like a realistic, pushy friend. But I can totally see that as coming off in the wrong way. I'll give you a hint to make you feel better: I never had many plans for her beyond the club scene.

Reza Novaria: You would think Anna would have explained it by now... perhaps in the future.

WolfenGabriel: Never heard of it, but I knew that there had to be something out there that was similar to this. Like I was sure there would have been a fanfiction about an outside view on human culture and the things they do.

I don't really have anything to say besides a big thank you to every person that reviewed and has kept reading up to this point. I won't talk your head off so on with the story.

* * *

So it turned out that Elsa _could_ eat and drink, not that it was necessary for her, but Anna thought it good to know. Turns out she even needed to use the restroom afterwards, something Anna learned when she dragged Elsa into the apartment, the alien unable to walk on her feet and leaning on poor Elsa, reminding her that Elsa was unreasonably heavy. Anna didn't believe her about the whole one percent thing, there was no way a woman of Elsa's size should weigh this much! Then Elsa had unceremoniously announced that she thought she needed to urinate. Anna didn't question it and just dragged her into the bathroom, embarrassingly pulled down her pants and underwear and sat her down on the porcelain throne. The moment Anna said it was okay, she heard what she thought was a waterfall. Anna went to leave, but Elsa grabbed her, telling her to stay in case something went wrong. Anna didn't bother telling Elsa that urinating was not a dangerous affair, instead she just looked the other way until Elsa finished and stood up.

"Wait! You have to wipe!" Anna reached for the toilet paper.

Anna prided herself on the fact that she didn't see any of Elsa's private bits as the two left out of the bathroom. She dragged Elsa into her room and tossed her on the bed. Anna watched as the bed groaned in agony at her weight. Ha! She knew it! Elsa was unnaturally heavy!

"Human." Elsa called, looking tired, though very content with where she was.

"Hmm?" Anna looked to her.

Elsa beckoned her closer with a wave of her hand. Anna did get closer, and even closer still when Elsa waved some more. She leaned down, thinking Elsa was about to proclaim she was feeling sick and would need to use the toilet. What Anna got however was Elsa reaching up and wrapping her arms around Anna and dragging her down and on top of her.

"Elsa?" Anna complained.

"Anna." Elsa called softly.

Anna looked into her half-lidded eyes. "What? No, 'human'?" Anna deadpanned. She didn't know why, she didn't hate the way Elsa called her that, had gotten used to it really.

"Anna." Elsa cooed, reaching up and touching Anna's face. She wanted to touch Anna's freckles, the strange little dots that scattered across her face.

As for Anna, well she found herself losing any train of thought as she looked into Elsa's gaze. Elsa just looked so... different from normal. Gone was the egotistical alien that thought they were better than everyone. In its place was Elsa, the Elsa that Anna envisioned in her dreams. The Elsa that would whisper into her ear, the Elsa that caressed her skin with feather light touches, the Elsa who called her-

"Anna." She whispered, eyes staring at Anna's freckles.

Then Anna let go of whatever was holding her back.

Elsa made a strange noise as Anna's lips touched hers. Anna didn't know if it was alien or not, she didn't care. She kissed Elsa gently at first, but it was soon replaced with pure fire when Elsa didn't reject her. She forced Elsa's lips apart and batted at her tongue with her own. She ran her tongue along the top of Elsa's along her teeth, under her tongue and even pushed it as far as she could into Elsa's mouth. She didn't know how long she dominated Elsa's mouth, but eventually her hands got involved. She touched Elsa's breasts, the breasts she had fantasized about for weeks. Even through her shirt they felt amazing.

But Anna wanted more.

She pulled Elsa's shirt up and forced her bra down, getting her first feel of breasts other than her own. And she liked it, more than she ever would have admitted weeks ago. She knew she was inexperienced, she'd never lain with a woman before, but that wouldn't stop her. She'd just do what felt good for her. So she reached down with one hand, sliding it past Elsa's bellybutton and down through her panties and letting it glide over her hairless mound. She touched something familiar and Elsa broke away with a moan.

"Anna." She encouraged.

And Anna wanted to go for it, she did. But now that they weren't kissing, Anna looked down at Elsa's glazed face, smelt the booze on her breath and realized what she was doing.

"Oh god..." She breathed out.

"Anna?" Elsa was breathing faster, looking confused about what she just experienced.

"Oh god, Elsa." Anna looked down at where her hand was before swiftly taking it back. "I'm so sorry- I didn't- I just- I'm sorry." And Anna backed away from her so fast that she hit the floor with a thump.

Elsa drunkenly sat up as Anna scrambled to her feet, knocking a few things in the room over as she did. Anna was aware of the fact that Elsa called her name again as she left the room and closed the door. She was aware that Elsa would be confused and in need of answers, but still she ran even further. She left the apartment, ran outside and kept going, afraid that Elsa would follow her outside.

God, what had she done?!

Kristoff was asleep when he got the call. He saw the caller's I.D and got ready to bite Anna's head off for calling him in the middle of the night. However when he answered the phone and heard only sobs, he immediately asked where she was and what was wrong. The only thing he managed to get out of her was her location. So Kristoff went running out of his apartment at nearly one in the morning wearing his reindeer pajamas and no shoes or socks. He got in his car and drove his car way over the speed limit, honking at those who obeyed the speed limit as though it were their fault.

When he pulled up to the park that was a few blocks away from Anna's apartment building, he found said girl crying on a bench. Anna didn't give him much, nothing besides that she had done something terrible. He drove her back to his apartment, a place that was somewhat better than Anna's apartment, but nothing fancy. By the time he got Anna seated on his couch and sat beside her, she had calmed down a bit.

"C'mon out with it." He told her, tired of seeing his best friend choke on her own tears.

"It's Elsa... I took advantage of her." She admitted shamefully, feeling hot tears coming back in full force.

Kristoff just rubbed his forehead. "How so?"

"I... god, I kissed her, I touched her and then left her without telling her what had happened."

Kristoff was very confused. "I thought she was your girlfriend. What's so wrong about you touching her?"

Anna looked at him. "What?"

Kristoff shrugged. "Elsa said you two were a couple."

Anna, despite her pitiful state, barked out a laugh. "She doesn't even know what a couple is. She just... god I never corrected her about the lesbian thing." Anna finally realized.

Kristoff reached up and touched her back. "Look, Elsa's a grown woman. I'm sure she will understand-"

"She's not a woman, okay?!" Anna yelled, tired of him not understanding.

And so she answered Kristoff's confusion with the truth. She told him about what happened to her car, how an alien completely destroyed it with her body and didn't take any damage herself, besides being knocked out. She told him how Elsa was stranded there because of her, told him why Elsa was... well Elsa. She was an alien! She didn't understand how to act like a normal human.

And Kristoff... well Kristoff wondered how much his friend had to drink.

"Um... that's a lot to swallow fiesty pants." He told her, happy she wasn't crying, but worried she'd lost her mind.

"Oh c'mon! How can you not see? Is everyone on this planet blind or deaf?! She calls us 'humans', talks as though she were superior, threatens to kill people in various ways that she could probably do. She didn't know what the hell a video game was! She thought we were challenging her to a fight to the death in an arena! She randomly comes into my life weeks ago and you think I just let her move in for no reason?!" Anna didn't know if it was anger towards herself about what she did, or if she really was mad at the fact that everyone around her couldn't see that Elsa was the weirdest 'human' to ever exist.

Kristoff rubbed his chin. "As a love expert-" Anna rolled her eyes before he finished. "I believe you're just trying to hide the fact that you're gay. That or you're in denial." Kristoff told her.

Anna threw her hands up. "I'm gay! Okay?! Are you happy? I admit it! I want to knock boots with Elsa!" She glared at him. "But she _is_ an alien!"

Kristoff continued rubbing his chin. "One more time, we're not talking illegal alien, but rather an outer space alien?"

"What part of 'she did more damage to my freaking car than to herself' did you not understand?"

Kristoff held his hands up in surrender. "Look, I want to believe you, but this is a little crazy. Do you have like, proof?"

"She is the proof." Anna grumbled.

Kristoff sighed. "Okay, so let's say Elsa is an alien. What exactly is wrong about you touching her... besides the fact that it's weird... like beastiality weird."

And Anna was sad again. "Because... Elsa doesn't know anything. She has no idea about sex... besides the fact that boys and girls make babies together. Hell, she thinks it must be painful. She's... she's like a baby in a sense. The fact that she was drunk was just the straw that broke the camel's back. I just sexually assualted a drunk baby." Anna said somberly. God, what had she done?

"I think you're exaggerating. She doesn't look like a baby to me. As for the drunk thing... uh... I love you and all, but that's not cool. Don't take advantage of drunk people." He half scolded.

"I'm a rapist." Anna realized. "I was so caught up that I didn't even realize it but... she never kissed me back, just laid there in a drunken haze."

"You should just... I don't know... apologize?" He tried.

"She'll hate me." Anna whimpered.

"I doubt it. She seemed to be really into you when I last was over." Kristoff said, remembering the way Elsa said she only desired a relationship with Anna.

"I'm the only human she can trust, of course it looks that way." Then Anna grabbed her head with both hands and rested her elbows on her knees. "And look how I treated that trust. I got her drunk and stuck my hand down her pants."

Kristoff was silent for awhile before, "Isn't that like impossible? Why would an alien get drunk off of alcohol?"

Anna choked out a laugh.

While Kristoff was unable to resolve Anna of all her worries, the one thing he did convince her to do was to go home. She couldn't just leave Elsa to potentially worry about what had happened. If she really didn't understand what was going on, then she needed to go home and explain herself. Anna hated that he was right, but she dreaded the thought of facing Elsa. Surely the alien would be mad once she figured out what Anna was doing to her. She would think Anna was using her, keeping her around only because she wanted Elsa's body.

Maybe it was true.

She'd wanted Elsa since day one. Sure, she could deny it all she wanted, but she knew the truth. She had wanted to taste Elsa's lips, touch her and make Elsa hers. She didn't care that Elsa was an alien, she just wanted to be with her. Maybe that was why she hadn't helped Elsa with getting home. She just wanted her to stay, to finally get her hands on the most beautiful woman she'd ever met, and the first one she'd ever been attracted to.

Anna realized then that she was just like everyone else, she was the exact reason Elsa looked down on her species.

She was a selfish human.

Anna didn't go home until noon when Kristoff finally needed to go to work. He drove her back on his way and tried reassuring her that it wasn't as bad as she thought, that all she needed to do was apologize and move on. Anna wished she felt the same. She watched him drive off, leaving her in front of her apartment. She was delaying going upstairs, she knew. She did walk inside eventually, going as slow as she possibly could up the stairs of the complex. When she got outside her door, she let out a shuddering breath.

 _Just say you're sorry._ She told herself.

Anna never got the chance to open her door however.

The door was practically ripped open and Anna found herself being attacked. Only she hadn't been attacked like this since she lost her virginity to a very eager teenager. She found herself wrapped up in a sloppy kiss, eyes wide open and staring into blue ones she couldn't mistake for anyone else. She tried to speak, tried to pry off the hands that were holding her so close in a hug, but the lips were insistent. Then she felt a tongue lick across her lip, begging for entrance.

Someone coughed rather loudly.

The lips tore away from Anna's to look toward the voice. Anna did as well, finding Mr. Frollo standing a door down from them. He was a priest of some kind at a church a few blocks away. His narrowed eyes showed disapproval at what he was seeing.

"Have you no shame?" He questioned with venom.

Then Anna's amorous attacker finally let go of her.

"Begone, you are interrupting the ritual!" Elsa glared, ice crackling.

Anna finally found her senses and pushed the alien into the apartment, all the while apologizing to the priest. She managed to get Elsa into the apartment and closed the door.

"Elsa what was-"

But Elsa wasn't hearing it as she attacked her again. She laid inexperienced kisses against Anna's lips, tongue trying to repeat what Anna did to her last night. Anna almost gave in too, almost opened her mouth and let herself melt in Elsa's embrace. But something weighed heavily on her mind.

 _She doesn't know what she's doing you moron! Stop this!_

Anna pushed Elsa away again, the alien letting her go after feeling the amount of force Anna was applying against her. Elsa backed up two steps, confusion lining her face.

"Am I not doing it right?" She questioned.

Anna bit her lip and stopped herself from telling Elsa that she was doing everything right. "What are you doing Elsa? Why would you do that?" She questioned, hand coming up to wipe her mouth.

"Is this not what you wanted? I thought you were trying to transcend our friendship to a higher tier. I realized you ran away and left because I did not reciprocate as you did. I am sorry, I would have, but I did not understand what was going on at the time. My mind was... muddled." Elsa replied, sounding worried.

Anna just looked down. "And what do you think it means to transcend our relationship?"

"We would obtain a greater title for our relationship. This would further our bond and the trust between us. That is what kisses are for, right?" Elsa said simply, not understanding that Anna wanted more than kisses. She only knew that humans with a close bond shared a kiss.

Anna wanted to just give in, to tell Elsa she was right and to resume whatever Elsa wanted.

"Elsa, friends can only go so far. What I did to you... that was what... what lovers do." Anna admitted.

"Lovers?" Elsa questioned ignorantly.

"It's... it's like the relationship between my parents. A relationship so strong that you want to stay with that person forever and maybe have a child with them. I mean... some lovers just want to have fun, its not that serious for them but... you know what, no." Anna stopped herself from trying to avoid what she really needed to say.

"Elsa I... I really like you, like a lot. I don't want to be friends with you, I want to be more than that. I want to be able to give you a kiss, to tell people you're mine. I want to cuddle with you while we watch the boring discovery channel. I want to know more about you, I want to know how you made Olaf out of a bunch of computer parts, I want to explain more about my world to you and share it with you." She looked at Elsa now. "I don't want to be your friend. I want to be your girlfriend."

Elsa was silent.

"I want to make you smile, Elsa. I want to hear you laugh. I want to have more game nights with you and Kristoff. I want to take you in front of Rapunzel and tell her to stop trying to hook me up with her friends... because I have you." Anna said, pouring her heart out.

Then Elsa ruined the mood with a simple question.

"You... wish to impregnate me?" She asked, looking scared and confused.

"No, Elsa. Being lovers doesn't mean you have to have a child." Anna felt a small smile tug at her lips, at least Elsa didn't run away and instead... well acted like Elsa.

"For what reason would we pursue a relationship like your parents if not to inject my body with a parasite and watch it grow?"

"It's more than that Elsa. Maybe at the base of it all that is what lovers are for, but thats not all it is for us humans. We form relationships because they make us happy. We find lovers to feel complete." Anna tried.

Elsa looked worried. "You are not whole? Is this fatal for humans?"

Anna laughed. "No, Elsa. It would just make me a lot happier."

Elsa nodded. "Then I would like to be your lover."

"You can't just say that Elsa, you have to want it. You have to want me in that way."

Elsa looked puzzled. "I... do not understand all of your human customs and emotions, but a lover wants to make their partner happy, correct?" When Anna nodded, she continued. "Then I wish to be your lover because I want to see you happy, Anna. I want you to share more with me and I am willing to show you as much as I am able about myself."

Anna tried to tell herself no, tried to tell herself that Elsa didn't grasp everything. But didn't she understand enough? She wanted to make Anna happy, isn't that what a lover would want? She didn't mind the kiss, seeing as she so willingly returned it when Anna got home. Elsa kept talking about transcending their friendship, didn't that mean she wanted more?

"Then... um... I guess we're girlfriends now." Now Anna suddenly felt nervous, like she was back in highschool with the boy who asked her out.

"This means lovers?"

"Yes, Elsa, this means we're lovers."

And Anna stood on her toes and gave her new lover a brief and gentle kiss, her heart melting at Elsa's smile.


	15. Chapter 15

Things didn't really change.

Elsa was the same as always, cold, distant and kept to herself. Sure, Anna didn't feel like she was being pushed away, but at the same time she didn't feel invited. They hadn't kissed since that last peck that Anna gave Elsa just a few nights ago. Anna knew it was mostly her own fault. Elsa didn't know what it meant to be in a relationship, so it was up to Anna to take the initiative. However Anna had never taken the initiative, even with her last boyfriend in highschool she didn't, she let him control the pace of everything. It wasn't a bad relationship, she didn't regret dating him, but she really wished she had showed some guts in furthering the relationship.

Now she was left with no clue about what to do... with an alien no less.

It didn't help that Anna was getting... antsy. She had still yet to find any form of release with Elsa around. She especially didn't try now that she knew Elsa could hear just about anything happening in the apartment. And if she were perfectly honest... well she wanted Elsa to do it. God, she was horny, it was as simple as that. Now that Elsa had entered a significant relationship with her, it was all she could think about. She wondered if this was how teenage boys felt. She told herself she would be satisfied with just a kiss, a little touching maybe. She didn't want to push Elsa into something she knew nothing about too fast. But she just didn't know how to advance their relationship further without tackling Elsa and forcing her love on her. There had been no 'moods' since their last kiss and Anna was afraid to make a move without it.

So she called the 'expert' for advice.

"Are you stupid?" Kristoff sighed heavily over the phone. "Take her out to dinner or something. You act like you've never dated before."

"She's not exactly a normal date, Kristoff." Anna was hiding in the small closet near her front door. Whispering in the hopes that Elsa didn't hear.

"You're acting like she's a..." And he paused.

"Alien? Yeah, I told you that already." Anna glared in the darkness of the closet.

"Right, whatever. Look, you want to progress your relationship in the early stage, you date. It's simple. You take her out to a movie, maybe dinner. It's cliche as hell. But if she's such an 'alien', then it will be entirely new for her." He told her, wondering why the hell she was calling about this.

"You have any movie recommendations? Comedy? Romance?"

"Sci-fi, duh. She's an alien right?" Kristoff obviously still didn't believe her, but he was willing to go along with it for now.

Anna chewed on the thought for a moment. "Yeah... but human sci-fi is _our_ take on aliens and stuff. What if she takes offense because none of it is like what she knows?"

She heard Kristoff smack his forehead. "For christ's sake, Anna. You're overthinking it. Date's are not complicated. You did this in highschool and you're doing it now. Just go with the flow. Ask her if there's anything she wants to see."

"She's just going to pick a stupid documentary!" Anna whispered angrily. "Maybe... maybe romance? It could teach her about how we fall in love." Anna thought out loud.

"Sure, whatever. I'm just saying that a girl forcing her lover to watch romance is just being mean... well you're both girls I guess."

"Okay, i'm going to go now. Thanks." Anna opened the closet door and stepped out.

"Mhm. Go have your first lesbian experience."

Anna hung up the phone, embarrassed and angry. She walked to her room and knocked on the door, cracking it open.

"Oooo, yeah, that's the spot, twist it harder Elsa."

Anna blushed and nearly closed the door, but then she realized that there was only one Elsa in this apartment.

"What's going on in here?!" Anna opened the door with enough force for it to crash into the wall.

Blue eyes caught her heated gaze. "Modifications." Elsa answered simply.

Anna looked down to see Elsa's fingers inside the open laptop. Well not a laptop, but rather Olaf.

"Enough chatting. Finish me off Elsa, I need this!" Olaf begged.

Anna watched as Elsa twisted a piece inside of Olaf who groaned in a way that Anna only associated with the bedroom. It was... a little disturbing.

But then Elsa pulled up her fingers and Anna shouted.

"What the fuck?!" Anna would chastise herself later for swearing like that.

Elsa revealed her fingers to be long and thin, like needle thin, and colored red.

"Is something the matter, Anna?" She asked simply."

"Your fingers!" Anna pointed out.

Elsa looked down at her needle-like fingers and wriggled them around. "Ah. Do not be alarmed." And suddenly Elsa's fingers morphed back into her normal and delicate hands. "I do not have the proper tools for the things I need to do." Elsa answered.

Anna blinked, looking like she was having a hard time grasping what happened until she remembered that Elsa was not only an alien, but a shapeshifting alien.

"You can just change any part of your body? Without changing the rest?" Anna asked.

"That is a correct assumption." Elsa told her while she began putting Olaf's casing back on.

Anna just shook her head, accepting that her girlfriend was very different.

 _girlfriend..._ Anna fought back a girlish giggle at the thought.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to catch a movie tonight?" God, did she sound lame?

Elsa furrowed her brow. "Is my definition for a movie not correct? How does one catch a captured video feed?"

"It means watch a movie together." Anna explained.

"Do we not always watch the television together?" Elsa asked, looking terribly confused by why Anna was proposing this to her.

Anna rubbed her head. "Well I was thinking it could be more a date."

"Date?"

She was afraid Elsa wouldn't know what that meant. "It's like a meeting between people to see if they are compatible, or to further increase their relationship."

"I thought we were lovers now, is this not the highest relationship achievable?"

Anna shifted on her feet. "Well, not exactly. I mean lovers is a broad definition. It can describe girlfriends like us, or married people. I guess marriage is the final step." Anna shrugged, it was the best way she could explain it for now.

Elsa nodded, determined. "Then we shall achieve this marriage status. Let us commence with our date ritual."

Kristoff was right, Anna was totally overthinking things.

"Can I come on this date?" Olaf asked.

Elsa didn't answer, instead she looked to Anna for answers, seeing as she knew much more about this 'date' ritual.

"Well... I was kind of hoping only me and Elsa would do it. It's kind of a two person thing."

"Well, good! I'm not a person. Will we be causing devastation on this date? I'm all for it. You just say the word Anna and I will blow myself to smithereens and take half the city with me!" Then Olaf began vibrating.

"No." Anna deadpanned. "Just me and Elsa."

Olaf whined and went still. Elsa put him down on the bed as she stood up.

"We shall be using the television, yes?" Elsa asked.

"Oh no, I was thinking we could go out and see a movie at the theater. I've got-" Then Anna realized something. "No car."

"Is this a problem?"

"No!" Anna quickly said. "Not at all, we can just watch something on television. I mean if I had a computer we could use the internet and watch whatever we wanted, but whatever."

The two went to leave, but then, "You know." Olaf called out, getting their attention. "I do still have my old functions stored away. As a computer i'm sure I could access this 'internet'."

Elsa slid stoic eyes to Anna while Anna just groaned and rubbed at her face.

Thirty minutes later and Anna was on a web browser, sliding her finger along the touchpad to navigate her way.

"You have lovely fingers, Anna. They're so warm and soft. I love the way they feel against my casing." Olaf couldn't help but comment.

Anna pulled her finger away as though it were doing something terrible. "No, Olaf if you want to be here then you need to keep quiet." Anna warned.

"But, Anna I was just-"

"Olaf." Elsa glared harshly.

Anna went back to scrolling through netflix. Her mother had an account set up and Anna was glad she remembered the password. Anna was looking for a romance, something to teach Elsa about love, to maybe warm her heart by the end.

To put her in the mood for something Anna wouldn't admit.

"What was that?" Elsa suddenly said.

Anna stopped and looked to her. "Huh?"

"Go back up." Anna obliged and only stopped after hearing Elsa again. "There. What is that?" Elsa pointed.

Anna looked in disbelief. "You... want to watch that?"

"It has an interesting name." Elsa said.

"It's not bad... its just... really? _You_ want to watch this?" Anna asked one more time. When Elsa nodded, Anna just shook her head. "Stupid Kristoff, thinks he knows everything." Anna grumbled to herself.

And so Anna hit play, sat back, and watched the program. Elsa seemed bored beside her and Anna was really regretting this, feeling like she maybe should have taken Elsa out to dinner.

That was until the first showing of the movie monster... or alien in this case.

"What sort of strange life-form is that?" Elsa asked, obvious interest in her tone.

"It's a Facehugger." Anna told her.

The movie went on, and Elsa was clearly intrigued. Anna couldn't believe it. Really? The alien that liked Sci-Fi? This was just as unbelievable as Elsa getting drunk. Still, Elsa proved to be amusing when the alien finally did its big reveal and burst from the man's chest. At first Elsa was silent, but after the alien scurried off, she opened her mouth to ask one thing.

"Did he give birth?"

Anna cackled like a lunatic.

Surprisingly things were going well. At first she was angry that she didn't get to pick a nice little romance movie, but as the movie went on and on, Elsa drew closer and closer to the screen, leaning against Anna for a better view. Anna enjoyed Elsa's heat against her. But she wanted more. So Anna yawned and stretched her arm before letting it fall over Elsa's shoulder.

 _God, I'm lame._ But Anna didn't care in the long run, because Elsa didn't remove her arm.

Anna could tell that Elsa had never watched anything like this. She tensed up at the scenes where the alien was lurking around. She jumped a bit in Anna's arms when the alien threw out his hands and surprised the man in the airducts. Elsa even got vocal, asking why the woman did not move when the man with the flamethrower told her too. She thought the movie was over when Ripley blew up the ship and escaped, only to gasp when the alien made its appearance once again. By the end of it, Elsa was practically in Anna's lap.

"It is over?" Elsa questioned when the credits rolled. When Anna answered with an affirmative, Elsa visibly wilted. "I see."

Anna chewed her lip. She really wanted to try watching a romance with Elsa. Surely it would teach her about love and their own relationship. However, as she held the disappointed alien in her arms, she knew there was only one thing she could do.

"You know... there's like five sequels." Anna told her.

Anna knew it was worth it when Elsa's eyes lit up. "Well if we're in for the long haul, might as well get comfortable, no?" Anna questioned as she laid down on the couch.

She reached up and coaxed Elsa into lying with her. Anna reached over and found their next movie, hit play, and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. While Elsa watched with nearly unblinking eyes as the movie went on, Anna mostly watched her. She watched every detail play out over Elsa's face, her amazement, her tension, her gasp whenever the alien appeared. She forced herself even closer to Elsa, arms wrapped around her stomach. Anna decided that she could definitely do this for another five movies and when Elsa reached up and took one of her hands and squeezed it, well Anna was sure she had made the right choice.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Review addressing time!

BlossomCharms: Oh I dunno, I can think of a few things... but I think everyone has already figured out where i'm going with this. Lol

IceWraith: Seems like everyone has figured it out. I was subtle damn it! How can you people know?!

A Simple Cup: Now that would be something... stealing it! Just kidding.

Guest: Who knows, maybe Kristoff turns out to be the bad guy, maybe he's a true bro and never says anything. We'll just have to see.

L: One word, one skipping beat of my heart.

Reza Novaria: Originally it was supposed to be war of the worlds, and Elsa was supposed to question how the humans could not defeat such primitive aliens. But then it thought of alien and well... here we are.

Holland92: I'm glad Elsa's view of the world hasn't gotten old for you yet. Lol

Strasza: Hey! You can't just guess what the chapter is about before I publish it! Your lucky I don't feel like writing two chapters to replace these two.

Dragon Master Naruto 003: Wow, what a name. I'm glad your enjoying it!

Guest (2): Yes... if only they had sexy time... I wonder when that will happen.

M.D: I'm glad it didn't come out as ridiculous.

Wow that was a lot of reviews to cover, you guys know how to keep a writer happy, that's for sure. As always, thank you so much for taking to the time to write to me, even if its only one word, I appreciate it all the same.

* * *

Elsa needed answers. Anna would not give any, and Elsa was worried that her human was going to die.

It had happened in the morning. Elsa was modifying Olaf, trying to figure out the fault that gave him a personality. It had proved... difficult. She suspected Olaf knew what it was, but he would never tell, knowing full well that Elsa would dispose of it and turn him back to normal. She had already tried overriding Olaf and forcing him to tell what he knew, but his programming denied her. It was infuriating, but nothing she couldn't handle. She couldn't just destroy him. She needed to find the fault so that this problem would not happen again, or if it did, she could handle it.

"Elsaaaa." Olaf whined. "When are we going to destroy something? Surely there are some humans you dislike."

That was another thing, Olaf seemed to have a taste for destruction. She had equipped him with a... bomb of sorts. It was just in case Olaf wound up in enemy hands. She could remote detonate him with her Kilkutanalinius with ease. Olaf, whether he was aware or not, was not capable of blowing himself up. She would have already taken him apart if he could. Still, it would seem that he had a desire to blow himself up and take many humans with him. Strange, did the bomb have something to do with his fault perhaps? She would have to look into this matter.

But then her ears caught the sound of something.

"Elsaaa." It was her human.

Elsa listened, wondering why it sounded so low. Surely if the human needed her, she would call louder for her. Perhaps she was doing that weird 'sleep talking' thing she did sometimes. However Elsa hadn't heard any of the human's loud gas exhales from her anus, so Elsa assumed she was not asleep.

"God, Elsa." There it was again.

She could hear faint sounds... sounds like...

Elsa shot to her feet, knocking Olaf on the floor.

"Hey!" He called indignantly.

Elsa didn't care though, she rushed out of the room and burst into the bathroom where she heard the sounds.

"Are you okay, Anna?!"

"Holy shit, Elsa?!" Anna fumbled.

Elsa watched as the human stood off of the toilet seat. Strange, the seat was closed, why was she sitting there if not to use it? Stranger still was that Anna was pulling up her pants as though she were using the bathroom. Elsa had no time to think about this however.

"What is wrong? Are you hurt?" Elsa asked, concerned.

"I told you to knock on the door!" Anna yelled out.

Elsa just walked up to her, eyes looking over her body. "Are you in pain? I heard your cries for help."

The human just reached up and covered her reddening face. She tried to get around Elsa, to leave, but Elsa held her, worried that she was hiding something from her. Could she have been sick? Was her human possibly dying? Elsa questioned her over and over, and the human refused to explain anything. Elsa refused to let her past her, refused until she got an answer. Her human had been crying in pain, calling for her, so why was she trying to get away. Elsa only wanted to help.

Then she burst out something that left Elsa confused.

"I was masturbating, okay?!" And Anna used Elsa's confused state to push by.

Elsa, heavily confused, followed Anna and questioned her, wondering what this 'masturbating' was. The human however refused to elaborate any further. She just got redder and redder and the redder she got the angrier she got. Elsa was not afraid of what the human could do to her, so she questioned her anyway. The human eventually started shouting, telling Elsa to leave it alone and to just trust that she was okay. Elsa wanted to know, needed to know what this 'masturbatiing' was. The human had sounded like she was in pain, letting out pitiful moans of distress. But Elsa didn't get an answer because not long after, her human got ready to leave for work.

And she left, leaving Elsa with no answers.

Elsa, defeated, went back into Anna's bedroom to worry herself to death. It was Olaf who told her of a way to get her answers.

"Why don't we just use the internet?" He questioned, still flipped over on the floor.

"Internet?" Elsa questioned.

"I've been doing some digging, and it turns out the internet is like this giant web of knowledge that the humans have spun. It contains knowledge on everything human related. Well, at least what they know." He told her confidently.

And so Elsa dug into a place she would regret, Olaf in her lap and at the ready.

"See, we just bring up this browser and all you have to do is say whatever word you want to search into the microphone built into the laptop." Olaf told her happily.

Elsa, braving into the unknown, leaned forward and spoke.

"Masturbating."

Elsa's eyes widened at the sight before her. Was that? Is that? Is that what the males looked like? Why were they gripping it? Were those fingers in the female's-

"There's more than just pictures." Olaf told her with enthusiasm as he moved the mouse and made it touch the video tab.

Elsa's face twisted into something of pure horror and regret. She couldn't take her eyes away however, it was the equivalent of a horror movie for her. She watched as fingers dipped into a place she never imagined, watched as they went lower and even dipped into... oh god. Elsa covered her mouth with a hand, feeling the urge to vomit even though she had consumed nothing. She learned that it could get worse however. She watched as the woman pulled out a long phallus and... she wasn't going to... she did! The woman was moaning in pain! Why was she doing that to herself if it hurt?! What was this sick torture that humans did to themselves?!

"Olaf! Turn it off!" Elsa couldn't take it, she looked away.

"But this is fun! Look at the human go! She must be in so much pain!" Olaf laughed, always one for destruction of any kind.

"Olaf I can't-" Elsa looked and watched as she stuck it right up her anus. "Olaf!" Elsa screamed.

The browser closed and Olaf whined. "It was just getting really good. I wonder what else she was going to do to herself."

Elsa just dry heaved into her hand. What was that? Why? Why would anyone do that to themselves? The screams! Oh the screams would not leave her head! They sounded just like Anna! But, why? Why would Anna hurt herself like that? Why would she-

Then Elsa had a shocking realization. She threw herself over the edge of the bed, trying to get to her destination quicker. She reached between the mattress and pulled out the 'weapon'. She looked at it in all its ten inch glory and realized it was shaped just like a man's-

Elsa's eyes managed to grow bigger as she realized that this was not a weapon at all.

As for everyone in the apartment complex? Well they heard the loudest inhuman shriek of their life.

Anna had some explaining to do when she got home.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: So uh... these 2 chapters a day have finally caught up to me. I haven't even started chapter 18 yet. I'm so sorry =( I will do my best to catch back up. Hopefully I will have two chapters out by tomorrow.

Also... Anna finally gets what she's been dying to get... but is it really okay? Does Elsa understand what she did? Okay seriously on with the crappy smut.

* * *

Anna didn't know what to do. One minute she was walking up the stairs to her apartment, tired and wishing to just lay on her couch and shut her eyes, and the next... well...

"Jek ta lo seeintoius na munin e tally kut!"

Well the next she was being yelled at by an alien in their native tongue. Anna didn't know why Elsa assaulted her when she first entered the apartment, running up to her and screaming in a dialect that Anna couldn't understand. However Anna was worried when she saw Elsa wielding her ten inch night time partner, waving it in anger at Anna. Considering Elsa thought it was a weapon, Anna really didn't want to know what she planned to do with it.

Only, Elsa didn't think it was a weapon, no, not at all, she now understood it was something much more diabolical.

"Elsa..." Anna tried, hands up in surrender after Elsa had backed her into a corner, waving her stiff friend around. "Just calm down and talk to me Elsa."

"Jek ta lo manisuo! Hil tar eek, Anna, tu narais shrik!" Anna watched as every concievable negative emotion there was seemed to play across Elsa's face in waves. Horror, sadness, shock, defeat, everyhing negative she could feel, she showed in her face.

"Elsa-"

"Shrik!" Elsa waved the dildo in Anna's face, nearly hitting her in the nose with its mighty girth.

Anna gulped. "El-"

"SHRIK, ANNA!" She screamed, a multitude of voices screaming out at one time.

"Shrik!" Anna screamed unknowingly and Elsa took the dildo away from her face. "Shrik, okay? Just calm down Elsa."

Anna unknowingly gave Elsa permission to do... well something. Anna never found out, all she knew was that Elsa suddenly started trying to rip off her uniform. She went straight for Anna's bottoms and pulled, leaving Anna bare arsed in her apartment. She grabbed Anna by the meat of her ass and spread her cheeks. However that was as far as Elsa managed to get. Anna had screamed and pushed, and demanded Elsa stop whatever she was about to do.

Part of her had hoped that Elsa was about to take her in a way she had been dreaming of. However, Anna's rational mind managed to convince her that Elsa knew nothing about that.

And thank god she did. What Elsa was about to do would be emotionally and most certainly physically scarring.

Anna quickly pulled up her pants and underwear, thanking jesus himself that Elsa didn't ruin her uniform. Her boss would murder her. As for Elsa, she stood nearby, confused that she had been stopped. She waved the mighty beast in her hand and asked once more.

"Shrik?" Elsa tried.

"No!" Anna quickly rejected, she really didn't want to know what shrik meant. "Look, Elsa. Just, just calm down and speak to me. English please."

And so Elsa spoke. She told Anna of the horrendous things she saw on the internet. Told her how Olaf showed her pictures and then videos. Told her how she made Olaf continued playing the videos so that she could try and understand. However she couldn't understand, all she saw was self torture. A man stuck a bar into his penis and rubbed roughly at it. Another woman forced her entire hand into herself. Another man smacked the sack connected to his penis, crying out with every harsh smack. She told her how another woman used something even larger than Anna's own penis looking torture tool.

And Elsa told her more, and more, so much that by the end, Anna was wide eyed with a hand to her mouth.

"I... I didn't know people did that... Did she really shove a baseball bat up her-"

Elsa nodded, trying to retain her icey persona, but there were cracks in the armor that told of her disgust.

Anna just bit her lip and guided Elsa to the couch. "Listen, Elsa... sometimes it can get boring for people... and they try new and extreme things." Anna tried, sitting down on the couch next to Elsa.

"But, why?" Elsa questioned, sounding like she had a rough day, which Anna supposed she did. Not even Anna went that far into porn on the internet. The worse thing she had ever seen was a woman use four fingers on herself.

Anna knew she wouldn't believe her, but she tried anyway. "It feels good, Elsa. I'm not saying that all of those things you saw will feel good for everyone, but for some people... well it does."

"I do not understand how torture feels good." Elsa responded.

"Elsa, it's not torture. It's... god, Elsa I can't explain it to an alien. No matter how I tell you, it looks frightening. Most of the stuff you mentioned sounds frightening to me and I know a lot more about this than you." Anna shuddered at the memory of Elsa telling her about to man who wrapped a string tightly around his- ugh! The things people did to get off.

Elsa was silent, thinking over what Anna said.

"I'm going to pick up a sex ed video for you tomorrow, okay Elsa? Heck i'm sure there's some on the internet. Let's just go in the back and-"

"Show me."

Anna paused, mind reworking over what was just said.

"I'm sorry?"

"Show me." Elsa looked to her now, blue eyes determined.

Anna looked away. "Like uh... like a video?" She knew what Elsa meant, but her embarrassment made her try and dodge what was being said.

"Show me, Anna. I must see to know."

Anna tried to argue that she had seen plenty of women today. However Elsa had her pinned. Well, not pinned, Elsa was just looking at her expectingly. Anna's arms were free and she had a clear route to escape her.

So why didn't she?

"E-elsa this isn't something you just do. You have to be in the mood, you know?" Anna tried one last time.

"And how do you get into this mood?" Anna's mind was playing tricks on her, she knew, but Elsa's voice sounded so... seductive, like she knew what she was doing, like she was leading Anna along like a puppy on a leash.

And Anna was a very horny puppy.

"J-just... like... kissing is pretty good. But, like you don't have to-"

Elsa silenced her with soft lips. And Anna, weak willed and having not masturbated and finished long before Elsa arrived, well she gave in easily. It wasn't even a full ten seconds of lip locking before Anna fell back against the couch, dragging Elsa with her. Maybe she should have stopped Elsa, perhaps go get Olaf and show her a proper sex education video. Maybe this should have been a little more special, perhaps after a nice night out on the town.

But who knows how long that would take. When would Elsa show any kind of initiative towards this again? This was as good a time as any, right?

She decided it most certainly was when Elsa pushed her tongue clumsily into her mouth. She moaned when Elsa's tongue rubbed against the top of her own, causing Elsa to pull away, concern on her face.

"It's okay. That's a good sound." Anna told her, trying to pull her down for another kiss.

But Elsa held fast. "You are positive?" And when Anna nodded, she leaned forward again to repeat her actions.

Anna melted beneath her alien girlfriend, Elsa's tongue was clumsy, but oh so curious. Anna was soon rotating her hips, looking for friction for her aching want. It had been so long, too long in fact. It was only confirmed when Elsa shifted to get more comfortable and pressed a knee between Anna's thighs, and despite the presence of clothes, Anna still moaned in delight at the feeling of pressure against her wettening sex. Elsa, having been told this was a good sound, pushed her knee further against her, trying to hear it again. And she did hear it again, Anna was soon moaning in rhythm as she slid her sex against Elsa's knee.

Anna slid a hand down Elsa's back, disappointed at the lack of skin on skin contact. Still, she pushed Elsa harder to get her to lay on top of herself, she wanted to feel her, to be as close as possible with Elsa. She felt Elsa's pillowy breast push against her bust and electric heat ran down her stomach, straight to her pussy that begged to be touched. Anna's imagination went wild for a moment as she imagined Elsa's curious tongue rubbing against her folds, seeking any way to pleasure her. She could practically feel it, the feeling of rubbing her glistening sex against Elsa's tongue while the alien looked at her seductively, begging to please.

Anna couldn't take it and slid a hand between their heated bodies. Fingers rushed down her pants and felt her excited sex. She moaned hard into Elsa's mouth as she rubbed between her folds, teasing herself by not going straight for her clit. She slid a finger into herself and felt at her warm and most certainly lubricated walls. She imagined it was Elsa's finger, imagined the way Elsa would probe uncertainly into depths she didn't fully understand. She slid her finger in and out of herself, avoiding that special spot, knowing full well she wouldn't last, not with Elsa's tongue down her throat and the feeling of Elsa's body on top of her own. Anna felt every bump and groove of her pussy as she stuck a second finger in and brushed her most pleasing place by accident, tearing herself away from Elsa's mouth to moan out.

"My neck, Elsa. Kiss it." She told her.

And Elsa obliged, sliding kiss after kiss along Anna's neck. Anna had never told anyone, not even her last boyfriend, but her neck was a hotspot for her. She loved the feeling of lips and tongue and the suction done along what was a most sensitive place for her. And Elsa? Well Elsa learned fast. When Anna moaned, she kissed harder. She thought about the way they kissed and let her tongue out to run along Anna's neck, getting a small choked gasp from her lover. She took it as a good thing when Anna encouraged her to do more.

Anna's fingers sped up, bumping against that rough patch inside her wet canal. She only pulled her fingers away to rub fiercely at her bean of pleasure. Her imagination going into greater detail as she imagined Elsa sloppily licking at her clit. She imagined Elsa sucking on it before running her tongue all the way down Anna's slit, where she would delve her tongue as deep as it could go. Elsa was looking at her, big beautiful blue eyes looking to Anna, wanting to see what she was doing to her.

As Anna felt her climax approaching, she slowed down, teasing herself with light strokes and slow thrusts. She could see it so clearly, Elsa teasing her, lapping at her slowly as her eyes crinkled in mischievous delight. Elsa would push her to the edge, then slowly bring her back down. Anna was begging, pleading for more, but Elsa was a cruel lover, one that reveled in her cries. She was putty in Elsa's hands, and would only cum when Elsa wanted.

As for Elsa, well she heard her human moaning, begging for more, unaware that she was lost in a fantasy. Elsa thought back to the first time Anna performed this ritual, thought about the way Anna had kissed her and touched her. Was Elsa not providing enough for her lover? Did she need more? Elsa would give it to her, she would give Anna all the pleasure she wanted.

Elsa reached beneath Anna's shirt, having to untuck her uniform to pull it up. She touched Anna's breast through the bra, and hearing Anna moan, she went for more just like Anna had. Elsa pushed her bra up and found her smaller, though perky breasts. She reached up and cuped them, massaged them like Anna had done for her. And as Anna moaned more and more, Elsa grew bolder, wanting to please her human.

What else had Anna done?

Elsa let her hand slide down Anna's body, mouth still applying kisses to Anna's neck. She touched Anna's hand, finding it already at the destination she wanted. They made eye contact then, and without speaking they followed through with what they both wanted. Anna removed her hand, fingers glistening from her wet snatch. Elsa dove in, not entirely sure, but feeling like she knew what her human needed. She rubbed at Anna's pussy, thinking about the video's she saw. Anna let out the loudest moan yet when Elsa touched that tiny ball shaped thing attached to her sex. And so Elsa touched it again and with Anna encouraging her with moans alone, Elsa began to rub at it. She smooshed it between two fingers and rubbed, pressed three fingers against it, even pinched it. Anna was bucking at her hand, and with no cries of denial, Elsa could only go further. She slid past Anna's strange ball of pleasure and pressed her fingers against her snatch, searching for her destination.

Anna's moaning died down a bit as Elsa took her hand away from her clit and began pressing against the inside of her lower lips. She almost stopped her, almost told her to go back to what she was doing. But Elsa soon found what she was looking for and plunged three fingers in without mercy. Anna cried out in bliss, thankful that she was so wet and ready to take Elsa's heated attack. Elsa pushed inside and noticed that when she wiggled her fingers, Anna would moan just a bit louder. She thrust her fingers in and out, just like she'd seen on the videos, fingers wiggling as best they could in the tight space. Anna thrusted back, pushing Elsa's fingers even deeper until-

"Ahhh!" Anna let loose a moan, unable to stop herself. "There, Elsa! Keep touching there!"

Elsa, ignorant that she'd touched Anna's oh so special place, continued to pump her fingers in and out in the same manner she had when Anna called out for her. It didn't take long for Anna to come undone with Elsa's brutal pace that never ended. Anna felt her release literally explode, her body spasming as she grabbed Elsa and pulled her as close as possible. Elsa, unaware of what was going on, kept pushing her fingers in and out, driving out Anna's climax as long as possible.

Eventually Anna let go and fell back against the couch, moaning in what was a bit of pain from Elsa still fingering her sensitive pussy.

"Enough, Elsa. Stop." Anna told her and Elsa immediately obliged. Anna moaned out tiredly when Elsa removed her fingers agonizingly slow, as though she were scared she were going to hurt Anna.

"It is complete?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah." Anna said, riding what she was sure was the best orgasm of her life. Of course, when you haven't masturbated for months and suddenly have someone do it for you, well she suspected it would always feel like it was the best. "Are you sure that was your first time? I'm starting to think you've been with other girls." Anna chuckled with what little energy she had.

Elsa pulled her fingers up to look at them, marveling at the lubrication coating her fingers. "I have not done this before." She answered plainly.

Anna finally gained enough conciousness to notice what Elsa was doing. She saw her opening and closing her fingers, staring at the moisture that clung between her fingers. She blushed at the sight, but she just didn't have it in her to scold Elsa.

"Um... you were amazing." Anna tried, embarrassed that she had said it, but felt Elsa needed to know. It was her first time after all, she needed to hear things like that, especially when it was true.

Elsa wiggled her wet fingers. "Has this furthered our relationship?"

Anna blinked. "Well, yeah in a way. Sex is a big step I guess."

Elsa looked to Anna. She saw the content way Anna looked, how relaxed she seemed in comparison to before. So this had indeed been good for her. "Shall we do more then?" And Elsa's wet fingers went for Anna's pants.

"No!" Anna called out, startling her alien girlfriend. "Um, we humans kind of need breaks between that sort of stuff." Anna said. Maybe she would have been up for more, but that was a big one and she definitely needed some time to recover.

"I see. Then we shall resume more of this later when you so desire."

Anna worried her lip. Was that it? Didn't Elsa understand what they had just done. Shouldn't she be more... well ready to cuddle up or something? Didn't she feel something from that? Maybe Anna needed to...

"Um, I could do you next." Anna tried, though the thought made her nervous. She had never been with a woman, and she certainly didn't want to disappoint Elsa on her first time.

Elsa slid blue eyes toward Anna. Maybe she would have said yes, maybe she would have let Anna take her, given her whole body up for her.

But no one would ever know, because someone else had something to say.

A loud voice sounded from the bedroom. "Wow, that sure was something! You were so loud Anna, my receptors picked up movement from the apartments next to us. I think you woke people up." Olaf announced before giggling like a child.

"Olaf?!" Anna shouted in surprise, quickly pulling down her shirt while Elsa simply continued looking at her wet fingers.

Anna did not get into Elsa's pants that night.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: I have failed you! I only finished one chapter... forgive this foolish writer who thought they could keep up 2 chapters a day. My body is ready for your angry reviews. Now onto the reviews.

Guest: You are very kind. I genuinely feel bad about not pumping out chapters at a fixed rate. It's cuse I personally read completed stories, because a lot of stories can take months or even years to be finished, and i cant stand the wait for an update Dx, so i try to update the way i'd like to read something and that's something updated every few days, but then I thought, hey what about everyday? That would be even better. But yeah i'll keep trying to update everyday, but i'll keep what u said in mind.

Holland92: It took awhile, but she finally figured it out. question is, will she ever use it? I'm glad u enjoyed the read.

Strasza: Yeah it better not happen again or else! Never anger a writer... we have imagination you know!

BlossomCharms: Smut is the hardest thing i've ever had to write, and writing smut for Elsa was even harder cuse its like, would she do that? Is this believable. Etc. But i'm glad you thought it was okay.

Reza Novaria: I try. =)

TheSnowQueenElsaOfArendelle: Wowie, if the real Elsa likes it so far then I really need to put my game face on and write. Also thank you for your kind words, they mean a lot.

weirdgirl332: Never watched Lilo and Stitch. Anna was supposed to originally find Elsa when Elsa crashed on the planet and was unconscious, but I thought that was a bit cliche. Also I won't spoil Elsa's background, but do feel free to keep guessing. The people that guess right get a cookie you know.

rathofawesomeness: I do believe you earned the title of most reviews, i love you for that. I can't address them all, cuse wowie that would take a lot of space, but trust me when I say I read them all and they put a smile on my face.

* * *

Elsa was a busy body, of that Anna had no doubt. Elsa liked to keep herself busy, constantly making modifications around the apartment. It was partially Anna's fault. She had complained to herself about the electric bill after seeing it for this month. Elsa had appeared then, asking what was the problem. Anna had explained that the bill was higher and that money needed to be paid to keep the electricity going in the house. Elsa had scoffed and told Anna how inferior her species was to be using such a horrible exchange system. Anna just rolled her eyes, expecting as much from Elsa. She didn't bother telling Elsa that the bill was higher than normal thanks to Elsa watching television in the middle of the night. Elsa did however offer Anna assistance in this matter, promising to lower her electric bill.

And Anna bit the bait.

Elsa was all too happy to begin making modifications around Anna's apartment. She took apart Anna's appliances left and right, tinkering with them with Anna's tools that Anna found in the back of her closet after remembering that her father had bought it for her, thinking that she would need to be able to repair stuff on her own now that she was living alone. Well, she never used it, but Elsa? Well it was impossible to tell that Elsa was an alien when she handled the tools with such finesse, as though she'd used them a million times.

With just a toolcase and her bracelet, Elsa turned Anna's refrigerator, microwave, stove and even her phone into solar powered electronics. She even made the refrigerator colder, the stove's levels grew so hot that Anna hadn't dared turn the nozzle past low, her microwave cooked things four times as fast and her phone had sat in the sun for two hours and had yet to go past eighty percent battery after three days. Elsa told her that she would replace the light sources of the apartment within a few days. Anna had no reason to complain, she was saving on power and Elsa seemed to enjoy making modifications around the home.

There was a problem though...

Elsa spent all her time working. Anna hadn't gotten to just sit and just watch television with Elsa like normal since she told her about the electricity. Not to mention that she and Elsa hadn't been intimate since Elsa's curiosity got the best of her on the couch.

Her only company was...

"Aren't you happy that she's making your home better? Why I've certainly enjoyed it!"

Anna looked down to her phone on the table that had a picture of a snowman on it. So apparantly Elsa had modified Olaf enough to the point where he could interract with anything that Elsa modified previosly. Anna had found out when Olaf thought it would be funny to force the microwave door open and scream out 'ka-boom'. Anna did not find it funny at all, especially when she slipped on the kitchen floor and landed on her ass that was sore for the whole day.

All she had wanted was her hotpocket.

Now though, now Olaf was possessing her phone. Why he used a snowman for his avatar, she'd never know.

"I am happy, Olaf." Anna said. "But she never spends time with me. I never get to see her unless her hands are busy tinkering with stuff. We don't even talk." Anna said somberly.

"Elsa's species isn't exactly known for conversation. I find it amazing that you two talk at all." Olaf laughed.

"You... know about Elsa's people?" Anna questioned, looking around as though Elsa would suddenly appear. She knew she wouldn't, Elsa was downstairs trying to work on her latest project. Anna's car.

"Of course. I have all the data downloaded from her Kilkutanalinius. I know everything Elsa knows." He admitted.

"And you could tell me?" Anna asked carefully, suspicious for some reason.

"Of course! What would you like to know? How Elsa's species change forms? Why it is that she doesn't need sustenance or sleep? Perhaps you want to know about Elsa's ice? It's all science you know, none of your silly human thoughts of magic." Though Olaf had no eyes, he could see Anna in a sense, and her face told him that she was very interested in knowing. "Oooo, I know. You want to know why Elsa's here on Earth don't you?" And Olaf 'saw' the way her face crinkled with curiousity at that. "I could tell you all about her mission and everything she's been sent to do."

"Mission?" Anna thought out loud.

"Yeah she's here to-"

"Stop!" Anna cut him off. "This is... wrong. If Elsa wants to tell me this stuff, then she will." Anna told him, remembering the way Elsa kept some things from her. She had told Anna more, had began opening up since that first time that Elsa shut her out. She would learn all about Elsa, but only what Elsa wanted to tell her. Learning it from Olaf... well it felt wrong.

Olaf was silent for awhile before, "If that's your thought process then you will never know everything about Elsa." Olaf said, sounding strangely serious.

Anna just glared at him. "What do you know? You're a freaking phone." And then she got up.

"Wait, take me with you! I love the feeling of your warm thigh when i'm in your pocket!" Olaf called out sounding as though he shuddered in anticipation.

Olaf was answered with the slamming of the front door.

Anna went downstairs and outside the apartment where she found Elsa with her hands in the engine of Anna's car. Anna gulped at the sight of Elsa in a pair of jeans and a simple red shirt. She didn't know why, but seeing the dirt on Elsa's clothes from her work and watching her leaning over working on the inside of Anna's car was... sexy. It reminded her of an old poster she had as a teenager where a hot guy with a body to die for was leaning over and working on a truck.

Only Elsa made it look better.

"Hey, Elsa." Anna greeted as she walked up to the driver's door.

"Hello, human." Elsa replied automatically, fingers shoved way down into the engine.

Anna cleared her throat, but Elsa remained with her head in the engine. "So, I was thinking... you know it's been some time since our last date." Anna hinted.

"Six days." Elsa commented.

"Yeah... so I was also thinking that you've been working a lot. Maybe you want a break?" Anna tried.

"I am fine."

Anna mentally smacked herself. _Stop beating around the bush!_ "I was hoping since we haven't spent much time together, that we could go on another date."

"Another movie?" Elsa asked, sounding intrigued.

"Well... I was thinking we could go to a resteraunt, get something to eat."

"I do not require sustenance." Elsa responded.

"Yeah... but you _can_ eat."

"This is correct."

"So, let's go get dinner tonight?"

"Do you not have work?" Elsa asked.

Then Anna visibly deflated. "Oh yeah... I do." Anna really hated her working hours now. It never seemed like a problem to work afternoons before, but now she actually had a girlfriend to spend that sort of time with.

Elsa stepped around the vehicle, face dirty and hands black from the engine. It was probably the hottest thing Anna had ever seen. "I am going to clone a few parts from Olaf and apply them to your vehicle, I believe it should make your driving experience much smoother." Then Elsa noticed the way Anna looked. "Is something the matter, human?" Elsa asked, small amounts of concern in her voice, enough that Anna was able to pick it apart from her usually icey persona.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." Anna shrugged. "By the way, there was nothing wrong with the engine, I just can't drive the car with the window being shattered like that." Anna explained.

"I beg to differ, such a primitive thing could explode in your face. And the use of gas? How... archaic. I shall have it solar powered by tonight. Three hours of sunlight should give you fifty nine hours of power. Considering the rate of your days and nights, you should not have a problem with power so long as it is parked in the sun. I wish I could do better, but your human technology only allows so much advancement." Elsa told her as she wiped her black hands against her clothing. "As for your window, I shall have it replaced before you go to work." And then Elsa left to go upstairs and get parts from Olaf.

As for Anna, well she looked at the broken window and scoffed at the idea of Elsa replacing it. Where would she get a window anyway?

So it was no surprise that she was gaping like a fish when she came downstairs in her work uniform to find her front and back windows to be perfectly intact. She wanted to march back upstairs and demand Elsa tell her how she did it, but she needed to go to work. Well, she didn't _need_ to just yet. She had expected that she would take the bus and so she had come out earlier than normal when compared to how long it would take if she drove her own car. Still, she didn't mind getting in early. She could get a headstart on feeding the animals and cleaning the cages.

She would question Elsa later.

As for Elsa, well she was working on Anna's television. She had the thing face down on the floor as she pulled the casing off the back and began her work. Olaf was on the coffee table, opened up and awaiting for Elsa to take pieces from him if needed. Elsa took out a piece from the television and examined it.

"How obsolete." Elsa commented and placed it on the table next to Olaf.

"Keep doing what you're doing and the same could be said for you, _Elsa_." Olaf commented, sounding as though he were commenting about the weather.

Elsa turned an icy look his way. "What?"

If Olaf had shoulders, he might have shrugged. "How long has it been? It's only a matter of time before someone else is sent to do your assignment."

"There is still time."

"You don't know that. Without your ship to send them reports, they have little reason to believe you're alive." Elsa looked back to the television and busied her hands. "Look at you, what are you doing? Modifying the home for, Anna? Why?"

"She is hiding me while I complete my assignment." Elsa said easily.

"You've made no progress towards your assignment, not since meeting Anna. Shall I offer my advice?"

Elsa grunted out an affirmative.

"Terminate Anna." He said, sounding as though this would be a most joyous thing to celebrate. Elsa fixed a glare at Olaf. "Don't look at me like that! It is the most logical thing to do right now. I've scanned over option after option and this gives you the best success rate in completing your mission."

"You will not harm Anna." Elsa threatened.

"I couldn't do that even if I wanted to. Well, I kind of do. Just the thought of blowing myself up and taking a human with me is enough to get me all excited!" Olaf vibrated heavily, making a loud rattling sound as his body vibrated against the glass coffee table.

"Anna will not be harmed." Elsa said again.

Olaf stopped his vibrations. "I just told you I can't. I'm saying _you_ should do it. Then me and you can complete the mission. It is the most logical solution. Look at what she's doing to you. Your species is not meant for this, Elsa. You should be completing your mission and returning to homeworld. She's clouding your vision." Olaf told her.

Elsa stood up and glared down at Olaf. "I will not... terminate, Anna." Elsa imagined Anna's lifeless eyes and for some reason it felt as though her heart constricted in agony.

"See, that's what i'm talking about. Your emotions are overriding your mission. You're getting so caught up with this human that you're forgetting what you were sent to do. You know what will happen if this keeps up. Ending Anna's life is the best option. And why not? If Anna found out who you really are, _what_ you really are, she'd reject you anyway. Why not get it over with now and crush her like a-"

Elsa growled in a way that only an alien could as she lashed out. She swung her right hand, ice crackling between her fingerprints as a spire of ice shot out of the floor and speared through the coffee table and shatterring the glass, but most importantly it struck through Olaf's body and silenced him..

Elsa glared at the broken laptop. Her breath came out in hot and heavy puffs as one thought went through her mind.

 _I will not harm Anna... She is_ my _lover_ _..._ _Mine and mine alone._ Her heart hammered in her chest and all she saw was Anna's beautiful, freckled smile.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Been awhile, huh? I know, i'm terrible. But uh, i'll explain whats going on at the end of the chapter for those interested.

Strasza: Yeah, i've learned that i'm not superhuman. the 2 chapters a day thing finally got to me lol.

Guest: Perhaps some things will be answered for you in this chapter.

M.D: We'll see if things pick up from here, storywise.

Holland92: Ty for your kind words. A few answers may lie in wait for you.

BlossomCharms: Yeah the plots still there, even if I may not like it lol

Reza Novaria: No i haven't. but i did want that game as a kid, i remember wanting it for christmas but I didn't get it.

rathofawesomeness: ty for making me feel a lot less pressure.

Salnar: What's more sexy than someone working on your car? name it, i dare you.

Guest (2): Yeah Olaf is supposed to come off as unstable. It was on purpose, showing that Elsa's technology was never meant to be used with human technology. I personally love his character lol.

IceWraith: mmm who knows? Maybe I thought of putting hans in, maybe not. Guess you'll have to find out =)

JYN044: I'm pretty sure everyone has guessed what Elsa is doing there xD i'm not good at being subtle =(

L: Ty, One letter for one lovely reviewer.

OKay, I kept the reviews short because a lot of you were guessing plot stuff or talking about it and I didn't want to spoil anything xD. There will be more A/N at the end of the story that will address why i've slowed down so much and why the quality may seem... lackluster this chapter.

* * *

"You're blowing me off." Kristoff said.

"No, look I told you, me and Elsa have plans for today." Anna said into the phone.

"I'm just saying that Saturday was _our_ day. You're blowing me off to get into Elsa's pants. That's not cool, Anna."

"Look, just come over on Sunday or something, okay? Seriously Kristoff, i've been dying for a chance to have day with Elsa." And it was true, Anna had been driving herself crazy with thoughts of Elsa. She'd gotten Elsa to finally stop working by convincing Elsa to 'further' their relationship.

Kristoff sighed. "So it's finally happened. That moment when your friend gets a girlfriend and suddenly you stop hanging out together. It's cool. I get it." Kristoff said, sounding resigned.

Anna groaned. "Stop being a drama queen. You can come over on Sunday. I will clear the whole day for you, just like our Saturdays. I promise."

"Like I said, it's cool. You go have fun." And he meant it. Kristoff was disappointed, but what could he do? He figured this would happen eventually. It was either going to be him or Anna that found someone and canceled a Saturday for them from time to time.

"You're the best. And i'm not just saying that because you're my _best_ friend." Anna grinned, proud of herself.

"Right."

"No, like... you get it? Because I said _best_ and you're my _best_ friend."

Kristoff made a disgusted sound. "I think I just lost a few years of my life. I'm hanging up now, before you do anymore damage."

"Whatever, loser." Anna glared. She thought it was pretty good.

Anna hung up her phone and went to put it away, but then-

"I thought it was funny, Anna." Her phone announced.

Anna just looked down at the device in her hand.

"Are you being sarcastic, Olaf?" She put on a sour face.

"Of course not! I would have laughed, but as you ordered, I won't make a single sound while you are communicating with someone." Olaf replied happily.

Anna smiled at that. She wondered what he could have done to Elsa to make her so angry. Anna had come home from work to find her table ruined and Olaf looking like someone punched a whole through him. Apparantly it was no problem for him since he was now able to move freely throughout other devices. He'd lost his main body, but he didn't seem to lose his enthusiasm. As for Elsa, well Anna had asked what the big deal was. Elsa had simply apologized for the table, telling Anna she would replace it. Which she did, Anna now had a lovely table made of ice that looked like glass. Which also brought her to how Elsa replaced her windows for her car, apparantly she knocked them out and replaced them with clear ice. Anna wasn't sure, but she didnt think that clear ice looked like glass... but whatever. Elsa's ice was apparantly different.

Anna looked around to make sure Elsa wasn't around before bringing her phone close to her mouth to whisper. "Seriously, what did you do to Elsa yesterday?" She asked suspciously.

"Oh, you know, talked with her about the reason she was here. She got upset and-" He giggled. "Well here we are. I'd rather not go into detail, I fear she may destroy the rest of the things I can transfer myself to. I'd hate to lose the phone. I just love being in your pocket, Anna." He told her happily.

"That's creepy, Olaf." She said, pulling him away from her face.

Olaf might have responded to Anna, but Elsa emerged from Anna's room. "Hi, Elsa!" He called merrily, not seeming to care about their previous mishap.

Elsa looked at the phone coldly. "Olaf." She greeted before looking to Anna. "Are we ready for our dating ritual to commence?" Elsa asked.

"Just told Kristoff. We're free to go." Anna told her.

They both left, traveling down the apartment stairs and outside to Anna's car. Anna's car was... well it was pretty much back to normal. Anna had watched with amazement as Elsa forced the dents out by using some sort of ray from her bracelet that forced the metal to move to Elsa's will. Anna would have asked Elsa more about it, but she was to busy freaking out with the thought that Elsa could possibly be seen. As for those upgrades Elsa apparantly put in? Wow, Anna had no idea what she did, but her car handled so much cleaner. It was amazing the way it turned now, the way it acclerated and even the way it braked. And it was apparantly sun powered like Elsa said it would be. There wasn't a guage to go by, which made Anna nervous she would run out of power in the middle of the road or something, but Elsa assured her that she would apply something later to ease her worries.

Anna was driving them to their destination for their date when she went to turn on the radio. But, she stopped just before doing it.

"I'm going to play music now... don't hit the car." Anna warned, glaring at the alien as if she could harm her if she did it.

Elsa said nothing and so Anna turned on her music. While Elsa sat, wondering what was so entertaining about a human stringing together words for no purpose with a cacophony of noise behind them, Anna was shaking her money maker in her seat to the beat. She sang and bounced in her seat, happy that she was having her second date with Elsa. Even Olaf joined in, though his programming did not allow him to understand the joy of human music, he did enjoy Anna's bubbly attitude. Elsa just looked out the window, an unamused look on her face as she watched the world pass.

By the time they reached their destination, Olaf was giggling madly, causing Anna to laugh due to him vibrating in her jeans. And Elsa? Elsa was wondering if it was possible to take apart the radio and still keep the car running.

"Okay, Elsa. We're here." Anna announced, slapping Olaf playfully to get him to stop vibrating. "And not a word from you Olaf. You know the rules."

"I am not to speak during your date. You got it, Anna." He told her cheerfully.

Anna got out of the car and walked over to Elsa's side. Elsa had just managed to get her seatbelt off when Anna opened the door for her.

"After you, my lady." Anna bowed as though she were some prince ready to escort his princess.

The gesture was lost on Elsa.

Elsa got out and looked around, wondering just where Anna had taken her for their second date. "This is the location?" Elsa asked.

Anna walked up beside her and took Elsa's hand, not letting it show just how much she wanted to shudder at the warm contact. "I figured we could take a nice walk in the park for starters." Anna said. When Elsa didn't budge after Anna went to walk ahead, she looked back to her girlfrend. "Um... was this a bad choice?" Anna asked unsure, wondering why Elsa looked so stern.

"There are so many humans." Elsa commented, watching as several humans sat on benches, laid in the grass, and small children ran around.

"It's the park. People come here to walk their pets, play with their kids, relax or excercise. They're here in full force because its the weekend." Anna told her.

Elsa seemed reluctant to go, but a tug from Anna and her feet moved forward. Anna could only smile at this. Anna knew Elsa might be nervous around crowds, but she was determined to show Elsa that there was nothing to fear. Most importantly she was out to show Elsa a good time. She took Elsa around the park, silently hanging onto her and blushing like a schoolgirl at the thought that she and Elsa were out in public as a couple. Anna was quiet because she had no idea what to talk about and Elsa contributed nothing, she was much to busy glaring at any human that walked too close to her.

"So uh..." Anna started, searching for something to talk about after ten minutes of walking. "You like monster movies?" Anna tried.

"Your false human tales of creatures that far surpass you is quite entertaining." Elsa told her, doing her best not to show the disappointment she felt when Anna told her that the movie she watched was not real.

"You're a lot better than me. I get scared easy." Anna admitted, though she didn't dare tell Elsa how she was afraid of bald men for months after watching The Mummy as a child.

Elsa watched as a couple jogged ahead of them and would soon pass them, her fingers tingling in preperation to freeze them if necessary. "Why? They are false tales, fabricated by the mind of a human." Elsa couldn't understand what was to fear about something you knew was fake.

"That's just how we are. You know i'm... and don't laugh okay? I'm still afraid of the dark." Anna felt embarrassed, but reminded herself that Elsa would not look at her and laugh like a normal person.

"Why? There is nothing in the dark that is not in the light." Elsa watched as the couple jogged by, the woman happily smiling at her as she went by.

Elsa did not return the gesture.

"I don't know... I just don't like not being able to see. It's like something could be in the dark that appeared after I turned off the lights. So I... well I hide under my covers whenever I turn off the lights to go to sleep. It makes me feel safe." Anna shrugged.

Elsa looked to the human beside her. "I assure you that if anything unwanted entered the apartment, I would know. I would not let anything harm you." And Elsa felt her heart pulse quicken when Anna looked up to her with a freckled smile.

"Aww, you're like my own personal bodyguard." Anna laughed. But then Anna blushed as a thought came to her, she looked ahead, not wanting to make eye contact with Elsa. "But uh... you know i'd sleep better if you were beside me." Anna wanted to cover her face, but she fought the urge.

Elsa just looked to her human, feeling nothing but a desire to please after hearing her comment. "Then I shall accompany you on the couch until you have drifted into slumber." Elsa told her before going back to watching for humans that ventured too close.

Anna blushed even harder as images that did not involve sleeping rushed into her head. "If you feel that way, then we can totally share the bed." Anna said, forgetting that Elsa did not need sleep.

"Then I shall stay in the bedroom until you are asleep." Elsa said with ease.

Anna, ignorant to the fact that Elsa did not know what she truly wanted, smiled goofily as they walked through the park. In fact Anna remained silent for a long time, just basking in Elsa's warmth that she gave so freely. Elsa wasn't much of a talker, but Anna was glad to just walk beside her, to know she was at the park with someone else, someone special to her.

The two walked for some time until Anna spotted something she couldn't resist. She lured Elsa over to a bench and sat her down, telling her she would be right back. Elsa obeyed, but only because the human was still in her line of sight. She watched the freckled girl run off to some human construction where a man sat inside of it. Elsa watched intently, staring at the man's movements and making sure that none of them were hostile. Anna exchanged money with him and he gave her something in return. Elsa watched as Anna came over with two hands full of something odd. Elsa had never seen the like.

When Anna got close enough, she extended one hand to Elsa, offering the item to her. "It's ice cream." Anna smiled at Elsa's inspecting gaze.

Elsa took the item and examined it, wondering why there were waves of cold air coming from the top of the cone. "What is the purpose of this 'ice cream'?" She asked, holding it away from her as though it were going to blow up.

"It's food, Elsa." Anna told her. "You know, a sweet treat."

"I do not require sustenance. It would be more logical if you take it and feed your hungry body." Elsa tried to give it back, but Anna refused to take it.

"You _can_ eat. And so you're going to try this ice cream." Then Anna leaned in close to Elsa and whispered inconspicuously. "It's chocolate."

Elsa looked around as though humans would suddenly show up at the name and attack her. Then Elsa leaned in, eyes narrowed as she whispered back. "Is this some rare 'treat' as you call it? Shall we be condemned by others for consuming it?" Elsa asked seriously, looking at the man running his stall in a whole new light. Surely he and Anna must have some special connections to smuggle in something so dasterdly.

Anna, not realizing that Elsa was completely serious, leaned even closer and put on the best serious face she could muster. "No, however you shall be condemned to a lifetime of addiction. Once you go chocolate, you never go back." And then Anna leaned away and happily licked at her ice cream.

Elsa looked at the cold treat in her hands with amazement. Was it possible that humans had created something so addicting that one taste could leave you begging for more? Would her life only revolve around this treat? Would she need to make these same special connections as Anna in order to get more supplies for herself? Elsa didn't feel fear, was incapable of it, but she felt a wave of caution approach her as she stared at the brown snack that promised to drive her mind mad with its flavor.

Blue eyes looked to Anna. Elsa saw the way she licked at it, saw the content and happy look on her face as she happily whittled away at her snack. Surely the addiction must be manageable, she had never seen any terrible side effects from Anna. Elsa couldn't help her curiosity, she wanted to know what sort of flavor could enrapture Anna the way she was now. What was so worth it that you had to go to special vendors to acquire your goods? She needed to know.

So Elsa mimicked her girlfriend and brought the treat closer to her mouth. With a tentative pink tongue, she gave it a single lap.

Anna looked over at Elsa just as she gave the ice cream a single lick. "Good, huh?" Anna smiled at Elsa's furrowed brow.

Turns out it was a little too good...

"Elsa you're not going to- oh my god." Anna just watched as her girlfriend brought the cone to her mouth and devoured as much of the icecream as she could in a single bite. She watched with knowing pain as Elsa whimpered at the cold sensation that was filling her mouth. "Just work it around, work it around with your tongue." Anna tried to save her, but she watched helplessly as Elsa stomped her feet and leaned her head back in agony as she tried to deal with her risky action that was not paying off.

Eventually, after stomping around and flailing her arms like a child, Elsa managed to swallow the remainder of her chocolate ice cream. "Such a vile thing you have shown me. It tempts me with its delicious flavor. You want more and yet you can only consume so little at a time or you risk your own pain." Elsa said, looking at the cone in her hand as though it were the villian.

Anna just hummed in agreement. "That's ice cream."

The two finished their frozen treats, Elsa at a much slower pace than before. Elsa had devoured the cone ferociously when Anna told her it was edible. Afterwards the two just sat, enjoying the scenery that the park had to offer. Well, Anna did anyway. Elsa shifted her eyes from human to human, feeling uneasy out in the open like this. Her eyes eventually caught the eyes of a human boy that was looking her way. The small child was looking at her with wide eyes. Elsa simply narrowed her eyes at him and he jumped in fear, hiding behind the leg of what Elsa assumed was his mother. The boy kept stealing glances her way, making her wonder if she should consider freezing him.

"So uh..." Anna started, trying to think up conversation material. "I'm guessing that Ice of yours isn't magic. I mean really, who would think it was real magic. It's got to be something scientific." She didn't tell Elsa that she thought it was magic since she first saw it, that is until Olaf told her otherwise. "How uh... how exactly do you do it?" Anna asked, hoping Elsa was in the mood to answer questions, or rather that this question wasn't too personal.

Elsa turned her eyes to Anna. "There are no words in your english language that could describe the process efficiently. The best I can tell you is that there is a serpant like machine implanted into my body, currently in my arm, that allows me to turn your oxygen into ice." Elsa tried, wanting to explain more, but knowing that Anna's feeble human mind would not understand.

Anna nodded as though this was a normal thing. "Cool, cool. So uh... you getting by okay without your ship?" Anna knew what she really wanted to ask, but felt she should work up to it.

"It... makes me uneasy to be on your planet without the equipment I brought with me, however I believe I can make do with what your kind has to offer in the ways of technology." Elsa hated to admit that she felt worried whenever she left the apartment with no way to protect herself besides her ice.

Whether Elsa knew it or not, Anna was getting good at hearing the small changes in her voice that spoke of her feelings. She heard that small bit of worry in Elsa's voice, that slight trembling found in every human when they felt anxious.

Anna reached out a hand to touch Elsa's thigh, hoping the gesture came off as relaxing. "You've got no reason to be anxious. There's no way to tell your any different from the next person." She didn't tell her that she needed to work on her social skills.

The gesture must have meant something to Elsa, because she began to open up. "You asked me once... what I was trained to do." Elsa looked down at her hand, wishing Anna would never take it away.

Anna just blinked, looking a bit wide eyed. "I uh, I did. Are you... do you want to tell me about it?" Anna asked, hoping Elsa was ready to share a bit more about herself.

"I am not like others of my kind... I was not taught about our society, about how we lived or what we do. I haven't seen anything of the cities we live in, if we live in cities at all. I only know of... the training grounds where I grew up." Elsa hesitated then, worried about what her human would think of her if she told the rest.

Anna couldn't lie to herself, she wanted to know more, to know everything Elsa had to offer. Still, she wouldn't force her. "You don't have to tell me... but i'd like to know what you did there, what you trained in."

Elsa reached up and took Anna's hand that was on her thigh, holding it in her own, noting how fragile Anna was, noting how she could crush the bones with a simple squeeze of her hand. "I do not wish to talk about what I did there." Anna deflated at that. "However I can tell you that I was trained for a singular purpose. To complete my mission here on Earth." Elsa ran her thumb across Anna's knuckles. "I am here to find one of my own kind who has been here for many years."

Anna forced out a laugh. "To bring him back home? Kind of going to be hard without a ship... sorry about that." Anna didn't know why she tried, she could tell by Elsa's voice that she was not there to save anyone.

"I am to eliminate them and erase anything that could tell of their existence." Elsa admitted, hand clenching Anna's the slightest bit.

Anna wanted to say she was surprised, to show some shock towards Elsa's true purpose here. However there was none. She knew from the start that Elsa had not come to Earth for a joyous reason. The way Elsa jumped her the first time they met, the way she so readily attacked people, the way she knew so little about emotions. Anna knew she wasn't a normal person. Sure, she could just blame it all on Elsa being an alien, and maybe that was the case. Maybe everyone was like Elsa where she came from and so it was normal. Still, it was hard to think someone was out to do good when they were equipped with some scientific ice firing gizmo and looked down on your entire species. It certainly didn't help that Elsa seemed to have no regard for human life.

Still, she didn't think of Elsa as being bad.

"Is this the part where I back away in shock before running away from you, screaming at the top of my lungs?" Anna asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"You do not seem phased." Elsa told her, looking at her with a furrowed brow that demanded answers.

Anna just shrugged and looked towards the ice cream vendor. "C'mon Elsa... With the way you act, why would I be surprised that you're here to kill someone?" Anna barked out a laugh despite herself. "I was worried you were going to tell me that you were here to enslave all of humanity." Not really, but she thought it would be something that would weigh heavily on humanity.

"So you... don't care?" Elsa asked one last time, needing to confirm this.

Anna sighed. "Of course I think its wrong. Why do you have to kill them? Can't you just capture them and send them back to wherever you come from to face a trial?"

"No. My orders are specific."

"So you're a soldier?" Anna asked.

"I serve in no army. I go into this alone."

"So someone trained you to kill. Who?"

"I do not know, names were never given and there were many that commanded me." Elsa recited it all easily.

Anna took in a deep breath before sighing. "They train you only to kill, never show you their society, gave you none of their own names... Why bother serving them?" Anna asked.

Elsa looked to her then, eyes looking highly confused. "Without them I would not exist. I was born because they needed me. All i've ever known is them." Elsa answered, not once ever questioning why she followed her orders and did what she did.

Anna knew this could turn on her so fast and it would be really ugly if it did, but still she tried. "I'm just saying... you don't have to. You've got your own life here on Earth now. You don't have a ship to return anyway. Why not... just call it quits?" Anna bit her lip, afraid of the potential bomb she could be about to step on.

Elsa remained quiet for a moment. "I must complete my mission and return home."

The thought of Elsa leaving hurt Anna, hurt her more than when her highschool boyfriend broke up with her to date some girl who had bigger tits. She squeezed Elsa's hand in her own, almost as hard as she could, but it didn't effect the girl beside her.

"You _don't_ have to. You could just... stay here. Forget about this guy you're after. Unless he's out to like blow up the world, who cares? Let the people who sent you here deal with it. You can stay with me... as my girlfriend. Don't you... don't you want to stay with me?" And just the thought of Elsa saying no was enough to make Anna's eyes wet.

Elsa caught sight of her wet eyes and looked away, back down to their hands. "I do want to stay with you, Anna. I like being here with you."

"Then just give it up." Anna softly pleaded.

"They would find me... kill me for abandoning the mission." She looked to Anna then. "Then they would kill you, to erase my existance from your world. They will kill anyone who knows of what I am."

"C'mon, Elsa. How would they find you on this huge planet? Especially when you're hiding away in my apartment a majority of the time." Anna let out a small laugh, hoping that she was getting to her.

"They would track me." She raised her left hand that was holding Anna's and shook her wrist to emphasize her bracelet. "This is easily trackable."

Anna glared at the thing as though it had done something. "Then break it. Get rid of it. You don't need it. I'll give you everything you need to survive here. A home, food, a bed, whatever you want Elsa and i'll give it to you." And Anna meant it.

Elsa looked back to her knees. "Please, Anna... you make a tempting offer, but I cannot."

"You _can_. Just destroy it and stay with me. I don't want you to leave, Elsa." Then Anna got desperate. "We humans... we die if we lose the ones we love. Is that what you want Elsa?"

Elsa looked to her for only a fraction of a second before looking away. "I can tell you are lying."

Anna looked defeated. "How?"

"Your face. I know it well enough to know the small details you give when telling the truth. There are too many differences right now, which indicate you are lying." Elsa told her calmly.

"Do you want me to beg?" Anna asked. "I'll do it. I'll beg you to stay Elsa."

Elsa closed her eyes. "Please, An-"

"Please don't leave me, Elsa. I'll do anything, give you anything. Just... just promise me you won't leave."

Elsa's jaw tensed. "...Okay."

Anna, disbelieving of what she heard, asked, "What?"

Elsa looked to her, looking defeated, as though Anna's words had delivered her real punches in a fight that she had lost. "I wish to stay, Anna. Please do not keep me in your home as a lost creature... but rather as your mate."

Anna took a moment to realize she had really said it, but when she did, she squealed in a way that she hated whenever her cousin did it. She threw her arms around Elsa in a hug, face over her shoulder and a wide, happy smile on her face.

"You won't regret this, Elsa! I'll do everything to make you happy!" Anna announced, not remembering a time she felt this happy.

Elsa tried to fight it, but a smile spread across her own lips at the feeling of her humans warm body pressed against her own. "I shall make you happy as well."

When they pulled away, Anna leaned in for a small kiss, just a peck before giggling. "Guess you're a new citizen of Earth."

Elsa gave a nod. "Yes." Then Elsa seemed to realize something. "Since I am to stay, I suppose we should reproduce like other humans. Since I will be here, I will be able to help raise them in their long years of life." Elsa told her with a smile.

Anna's breath left her. "Children?"

"Yes." She reached up and grabbed Anna's hand, loving the feel of it as she squeezed it softly. "I fear that I am still wary about being pregnant. So I hope you do not mind if it is I that impregnate you."

Anna gulped, having a hard time finding her words for a moment. "W-what do you mean? We are both girls."

Elsa gave a small twitch of her eyebrows to show her confusion. "Is this strange?"

Anna laughed. "Two girls can't have a baby, Elsa. That's why there are two genders. I told you before..." Then she leaned in and whispered. "About the penis and the vagina." Anna reminded.

Elsa's mouth formed an 'o' as she remembered. "Ah, yes. Forgive me." When Anna backed away with her own laugh, Elsa was quick to silence it. "Then I suppose only you may become pregnant. When shall I impregnate you?"

Anna just looked at her, amused for a moment before barking out a little laugh. "You're a girl, Elsa."

"Yes." Elsa nodded.

Anna just waited for her to realize what was being said, however Elsa continued smiling at her as though nothing were wrong. "So you can't impregnate me." Anna finished.

"Only the male genitalia is required, yes?" When Anna nodded, Elsa went on. "Then there is no problem. I can fill this role when needed."

Anna just looked baffled for a moment before something clicked.

Elsa could shapeshift.

Anna immediately blushed at what Elsa was insinuating. Could she really do that? Wouldn't that be weird?

Anna rubbed her legs together at the heat that formed between them. "L-lets not worry about kids right now. Maybe in the future. Right now we should just be enjoying each other." Anna stammered out, mind conjuring up images of Elsa in the nude with a certain piece of equipment that she never imagined there before.

Elsa nodded. "Whenever you are ready to bloat up your body with a parasite."

Anna groaned. "It's not a para-"

"Excuse me."

The couple both turned to see a small boy standing in front of their bench. Elsa recognized him as the boy that was watching her earlier. Her face remained passive, but her fingers were already conjuring ice just in case. As for Anna, all she saw was a small boy, probably six years old. He looked shy, embarrassed even, like he wanted to bolt and run at a moments notice. He was noticeably blushing with his arms behind his back.

"Something you need, little guy?" Anna tried, smiling at him kindly.

His little eyes looked to Anna and then to Elsa who was looking at him coldly. "I j-j-just wanted to say you're very pretty." And then the boy revealed a handful of dandelions that he'd probably picked from around the park.

Elsa didn't understand what was going on, but Anna sure did.

"Aww, did you pick those for her?" Anna asked. He nodded shyly, one foot making nervous circles in the dirt. Anna nudged Elsa at this. "Isn't he adorable?" When she noticed Elsa's wary look, she nudged her again. "Go on, take them." She encouraged.

Elsa reached out carefully and took the offered flowers. The boy gazed into her eyes as she did, looking thoroughly embarrassed, but smiled when she took them. He looked like he'd just won an award before running off. Anna and Elsa saw him run back to his mother, excitedly telling her about the pretty girl that accepted his flowers. The mother smiled at him and cooed before tossing a smile towards the couple on the bench and walking off with her son.

Anna just sighed affectionately. "I love them when they're like that. Just small and nice. The one thing I don't like about kids is the teenage years. I definitely don't want one then." Anna laughed, remembering all the T.V shows she had seen with annoying and rebellious teenagers.

"What do I do with these offerings?" Elsa asked, looking at the flowers in her hand cautiously.

Anna laughed. "Give them a smell." then Anna leaned forward to take a whiff. It smelled earthy and... well like a flower normally smelled. "Smells like nature." Then she giggled.

Only Anna didn't giggle for long when a decently sized flying ant crawled from under the flowers and flew onto her nose. She screamed out and fell off the bench, slapping at her face, though the bug was long gone, having flew off the moment she screamed. Elsa ignored her girlfriend and took a smell of the flowers. She smiled at the scent.

It smelt like Earth... her new home.

* * *

A/N: So uh... now for the bad news. You should figure it out from reading this chapter but... i've run dry. This was never meant to be a long story. Honestly when i first wrote it, I figured it'd be maybe twenty chapters at most. It was supposed to be a fun little story about an alien and human romance, with a small bit of plot. However after receiving so many wonderful reviews from you guys, I felt like I needed to up the ante. The original plot is... weak. I'm not ashamed to say it. I won't say whats going to happen, but I can tell you that it would not have left your jaws on the floor. So for the past few days i've been thinking and thinking, trying to come up with a better plot. There's a few things I can do... but i'm worried that implementing some of this stuff could throw the story off and potentially disappoint you. So yeah... I can't decide whether to try and make this a bit longer and add some more interesting things happening, or just stick with the original plot which is lackluster, but would perfectly fit with everything happening and has no chance of coming off as odd.

So yeah, that's the problem. I wrote this in the hopes of receiving just 1 little review, something as simple as 'this was nice' and I would have been content and happy with my work. However you guys have been amazing, I really don't know what to say. I don't want to disappoint anyone or at the very least the majority. So i'm working in my mind with how to enhance the plot and make it hopefully more satisfying than before.

Oh and also, I had a guy PM me with an idea he had for the story. I don't mind this at all, in fact I enjoy hearing people's ideas. So if you have ideas for the story (Such as Anna And Elsa go to a carnival on a date) then feel free to send me a PM or leave it in a review I guess. That also means you can send ideas for a story you'd like to see, like a new story. I can't promise i'll do everything sent, but I can promise that I will look at it and if I decide to use it, you will get credited in the A/N.


End file.
